Neither Can Live
by DoctorPhantom
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Cassandra's destiny begins to unfold as a new enemy rises to surpass even Voldemort himself. Allies become enemies and Cassandra must face a difficult choice for "neither can live while the other survives..." I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! (Sequel to The New Chosen One). Rated T for paranoia
1. An Agreed Conversation

**A/N: Welcome to the finale of my Harry Potter AU series! Very quickly: if you haven't read the first two (A Different Destiny followed by The New Chosen One), then stop here and go back to those. There are some super major spoilers ahead and a very high possibility that you will be very lost and confused as to what is going on.**

**Also, since this is taking place right after the ending of The New Chosen One, there won't be any real explanation as to what just happened. But, to be nice, I'll put down a little summary of major things at the end of this chapter so nothing gets spoiled if you haven't read the first two (you're supposed to be reading those right now).**

**Lastly, thank you for being here for the finale! It has been fun and great and a whole lot of words (as these are pretty much my longest fanfics to date right now). If you've been here since the beginning, you guys are super awesome!**

**I know, longer author's note, but it all had to be said so happy reading everyone! :)**

**I do not own anything! All of that goes to J.K. Rowling. Special thanks to Arekusandorachan for helping with ideas.**

* * *

The train slowed as it pulled into the station. Cassandra got off and grabbed her trunk, hauling it off the carriage. She sighed and dragged it behind her, eyeing the crowded platform as witches and wizards in colorful robes greeted their children.

She came to a stop near one of the walls, watching all of them. Happy parents embraced their children, each one smiling before escorting their children either to the barrier or to the floo network. Other seventh years laughed and hugged one another before disapparating away.

Cassandra sighed and slid down the wall, sitting on the ground next to her trunk. Her dad wasn't going to come and pick her up; him having fled the scene after committing a _murder_ seemed a decent enough reason to not show his face. Her godfather could come, though the wizarding world wasn't accepting of people who were werewolves. She could summon Voldemort, but the Dark Lord wouldn't risk being seen by aurors and wizards alike.

Therefore, she was alone to wait on the platform; at least until the line for the floo network wasn't as long.

A woman walked over to her and eyed her, one eyebrow raised. "Get up," she instructed.

"I found this spot first," Cassandra argued.

"Now," she hissed, roughly pulling her to her feet.

"Ow! What do you think you're—?" She was cut off, seeing something in the woman's face.

"Keep. Your. Head. Down." She took her wand out and Cassandra's trunk shrank enough for it to be placed in a pocket. "Now."

Cassandra picked her trunk up and slipped it into her jacket, nodding as she followed the woman to the barrier and out into King's Cross Station. They passed a few muggles before exiting the building and getting into the back of a muggle car.

"Drive," the woman instructed to the man in front. "You know where to go."

She glared at the woman as the man moved the muggle car and drove them toward the road.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Really? Because if my dad finds out that you kidnapped me, then he will hunt you down and kill you! Not to mention the other people who will come after you!"

"You really think that will happen?"

Cassandra opened her mouth to reply, only for the woman's appearance to change as the spell fell away. There was no mistaking the proud woman dressed in green, her blonde hair pinned back with jewels, her eyes instantly landing on Cassandra as she turned. Her blue eyes looked at Cassandra with almost as little emotion as her face portrayed.

She instead sighed and crossed her arms, leaning against the seat. "The point still stands."

"Severus knows better than to cross me," Narcissa pointed out. "I was also sent to fetch you."

"By who?"

"The Dark Lord."

"You?"

"Does that honestly surprise you? My husband is currently under house arrest now that he's been freed from Azkaban. My son is currently a suspect in a murder at Hogwarts after having fled the scene just like your father is. I suppose he could've sent Bellatrix to fetch you, but then you wouldn't be alive right now, would you?"

"You were a Slytherin at Hogwarts, weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"You sound like my dad whenever he tries to lecture me."

"I've had practice with the amount of lectures I've had to give Draco when he was younger. And then I find that a young half-blood has put ideas into his head about forsaking his heritage and refusing to marry a pureblood witch."

She smirked as she looked out the window. "How could that have happened, I wonder?"

"What does Draco possibly see in you? You're not a pureblood, nor is your family well-connected to anyone in the ministry with high political power. You're often in detention at school according to what he's told me, and you don't participate in any Quidditch activities. The only thing you could possibly have is your supposed 'destiny' as the Chosen One, if that even succeeds."

"Thank you for those lovely words of encouragement, Narcissa. Very uplifting."

"Not to mention your lack of respect toward those higher than you."

"I show respect when I have a reason to. Don't have much of a reason to right now."

"All I'm saying is that I can't imagine what my son sees in you." She sighed in resignation. "And yet it would seem that you're the only option I'm left with."

"Meaning?"

"Draco...refuses to leave his room for any reason other than meals. He makes very little conversation with either of us, and his mood has drastically decreased. Not even the promise of seeing one of his friends from Hogwarts can increase his mood. Therefore—and I regret ever having to ask this—it would be my advice that you talk to Draco."

"Why should I? Seeing as the last time I saw him, he was on the Astronomy Tower with his wand pointed at Dumbledore…."

"Because it would be in Draco's best interest to—"

"And you don't even care about me? Just all for Draco then?"

"I'm his mother and he is my son. Of course I care for Draco!" Narcissa sighed in an effort to calm her tone. "Why else would I do the things that I've done to protect my son?"

"You're not protecting him. You're sheltering him. There's a difference."

"You claim to know anything about what life is like for a pureblood?"

"No, but I do know that the real world is changing and when it wants to punish you, it hits hard. All of those books and tutors are only preparing him for one life and that's one where everyone treats him nicely. Real world doesn't work that way, Narcissa. Never does." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Trust me. I know better than anyone."

"Then perhaps you can put that clever mind of yours to work and consider things as they are. If you talk to Draco, then you'd be doing me a favor."

"And?"

"I'd owe you a favor. One of the most powerful pureblood families would be indebted to you. You could do quite a lot with that, you know. You'd have the chance to take the best position at the ministry if you'd want to."

"All I have to do is talk to Draco? That's it? No promise of any outcome? No threats? No bargains? Just..._talk_ with him?"

"Yes."

She nodded in agreement. "Though I suggest you put it in writing. Might as well have something to prove that you'd owe me."

"I don't blame you for asking. Just as I hope you don't blame me for what happened. A mother will do anything to protect her child, after all."

"Wouldn't know seeing as I don't have one. Or did you forget that my mom died because the Dark Lord killed her for being a traitor?"

"I wouldn't have forgotten that so easily, you know. Lucius did know her, after all, as he was a prefect when she was in her first year."

"Everyone else forgot. They're too busy focusing on the fact that was the same day the Potters died. And now everyone thinks that I'm trying to replace Harry Potter as the Chosen One. Never asked for a stupid prophecy. You probably think I'm trying to kill the Dark Lord too."

"I'm not a Death Eater. Everyone else in my family is." She glanced over at Cassandra. "_Someone_ has to look out for the Malfoy family. Do you have any idea how many times my husband almost ruined our family name with his work as a Death Eater? Do you have any idea how many times he came close to jeopardizing his position at the ministry because of it?"

"I stay out of politics. Too many people trying to use you to get what they want."

"Well, you'll find that family is everything in the end. Your _name_ is everything in the end."

"If that's the case, my dad lost that name when he killed Dumbledore."

"You blame him for what he did?"

"He took his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore—who didn't even have a chance to defend himself—and used the Killing Curse on him! Not only that, he _fled Hogwarts_! I was there and he _left_! Not a single word to me and not even a single explanation or warning for what he was about to do!"

"Then perhaps you ought to blame me for part of it," she suggested. "I did make him swear to help Draco with the task. Though it was Bella's idea to have Severus make the Unbreakable Vow due to his _questionable_ loyalties."

" 'Questionable'?"

"Has it ever occured to you that he might be more loyal to Dumbledore's cause than to ours? Well, I suspected that he wouldn't waver due to the cost of Draco's failure, but Bella wasn't too certain of that."

"Ah, yes. The price he would end up paying for failure." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Draco really _loves you_, doesn't he?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I was there, remember? I heard what he said to Dumbledore. He said that if he didn't kill him, then the Dark Lord would kill 'her'. Dumbledore even tried to offer you protection if it would get him to stop. Obviously it didn't work."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she looked at her. "And yet the Dark Lord thinks you're clever."

"What?"

"Do you honestly believe that your own _father_ would swear to do whatever it takes to keep _me_ safe from the Dark Lord? That Draco would?"

"Who else would Draco care about enough for the Dark Lord to threaten?"

"Ma'am?" the driver asked. "We're here."

Narcissa opened the door without another word. Cassandra sighed and got out as well, glaring at Malfoy Manor. She silently followed the blonde as the muggle car left.

* * *

They walked into the manor and Narcissa led her toward the dining room. The table was already filled with four occupants. Narcissa walked over to sit next to her husband, Lucius Malfoy. It was a shock to see how much more haggard he had grown after his short time in Azkaban. The once-proud, blonde haired father of Draco Malfoy looked utterly…_. _She didn't know how to even describe the emotion on his face. Defeated. Broken, perhaps. She had heard that Azkaban was the worst place for any wizard to end up, and if that was what could be done to someone in just over a year, she couldn't imagine a life sentence.

Then again, the witch sitting across from Narcissa said otherwise. Bellatrix Lestrange sat in her chair with a proud arrogance of being at the right-hand side of the Dark Lord. Despite her appearances—Cassandra might've said that she could've been an attractive witch a long time ago if it wasn't for the crazed look in her dark eyes—Bellatrix was perhaps the most dangerous one seated there. And that was certainly saying something in itself. Not to mention the look she gave her, as if Bellatrix was expecting a knife to be thrown into her heart at any second.

She glanced over at her father instead. He kept his hands folded before him and he his gaze focused there instead of on her. At least Snape seemed ashamed of what he had done that night. He turned his head slightly to look at her, his silent dark eyes warning her to stay cautious.

"Ah. You've made it at last," a voice spoke.

Cassandra looked to the head of the table. To anyone else, he might've appeared as a handsome pureblood wizard. His dark hair was combed to perfection and his robes were just as perfectly suited for him as the wand he held in his long fingers. Even the snake curled nearby seemed perfectly acceptable to him. The dark red eyes though...those betrayed every sense of outward perfection and calm that Lord Voldemort put into his perception. Everyone thought that the Dark Mark that graced the arms of his followers was what struck so much fear into everyone that not a single person could dare to speak his name, yet the eyes themselves were what truly struck fear.

"Did you have a pleasant trip home, Cassandra?" Voldemort continued. "Not too long, I hope?"

"Considering that I have yet to reach home, my lord, I wouldn't be able to answer you."

He smirked and nodded in agreement. "Spoken more like a Slytherin than a Ravenclaw. I see you've inherited your mother's wit. Hasn't she, Severus?"

"More and more, my lord," he quietly answered.

"I must apologize for summoning you here instead." Voldemort stood as Cassandra walked toward them. "A meeting with Lucius here ran a bit late, I'm afraid. Do have a seat. We saved one specifically for you. Our guest of honor."

"Thank you, sir." She sat down directly across from him. "Though I think Bellatrix has more of the honored seat than I do."

"You are correct. I'm surprised you know something like that."

"Aunt Minnie had me learn table manners a long time ago." She shrugged. "Along with a few other things."

"Then your godmother must be a force to be reckoned with." He set his wand in front of him, leaned on the table, and pressed his fingers together.

"Oh, she is. I think they might've made a mistake with this whole 'Chosen One' thing. I would not want to get on her bad side if I were you, sir."

"Not even the most feared wizard could make her tremble, hm?"

"And she'd slap you for saying the wrong thing too."

He chuckled. "Then hopefully I'll never have to meet her."

"My lord?" Bellatrix interrupted. "You did call her here for a _reason_, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." He shot the witch a look. "Though things do tend to go a bit easier after a small bit of conversation." Voldemort sighed and shook his head before returning his attention to Cassandra. "You were there that night, weren't you? When Albus Dumbledore was killed on the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"And you saw what happened from the beginning? When Draco first confronted him unaccompanied?"

She nodded.

Voldemort stood and began walking over toward her. "So you saw what Draco did that night? You saw who killed Dumbledore then?"

"Yes."

He came to a stop at her chair and looked down at her. "Tell us what happened that night, Cassandra. It's alright. Just tell us what happened. Exactly as you can remember it."

"It was dark," she began. "Dumbledore and I...we were on the Astronomy Tower...alone."

"Any particular reason?"

Cassandra looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she steadied herself. She could feel Voldemort prodding her mind to search for the answer. She redirected him to some other memory, away from the truth, the way her father had taught her.

"He wanted to talk about something. Said that he wanted to do it outside of his office. Then we heard footsteps. Dumbledore told me to go below, to hide out of sight. He didn't explain it, but he sounded urgent, so I did what he said. Then Draco came."

"And what did Draco do?"

"He disarmed him. He told Dumbledore that...that he was the one who had been trying to kill him all year. He said that you had put him up to it."

"Did Draco try to kill Dumbledore?"

"I—I don't think so, sir. Draco…. I don't think he could bring himself to do it. The other Death Eaters came before he even had a chance to do it. Draco snuck them into the castle. He said that he had been repairing the Vanishing Cabinet to do so."

"Then what?"

"I don't remember exactly. Dad came and told me to stay quiet before he went to join them." Her hands curled into fists in her lap. "Dumbledore begged him to do something...and then dad killed him."

"I'm quite certain your father has done much worse in his time than kill an old fool like Dumbledore. Or did you actually begin to trust him?"

"I never trusted him, sir. Not fully, at least. I mean, I had to trust him enough. He was the headmaster, after all."

"And what would you say to Dumbledore's death? Did you grieve for him, perhaps?"

"Not really. I mean, he _was_ the headmaster, so I suppose I did grieve some, but not enough to care." She glared at Bellatrix. "I've lost more important people than Dumbledore."

Cassandra winced as Voldemort found an opening in her Occlumency. She could see the duel at the ministry toward the end of her fifth year. She could see herself trying to defend against the other Death Eaters. She could feel the hand grabbing her arm, flinging her to safety as the curse lit everything in a bright green flash...could hear Bellatrix's scream echoing in her mind once more….

"_TRAITOR!"_

She could still feel the hurt at losing one of her friends, of finding out that it had been Barty Crouch Jr. all that time….

"I did tell you once that you can either choose to fight or suffer," Voldemort softly murmured. "Have you forgotten that lesson?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I haven't forgotten, sir."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We'll see about , and it is a good thing that Dumbledore's dead," Voldemort pointed out. "That's all that was needed. Severus, a word? At the manor?"

"Yes, my lord."

She stood and left the room with the others as Snape and Voldemort disapparated. Narcissa gently grabbed her arm.

"Draco's in his room."

She nodded and went up the stairs. Cassandra walked down the hall to his room and knocked, hearing the sound echo in the quiet manor.

"Go away, mother," came the reply. "Whatever it is you want to say, I'm not interested."

Cassandra sighed and tried the knob before pounding on the door again.

A lock clicked and the door swung open.

"I already said—" Draco was cut off as he saw her. His gray eyes widened in surprise as he looked her over, almost as to reassure himself that it was really her. "Cassandra? What are you doing here?"

"Forced conversation courtesy of your mother." She stepped inside his room.

Books had been tossed everywhere there was available space. The desk was littered with used quills, spilled ink, and crumpled up pieces of parchment. The bed was a mess with a pile of clothes nearby. The only clean space in the room was the wall where Draco had attached photographs of his Quidditch teammates, a few from Slytherin house, and even one or two of both of them.

Cassandra turned to face him, taking in the way his shirt had a few stains on it and he had missed a few buttons putting it on. His paints were barely being held up by the belt he wore, and his bare feet shuffled on the carpet as he walked. His blonde hair was a complete and utter mess, which somehow looked better on him than she had ever seen it when he had put some effort into his appearance.

"You look like hell," she commented.

"Feel like it." He sighed and shifted his weight. "You just got back then? From Hogwarts?"

"You didn't miss much. Funeral for Dumbledore, end of the year feast…. Gryffindor won the House Cup, but what else is new? Slytherin lost. Apparently a student trying to murder the headmaster is cause for seriously losing some house points."

"And what about you though? Are you...okay?"

"I've been better. Sadly I can't say that I've been worse."

He took a hesitant step toward her. "I heard them talking downstairs some. Have you seen him? The Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Did he ask you? About what happened? About Dumbledore? Did he say anything about it?"

She eyed him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. "Yes…."

"And? What'd he say? What'd he want?"

"Just wanted to know what happened."

"Did he say anything though? About me? About me not being able to kill Dumbledore?"

"I don't think so. Just seemed like he wanted to know what happened. That's all. Think he just really cared that Dumbledore's dead."

"But did he say anything about what would happen? About whether or not I failed him? If I would get punished for it?"

"No. He just seemed happy that Dumbledore's dead. That's all. Didn't seem like he cared whether or not you were the one to do it."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yes. Draco, why are you so—?"

She grunted as he quickly stepped over and hugged her so quickly he almost tackled her to the ground.

"Draco?"

"I'm just glad you're okay," he murmured into her shoulder. "Merlin, you have no idea how worried I was about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

He looked at her. "Because...if I failed...if I didn't kill Dumbledore...the Dark Lord...he said that...he said that he was going to kill..._you_…."

"Me?"

Draco nodded. "And I thought that since I didn't kill him, that he would see that as a failure...that you would be dead as soon as you got back...that I...that I would never get a chance to see you again…. It's why I had to do all of those things. The necklace...the mead...it's why all of that had to happen."

Cassandra hesitated before taking a step back. "Stop it."

"Cassandra…."

"Just stop it!" she insisted. "I don't care about any of that, alright? I don't want to hear it!"

"You're alright with what I did?"

"No."

"But you don't want to hear what I have to say? I just thought that you would want to seeing as we've been friends for years now…."

"_Drop it, Hermione!" Weasley shouted. "Dumbledore's dead! You don't have to pretend to like her anymore now! We can be done!"_

"_Ronald doesn't know what he's saying!"_

"_Yes I do! Dumbledore made us agree to be friends with you! Why else would anyone want to be friends with a Death Eater like her? Who would ever want to friends with someone like her?"_

"Cassandra?" He reached out to touch her.

She took a step back.

"What is it? What happened?" Draco took a small step forward and she took one back, still keeping her distance. "I know you, Cassandra. I know that look. We're friends. You can tell me anything."

"But you can't tell me?"

"What?"

"That entire year you knew what you had to do and you couldn't tell me?"

"He said that I couldn't tell anyone."

"You could've found a way to tell me. I wouldn't have told anyone. Not even my dad. But you just couldn't trust me, could you?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that if I did tell you he'd find out and kill you! I couldn't risk it. I don't want to lose you."

"Too late, Malfoy." She walked toward the door.

"Cassandra!" Draco ran past her, blocking her exit.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"Let. Me. Leave."

"No."

"Why not? There's no real point in me staying, is there? I'm just some half-blood, remember? I'm just some traitor Chosen One who can't even control her magic, remember? You should be begging for me to leave!"

"You think I care about any of that?"

"The rest of your family seems to."

"I don't!" he shouted, grabbing her arms. "Alright? You're my best friend, Cassandra! If I cared about your magic or your blood or any of that stuff, I would've left years ago when your magic shot me into that tree when we were kids!"

"So why haven't you then? You think I want you around?"

"Yes." He put his hands on the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Merlin, I hope so. I—Cassandra, you're…. You're completely mental if you don't think I care about you."

"I never said—"

"But you thought it. I know you enough. I can see it. And whoever put that idea in your head—that you're not worth caring about—well, give me the name and I'll hex them so badly that not even St. Mungo's can help."

"Why?" she demanded, moving his hands away. "I don't need you to protect me. I don't want you to protect me! I don't want your help!"

"Well you're still going to get it either way."

"I don't want your help, Malfoy."

"But you do want something."

"I…." She sighed, staring at the floor. "I want people to stop. I...want to stop…. Everyone...all they see...I just...I want it to stop…."

"You want to stop being you?"

"I want to stop being a Death Eater, the Chosen One, the girl who has to spend every waking moment trying to control her magic. I want to stop being the weird freak. I want that to stop being the only thing people see when they look at me."

Draco sighed and turned her around, walking her over to the mirror as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alright. You want it to stop?"

She nodded.

"Then look." He tilted her chin up. "Because all I see are two complete gits. No Chosen One and no uncontrollable magic. Just myself and the one person I will never be able to beat in a duel."

"But still a Death Eater?"

He shrugged. "You and I are both Death Eaters now, so does that one really matter?"

Cassandra glanced down at his arm. She moved the sleeve aside, lightly tracing the Dark Mark on his skin. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore. There are times when I'm being summoned, but other than that…."

"You didn't have to take it."

"I did." He sighed and lightly touched her sleeve. "You on the other hand…." He moved her arm and pulled her sleeve back. "You've had this for as long as I can remember."

"It's been there for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was little."

"Did you ever think that this would be where we'd end up? Two Death Eaters who aren't even adults yet being forced to do the things we've done?"

"One thing I've learned is that you never really know what's coming until it's too late."

"Maybe one day we'll find a way to get these things off. One less thing for us to worry about."

"Draco?"

He looked at her, gray eyes meeting blue. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so...why are you still here? Why do you still care?"

His eyes fell to the floor and he slowly released her arm. "It's not just that I care about you. I mean, I do care, but at the same time…."

"Then what am I to you?"

"You really want to know?"

"Better I find out now than later. Less hurt that way."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You really are mental, you know that?"

"Meaning?"

"You pretend you're all clever, but you're really not, Johnson."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"There's no way this is going to hurt less."

She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, only for Draco to grab her and press his lips against hers. He broke apart from her, breathless as he looked at her.

Cassandra hesitated, mind reeling as she searched for words. "I—Draco—"

"You don't have to say anything. But you did ask."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY DRACO ADMITS HE LOVES HER! (Yeah…. Author profile does have a warning of my love for slow burns). Also, chapters get posted every other day or so, which means hit the subscribe button to stay updated! And you'll want to do this since this thing is fully completed, and I'm guessing you want to see how this entire thing ends, right?**

**And now it's recap time! (If you've just come from The New Chosen One, feel free to skip this. I won't judge).**

**First of all: THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER IN THIS FANFICTION! Blame Dumbledore for thinking that Harry was the Chosen One, which then made Voldemort go after him, and it turns out that he wasn't the Chosen One so Harry, James, and Lily all ended up dead while Cassandra is actually the Chosen One (though Snape doesn't want Dumbledore to know that and manipulate her into fighting against Voldemort because c'mon Dumbledore! She's a child and you want her to fight against a powerful dark wizard? Seriously?). Also, Snape is Cassandra's father (in case you haven't already guessed that). Her mom isn't Lily, it's actually another OC (named Elaine Johnson) who was introduced in A Different Destiny (and then later killed by Voldemort).**

**So...recap of what just happened in The New Chosen One: Cassandra went with Dumbledore to get the fake horcrux (Slytherin's locket), though she has no idea how she's supposed to destroy it. However, Cassandra is also a Death Eater (Voldemort marked her to show Snape that he wasn't going to kill her after he killed her mother), and she doesn't really want to kill Voldemort or any of his horcruxes.**

**However, Dumbledore ends up dead after Snape kills him to protect Draco (who doesn't love the Unbreakable Vow?). Not to mention the fact that Voldemort threatened Draco that he would kill Cassandra if Draco didn't kill Dumbledore. Anyway, they flee, leaving behind a very hurt Cassandra, who also then learns that Ron and Hermione were just pretending to be her friends because Dumbledore told them to.**


	2. Who Stole the Locket?

**A/N: First of all, I'm a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff. Why does my house matter? Stay tuned for the author note at the end of this chapter.**

.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me, my lord?" Severus asked once they had apparated into the manor.

"Yes." Voldemort led him up to his own chambers and closed the door after them. "About Cassandra. She _is_ the Chosen One? There's no denying that?"

"Correct, I'm afraid. Believe me that I wish as much as you do that it could be anyone but Cassandra. And if it were possible, I would gladly volunteer myself to ensure that the Potter boy survived all those years ago to become the Chosen One."

"We can't change the past, Severus. Otherwise you would've changed quite a few things by now." He sighed and turned his wand in his hand. "I presume you've heard what is being said around here? The whispers amongst the Death Eaters?"

"I have no belief in the rumors, my lord, I can assure you of that."

"So you have heard then? That they think I'm no longer fit to call myself the Dark Lord. That I care too much about what happens to Cassandra that I refuse to see her as the Chosen One?"

"They question your power, my lord. They refuse to see everything that you've accomplished—"

"No. They do see what I've done and they think that I can't do the same now." He sighed. "The only way for them to stop is for me to go after Cassandra myself...and end this prophecy."

Severus stiffened, his hand drifting toward his wand. "You would—you would do such a thing? To Cassandra?"

He chuckled. "Is that fear I detect in your voice, Severus? Are you honestly about to take your wand to end me here and now?"

"Cassandra is my daughter. I'll do what I must if it means keeping her safe."

"Good. Because I need you to protect her."

"My lord?"

"Protect her, Severus. Before they get to her. Use the Fidelius Charm. Hide her away from the rest of the world."

"You make it sound as if that charm will actually do anything."

"Won't it?"

"Worked so well for the Potters…."

"Then put up every ward you know!" he snapped. "Make it so no one can enter! So no one can get to her!" He sighed. "You must do whatever you need to do. Cassandra's safety is of the utmost importance."

"Safety from you, my lord?"

"Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix?"

"Yes. She's never liked Cassandra. And now it's only a matter of time before she takes things into her own hands. You've seen what she's capable of, Severus. How much _pleasure_ she takes in torturing her victims…."

Severus shuddered at the thought of that witch getting anywhere near his daughter.

"She already has a following with her sister," Voldemort continued. "Lucius will certainly be willing to do whatever Bellatrix says. Narcissa will follow them, and so will their son."

"That I would have to argue against. Draco is just as loyal to Cassandra as he is to his family. He cares for her."

"Which is why he will no doubt follow his family to keep her safe. Trust me, Severus, I know how much he cares for her. Why do you think I had threatened him with Cassandra's life?"

"If Dumbledore still lived, would you have done it? Would you have killed her?"

"No. If things were different, I might have. If she wasn't a Death Eater, if she wasn't as clever as she is…. But now that threat has turned to empty words. I would say that you can rest assured knowing your daughter is safe from harm, but even that has no power now. If it did, I would be keeping her here."

"And when this prophecy does come? When it's a choice between either you or her?"

"Whatever is best for her. Now go. Do what you must to keep her safe."

Severus nodded. "If this prophecy doesn't kill her, what I'm about to do will."

"Better for it to be away from Bellatrix."

* * *

.

* * *

Cassandra sighed, staring at the plate of food before her. She glanced up at her godfather, noting the tired expression in his green eyes, the hunched shoulders, the face lined with more scars than it should've been. Even his light brown hair seemed to have more gray in it than usual.

"You don't need to worry about me," he reassured. "I have my bad nights just like anyone else. Go on. You need to eat, Cassandra."

"What is that smell?" someone shouted.

She looked up as Sirius walked in, half-dressed with a robe on. His black hair was tied back and his gray eyes seemed to be just a bit more filled with life than they usually were. Even his features seemed to be more alive since the last time she had seen him—which was saying something after Sirius had spent twelve years locked away in Azkaban.

"Did Kreacher finally die in here?" He rolled his eyes as he saw the plates in front of them. "Ah. Moony cooked. That explains it."

"It's edible. See?" Lupin stabbed at the food and put it in his mouth, only to end up gagging. "Absolutely delicious!"

"One thing he never studied at Hogwarts. How to bloody cook." Sirius smirked. "Why don't you go out instead, eh? Get the girl some _real_ food? You're going to have to if you want her to eat!"

"Seeing as this happens to be the best place for her to stay at the moment, I don't think she can afford to take a step outside of this flat."

"So you're going to let her starve to keep her protected? Good thing I went out and got this." He set a bag on the table. "Dig in."

Cassandra glanced at him before opening the bag, inspecting the various foods he had brought with him.

"Great parenting skills, Moony, by the way. Have you ever really considered being a dad one day?"

"Have you? Because if you manage to find someone from our year, you'll find your own kid somewhere out there."

"You really think I have time for that?" He grinned and pulled out a chair. "Especially when I've been spending my time catching up on all the years I've missed out on? Try the noodles, Cassie. Best ones I've found so far."

She opened the box and sniffed the contents before digging in. Lupin started to reach for the bag, only for Sirius to jerk it out of his way.

"Really?"

"I got these for _Cassie_," Sirius argued.

"Cassandra," she corrected.

"I got you food!" He rolled his eyes. "And you made yours already, Moony! No use in letting it go to waste!"

"You're hilarious, Padfoot."

'Someone has to make sure the kid doesn't starve around here! And you call yourself her godfather!"

"You two really do argue like a married couple," Cassandra pointed out. "Ever considered it before?"

"Should've known Severus would complain about sending you here." Lupin sighed and cleared away the dishes, dumping the food into the trash.

"He complained about all of the options. This was the one he complained about the least though. Said it was decently protected. Especially after everything you did to it after Wormtail."

"That reminds me," Sirius stood, "I have a rat to exterminate."

"Sirius, sit!" Lupin argued.

"Moony!"

"Now!"

He groaned and sat back down, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Sirius glanced over at Cassandra. "You're just going to let that happen?"

"Yes."

"I brought you food! You're supposed to be nice to me!"

"Uncle Moony's still my godfather." She shrugged. "You're just the guy whose home we're visiting."

Sirius growled. "You are _so_ like your father!"

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment! Moony! Control your goddaughter! Make her be nice!"

"You have met her father, haven't you, Padfoot?" Lupin smirked. "At least she wasn't raised by Elaine. Merlin help us all if she was."

"I don't think even Merlin could've helped with that."

"Meaning?" Cassandra asked.

"Elaine threatened Sirius with a hex at least every day. Twice on weekends. But he still fancied her!"

"And you see where that got me, didn't you?" He sighed and crossed his arms, putting his feet up on the table. "At least now they know I'm not a murderer!"

"But you still don't have manners. Feet. Off. Now?"

He grumbled and put his feet on the floor. "You're not my mother, Moony. I can do what I want."

"Trust me, if I was your mother, you would've had a much better upbringing."

"If you were my mother, I would've ran away from home. Who do you think would be the better parent, eh? Me or him?"

Cassandra shrugged. "You're both alright. I mean, I guess I would have to say Uncle Moony since I've known him longer than I've known you."

Lupin grinned. "There are advantages to being a godfather."

Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes as he leaned over to Cassandra. "Advantages like being the most annoying prick in existence."

"Heard that!"

She set the empty box aside and glanced over at him. "Do you...remember what it was like? In Azkaban?"

Sirius blinked in surprise, being taken aback by the question, before he could slowly respond. "There are...days...when I would rather forget…. Why do you ask?"

"Lucius...he just looked...worse than you do...but you spent longer than he did."

He sighed, his expression darkening as he turned to look at her. "Azkaban is the worst place anyone could ever go. People start screaming their heads off the moment they step foot into that place. Now, I managed to figure out a way to stay sane for twelve years, but it wasn't easy. Part of that was the fact that I knew I was innocent.

"Now, Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, his arrogance could rival any man's any day. That being said, to be shoved into Azkaban surrounded by the worst kinds of criminals…. Can you imagine what that thought alone could do to someone like him? And then add being tortured with your worst memory over and over again…. I doubt he'll ever be the same again."

"You really think there isn't much of a chance for him then?"

"There's a chance for everybody, Cassandra," Lupin interrupted, shooting Sirius a look before he could answer. "He might be a different person now because of what he's gone through, but who's to say that isn't for the better?"

Sirius snorted. "It would take a lot more than Azkaban to change Lucius Malfoy, Remus."

"Just like it would take a lot more for you to grow up and start acting like an adult for once in your life."

He got to his feet. "I am very much an adult! At least I can cook!"

Cassandra sighed and stood. "Think I'll be leaving now."

She walked over toward the door and up the stairs, wondering if she could find something more interesting than listening to the two of them bicker all day.

She frowned, pausing outside a door. Cassandra ran her hand over the name written there.

Regulus Arcturus Black

_ It couldn't be the same person, could it?_

She turned and walked into her own room. Cassandra dug around in her things until she found the locket. She opened it and took out the note, re-reading the contents.

_To the Dark Lord:_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you reach your match, you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

Cassandra stood and glanced down the hall, seeing the house elf.

"Kreacher!" She ran over toward him.

"Another half-blood come to crawl around the purebloods?" he sneered. "Or are you going to demand an extra pillow or another room with a better view?"

"Actually I was hoping to ask you about something. You've been a house elf here for a long time, haven't you?"

"I've been serving my mistress since before those boys could walk the earth."

"Then you knew Regulus Black?"

"Yes. Kreacher knew the young master."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Kreacher has sworn never to tell what happened to the young master."

"Do you know what this is?" She held the locket out for him to see.

He looked up at it and stepped forward, one finger brushing against the locket. "Where did you get this?"

"From the cave."

Kreacher looked up at her. "Master was there. He ordered Kreacher to take him to the cave. He made Kreacher leave him behind with the real locket. Kreacher tried to destroy it, but nothing Kreacher did could destroy the locket. Kreacher tried and tried but nothing worked…. Kreacher failed his young master in the end."

"Do you have the real locket here?"

"No." He sighed and shook his head. "There were years where the house was empty. A man came during the night and took many things...including the locket…." He looked up at her. "He took the locket that the young master wanted Kreacher to destroy."

"If he came again, would you remember him? The man?"

"Yes."

"Could you let me know? I need to find the real locket. There's something inside of it that's important to the Dark Lord."

"Kreacher is supposed to destroy the locket."

"Let me take care of that for you, Kreacher. I can help you." She held the locket out to him. "Please?"

He slowly nodded and took the locket from her. "The half-blood is kind to Kreacher. Far better than the current master. Kreacher will help her find the locket."

"Thank you. And Kreacher? I think he would've been proud of you."

The house elf placed the locket around his neck and held it in his hands. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black."

She smiled and turned to leave, going back to her room.

* * *

"Have you finished the wards?" Voldemort asked as Snape walked in.

"As many as I know."

"Where is she now?"

"At headquarters. For the Order of the Phoenix."

"For once I'm glad that not even I can locate that place. Barty managed it once, but even he couldn't figure out where she had gone for certain once she was inside. I trust you have someone watching her?"

"Yes."

"Good." He sighed and turned to face him. "I suspect this will be the last I'll be seeing of you for awhile. Better I cut off all contact with her. Keeps her safer."

"My lord?"

"You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. Despite everything that has happened over the years. You've been the one person who has yet to doubt me. For that I am grateful. But the time has come now for you to no longer be a Death Eater."

"I don't understand."

"Cassandra needs her father now more than ever. You are the only one I can entrust to protect her. The Death Eaters will come for her one day and when they do, I hope that you'll be the one to stand by her and keep her safe. Train her. Teach her to how duel until she can beat you a thousand times over. Teach her how to survive. Teach her how to live, Severus."

"Forgive me, but it sounds as if you're surrendering, my lord."

"Perhaps I am, in a way." He sighed and sat down. "I suppose that's what happens when you find something you fear more than your own death. If I am to face her one day, then I do not wish to be the one to kill her. But I will not force my own death upon her."

"Whatever you're planning, she'll argue against it, my lord."

He chuckled. "I know. She needn't worry. I'll secure the other Death Eaters. None of them will harm her. Not while I still live. Now go. Take her away before it's too late."

"I'm afraid it already is!" Bellatrix called out as she entered the room.

Snape turned, pointing his wand at her as Voldemort stood.

"What have you done to Cassandra?" Snape demanded, his voice a deadly quiet as he looked at the witch.

"Nothing yet, Sevvy. Now put that down, won't you? I only came to have a chat with the Dark Lord."

"Then have a seat," he offered. "Please. I insist."

"My lord—"

"Stand down, Severus. That's an order. Or must I put you under an Imperius Curse?"

Bellatrix glanced over at him. Severus nodded and lowered his wand. She smirked as she walked past him and took a seat. Voldemort sat down across from her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I was hoping I could convince you, my lord." She glanced over at Snape. "Does he really have to be here?"

"No." He nodded for Snape to leave. "I'm quite certain he has other business to attend to."

"My lord." Snape turned to go, closing the doors after him.

"That's better. No use in having someone hover over the conversation, wouldn't you agree, my lord? Now, about why I came…."

"Yes?"

"I was hoping I could convince you about the little witch."

"Cassandra?"

"Yes." Bellatrix sighed. "She's not worthy of being a Death Eater. She's not worthy of being loyal to you, my lord."

"She has shown no reason to doubt her loyalty."

"She's the _Chosen One_."

"And she's never once shown any loyalty toward Dumbledore. Not to mention any indication of wanting to kill me."

"She'll turn on you."

"I doubt she will. Cassandra has never been loyal to Dumbledore. Her own father even says that she resents the prophecy and Dumbledore for telling her to murder me."

"She'll turn on you. They always do."

"Would you say that about your own family? About your own sister?"

"Andromeda turned on us the day she met that filthy little muggle!"

"And Narcissa?"

"More willing to listen to her own son than her sister. And look at where that's gotten her! Draco's been thinking about running off to find the little witch. He's willing to destroy a pureblood line for that witch! He should be proud to be a pureblood! Should be proud to be serving you! But instead he's shunned both all because of _her_!"

"You're saying this is Cassandra's fault?"

"No." She stood, eyes narrowing as she looked at him. "You went soft the day you gave that little witch the Dark Mark."

"If I hadn't, then Severus would've turned. We would no longer have had a spy to watch Dumbledore's every move."

"He shouldn't have been willing to betray you in the first place!"

"I did what I had to when it came to Elaine's punishment. She was a traitor and she knew the price of her betrayal."

"And Barty? When he went to fight _for_ the Order instead of for us? If I hadn't killed him he would've killed all of us! He would've gone to their side!"

"He was loyal to Cassandra. He fought for her; not the Order."

"But you still sent him to Hogwarts!"

"I underestimated how much he would grow to care for her."

"That's not the only thing you've underestimated."

He discreetly reached for his wand. "Meaning?"

"How many times have you had the chance to kill her since we learned she was the Chosen One? Since we learned she was the one destined to kill you? How many times have you let her slip past you without doing a single thing?"

"I've been told she's a strong dueler."

"You want to call that an excuse? She could already be dead by now! But you keep her alive."

"Cassandra is a loyal Death Eater."

"And you keep defending her."

"She is worth defending. Cassandra has powerful magic, Bellatrix. Do you honestly wish to go up against her? You've seen her fight. You were there when she was at the ministry. Don't try to tell me you weren't afraid of what she was capable of then. And that was over a year ago. Not even seventeen years old and she's already able to surpass wizards twice her age. Can you imagine what she'll do when she has access to all of her magic?"

"Then it's better to kill her now than wait."

"It's already too late, Bella. Cassandra is under protection. You can't touch her."

"Can't I?"

"No one can find her now."

"Oh, I think I know someone who can." She grinned and took out her wand.

Voldemort moved, counteracting the spell she sent his way. "There's no need for this, Bella. No need for your death."

"I'm not going to die, my lord."

"You're outmatched."

"Am I?" She fired another curse at him.

Voldemort waved his wand to block it. "Yes. You are."

"You've grown soft. You've lost your touch."

"Surrender now or else you'll see just how very wrong you are. I won't hesitate to kill one of my own Death Eaters."

"Just one, my lord? How about two? Or five? Or ten? More, even? I lost count. So many of them no longer believe in you. They no longer believe you have what it takes to do what's needed." She fired a spell and then another.

He blocked hers and sent two of his own. Bellatrix smirked, laughing as she fired off more curses.

"_Avada ke_—"

"_Imperio_!"

The spell was stopped as a warm feeling washed over him. Voldemort lowered his wand as everything melted away from his mind. He couldn't remember what he had been so worried about before now. He couldn't remember much of anything at all.

"Come here," Bellatrix ordered.

He walked forward. There was nothing in his head now. Nothing except for the soothing, calm, intoxicating voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Kneel."

Voldemort did as he was instructed. It seemed right to follow her words, seemed right to listen to whatever she had to say. He needed her orders, he needed her guidance. She was his to command; no argument.

"Excellent." She smiled. "Go down to the basement while we wait for our other guest to finish his little task."

He stood and began walking toward the basement. Normally he would be concerned by what her cryptic words meant, but now he was only more than happy to do whatever Bellatrix said.

* * *

**A/N: Since this is the last story in this trilogy, thought it might be fun to see what you lovely readers are wanting to know.**

**Therefore, if you've got a username, a question related to A Different Destiny, The New Chosen One, or this story right here, then put it in the reviews along with your Hogwarts house! Whichever house currently has the most reviews, I'll select a question to answer each time I post a chapter.**

**Told you my house would be important at the end of this chapter :)**


	3. The Imperius Curse

Severus apparated in front of the buildings. He walked up to where Number 12 Grimmauld Place lay and quietly opened the door. He paused in the entryway, hearing voices from the kitchen.

"Come on, Moony! You can't sulk like that forever you know!"

"I can and I will, Padfoot."

"Look, just because Cassandra's going to be turning seventeen tomorrow doesn't mean you're that old! I mean, look at me!"

"What are you saying? You're just as old as I am!"

"But do I look like I am?"

"Actually you look worse. Azkaban did not do anything worthwhile for your looks."

"Hard to do so when there's no one to please."

A chair scraped against the floor as Remus stood and walked toward the door. "Would you mind keeping your voice down at least?" He paused, seeing him in the hall. "Severus? What are you doing here? Didn't expect you to be back until tomorrow at least."

"Cassandra? Where is she?"

"Asleep. You can help with the plans for her seventeenth. We almost have everything we need."

He turned toward the stairs.

"Severus?" Remus called out after him. "Let her sleep, would you? She's been having nightmares again."

He hesitated, one hand gripping the railing. Some small part of him told him it would be better to let her sleep. And yet, another, stronger part told him to continue up the stairs. He moved, walking up toward where her room was.

"Severus!" Remus hissed, following him.

He found her room and gently nudged the door open. Cassandra made a noise in her sleep, rolling over onto her side. He stepped into the room, taking his wand out as he approached.

"Let her sleep," he whispered from the doorway. "Merlin knows she needs it. One night isn't going to kill you. Severus?"

Something leapt up onto the bed, standing over her. A large wolf softly growled at him. Cassandra whimpered, curling up under the beast, blissfully unaware of what was guarding her while she slept.

"No," she murmured. "Go away."

He pointed his wand at where she was beneath the creature. It took a step forward and continued to growl at him. He hesitated, seeing something the wolf's eyes...the fierce protective look as it stood guard over her. He glanced down at where she was curled up, hand shaking as he felt the fear of what spell was in his mind, of the wolf's protective glare….

_You know the spell, _Bellatrix's voice whispered inside his mind._ Use it. You're so close. Go on! Do it!_

The fear was slowly pushed out of him by those words, replaced once more with the strange calmness, almost as if he could do nothing wrong. There was only her, those words, and the spell he had yet to speak.

"Severus?" Remus asked.

"_Avada kedavra_."

The spell shot from his wand as the wolf leapt in front of her. It vanished in a burst of green light before falling to the floor in a pile of fabric and stuffing.

_He began to slowly climb the stairs up to the second floor of the flat, wand at the ready. Then he saw it, the bright green flash of light. He sprinted up the rest of the way and down the hall, panic gripping his chest as he skidded into the room, wand pointed at the masked wizard who was now aiming for Cassandra…._

"What do you think you're doing?" the werewolf shouted. "Severus! Are you mental?"

He pointed his wand at her once more. "_Avada ke—_"

Severus grunted, being knocked aside as someone collided with him. Sirius got on top of him, pinning him against the ground as he tried to reach for his wand.

"Cassandra?" Remus shouted at her, shaking her by the shoulders. "Cassandra! Wake up!"

He managed wrap his fingers around the wand, pointing it toward her.

"Hm?" She stirred and slowly sat up. "Uncle Moony?"

"No!" Sirius grabbed his hand, aiming the wand toward the floor.

"_Avada kedavra_!"

"Cassandra!"

She screamed as the bed fell to the floor below them. Remus grunted, falling onto the mattress beside her. Severus fired a spell at Sirius, knocking him out.

He got to his feet, growling in frustration as he glared at the bed below him, seeing that the two of them had vanished.

* * *

Cassandra tried to keep calm as Lupin held her, one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, the other gripping his wand as they hid underneath the bed. She could hear sounds of a struggle above, could hear someone grunting as the other got to his feet. Footsteps echoed in the silence before stopping above them along with the sound of a frustrated snarl.

She screamed as the bed exploded above them. Lupin fired a spell overhead and she scrambled out of the way as the two of them dueled. Her eyes widened as a spell hit her godfather, knocking him off his feet and against the wall. Cassandra moved, running as more and more of her father's spells tried to hit her. She grabbed Lupin's wand and pointed it toward the opening.

"_Accio wand_!"

Her own flew toward her and she caught it, firing off a spell before dropping her godfather's wand. Cassandra threw up a shield, grunting as the full force knocked her back.

_So not only are you a master at dueling, but you've been holding back?_ She fired off another spell at him. _Great._

Cassandra dove to the side as another Killing Curse flew toward her. She rolled to her feet and fired off another spell.

"_Reducto_!" she shouted, aiming for where he stood before running off.

He chased her, scrambling after. Cassandra ran, firing spells over her shoulder. She winced as one of his hit her, sending her tumbling down the stairs and into another wall. Cassandra blinked, trying to stand. She grimaced and ducked as a bright green light soared toward her.

She sucked in a breath and ran, trying to ignore the pain. Cassandra gasped, stumbling out of the flat and into the street. She turned, throwing up a shield to block his attack. She waved her wand, creating a shield around herself as he fired spell after spell at her.

"Stop!" she yelled at him. "Dad! Why are you doing this?"

She winced as another spell contacted with the shield, ricocheting off to send bits of pavement flying around them. Her shield slowly began to disintegrate around her. Snape held his wand up, intent on using another spell against her.

"_Stupefy_!" a voice shouted.

Snape grunted, flying through the air as someone ran toward her. He grabbed her arm and they disapparated.

Cassandra stumbled, wincing as she fell onto the floor. She looked around, recognizing her own flat and the one who had brought her there.

"Draco?" She slowly got to her feet. "What—how are you even here?"

"Tried to warn you," he muttered in explanation. "My aunt took over."

"What?"

"Bellatrix. She took over everything. The Dark Lord's no longer in control of the Death Eaters. She is. Tried to warn you as soon as I heard. You weren't here, so I went back and found Wormtail. Wasn't too difficult to get the location out of him the little coward."

"But what about my dad? What's wrong with him?"

"She sent him after you. Wants you dead. Can't imagine why."

"But he's my dad! He would never—"

There was a crack and Draco turned, firing off a spell at Snape. Cassandra waved her wand, creating a shield around them.

"Explanation, Malfoy!" she demanded. "Now!"

"Ever heard of an Imperius Curse?" He fired a spell at Snape. "Need to get out of here!"

"I can't disapparate!"

"Then get out of the building, you git!" He shoved her toward the door. "Before the thing comes crashing down on top of us!"

She glanced up at the ceiling, seeing the cracks that were beginning to form as the spells shot out and hit the walls.

"How quickly can you disapparate?"

"Pretty quickly. Why?"

"Because it's about to come crashing down on top of us." She pointed her wand at the ceiling. "_Reducto_!"

Draco grabbed her hand and they disapparated outside of the flat. Cassandra gasped as the entire building came crashing down.

"Cassandra?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

A spell shot out from the street. She waved her wand, putting a shield. Snape walked toward them, continuing to fire spells.

"You need to get out of here!" Draco shouted at her, deflecting his spells. "He's after you!"

"Then why are you still here trying to protect me?" She levitated one of the stones and threw it in front of the spell.

"Because someone needs to help you! Obviously he's not going to do anything!" He fired off several spells before retreating behind her shield. "Can you even break an Imperius Curse?"

She grunted, gritting her teeth against his spell. "Not easily." She waved her wand up, deflecting his spell around them.

Cassandra waved her wand at the stones, casting runes to protect them while Draco continued to fire curses and hexes.

"But you do know—_Expelliarmus! Stupefy!_—how to break it?" he asked. "_Rictumsempra!_"

"It's not that easy!" she argued. "_Petrificus totalus_! Only the person who is under the curse can break it! And it takes a lot of—_Reducto!_—willpower to do so!"

"Then let's hope your dad can break it."

"If he can't, we're both dead," she muttered. "Unless you can knock him out?"

"I can barely land anything on him! How am I supposed to knock him out?"

"It's either that or last longer in a duel than he can!"

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can barely last a minute when I'm up against you! Can't you fight him?"

"I can't fight my dad!"

"Then run!" He fired another spell. "Go someplace else! Hide! Do something!" Draco looked over at her. "Bella's in control, Cassandra. She won't stop. Not until you're dead. Or worse."

"What about you?"

"I can look after myself."

She glanced at him and then at her father. Cassandra sighed, biting her lip. Draco gently held her hand, lightly giving it a squeeze.

"Keep an eye on him for me?"

He nodded. "Cassandra?"

"Yeah?"

Draco kissed her. "I love you. Just thought you should know."

She glanced over at Snape and then at him. "Do me a favor and disapparate, would you? And Draco? I'll see you when this is over. Promise."

He nodded and disapparated. Cassandra sighed and held her wand, pointing it at Snape.

"_Lumos maxima_!"

A bright light shot out of the tip, bathing the entire street in light. She turned and disapparated.

Cassandra winced and groaned, falling to her hands and knees, the ground swaying beneath her. She stood and hobbled toward one of the homes, pounding on the door until someone opened.

"Cassandra?" McGonagall demanded. "What are you—what are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Bellatrix took over," she gasped. "Dad's—under Imperius Curse…."

"Careful!" She placed her hands on her goddaughter's shoulders to steady her. "Here. Why don't you come inside, hm? You look as if you could use the sleep."

* * *

Severus groaned, holding a hand up to his head as he blinked, spots blurring his vision from the light. He looked around, slowly realizing that he was alone...that she had gone…. He knelt to the ground in frustration as the Imperius Curse tried to wash over him, as it tried to drag him back to the blissfully ignorant feeling.

_No_, he thought against it. _No._

_Find her, Severus. Find Cassandra. Kill her._

_No._

_Find her…, _Bellatrix's voice whispered in his ear. _Find Cassandra. Kill her…._

There was something to her voice. It was intoxicating...soothing…. But there was also something else that fought against her—that fought against the calmness and happiness that came with her voice.

Only once in his life could he remember hearing a voice that made him happy, that made him feel safe. He tried to find the name, tried to find words to name the owner of the voice that had made him happy once before.

_Find her, Severus. Find Cassandra. Kill her._

_No…._

_Find her, Sevvy._

_Sev…,_ another voice softly called out to him. _Sev…._

Images flashed through his mind. A young girl...a woman…her smile...her voice...her eyes…. He searched for a word, a word that could name her, that could place her and all the happiness she had given him.

_Elaine._ Severus blinked, remembering now. He could remember the real feeling of happiness, of what it meant to be happy.

He held a hand up to the silver snake pin at his collar. The one she had given him too many years ago.

_Find her, Severus, _Bellatrix's voice continued in his mind. _Find Cassandra. Kill her._

"No," he growled, getting to his feet. He knew what it felt like to be happy. What she had placed in his mind, the feeling that kept trying to drown out his other thoughts. That wasn't it. That wasn't the happiness he knew—it wasn't the kind he wanted.

_Find her._

"No."

_Kill her._

"No."

_Cassandra. Kill Cassandra._

"No!"

He gasped, shuddering as the spell left him. Severus slowly blinked and stared at his hands.

There was no longer anything inside his mind. No voice, no blissful happiness…. And then everything came crashing down as he looked around at the destruction before him, realizing what had just happened.

He slowly got to his feet, staring in shock at the ruins of what was once his flat. Severus walked toward the destruction, eyes sweeping over the rubble. He slowly waved his wand, repairing the damage piece by piece.

Once it was finished, he continued to stare at the building a moment longer before turning toward the street. He frowned and walked over to one side, kneeling down to trace his fingers around the still-lingering runes.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief, recognizing them as Cassandra's doing. She had escaped the destruction that had occurred when the flat had been destroyed. He could recall parts of their duel out in the street now. He proudly smiled as he remembered her shields, as he remembered how frustrating it had felt to try and pierce those shields of hers.

_I've taught you well,_ he thought to himself as he stood. _Good._

There was a loud crack and he turned, eyeing the blonde woman.

"Narcissa. What are you doing here?"

She pointed her wand at him and fired a spell that knocked him off his feet. "That was for trying to kill my son."

"Blame your sister," he argued, wincing as he stood. "She's the one who put me under the Imperius Curse. I would also blame Draco as he decided to get involved."

"Oh, I intend to have words with my son about his behavior tonight."

"So why are you here then? Are you to report back to Bellatrix about whether or not I succeeded? Or are you here to fetch me and drag me back to her?" He pointed his wand at her. "Because I have no intention of returning to that witch."

"I'm afraid you no longer have a say in the matter, Severus."

"Don't treat me like a child, Narcissa. Or have you forgotten how willing a parent will go for their child?" He frowned, trying to disapparate, only to find that he couldn't.

"Anti-apparation wards," Narcissa explained with a thin smile. "Did you honestly believe I would come here without setting them up? I know you too well, after all."

"I still have no intention of being dragged before your witch of a sister." He smirked. "And I don't know where Cassandra could've gone. She's vanished."

"You think I care about something like that?"

"Shouldn't you? Seeing as your sister started all of this because she cared…."

"I'm not Bella, Severus."

"No. You aren't." He slowly lowered his wand, pausing as he eyed her. "So why are you here then? Because if this was simply for Draco, you would've already killed me."

"Oh, I'm here for another reason. I do so hate to be indebted to a person."

"Meaning?"

Narcissa smiled and pointed her wand at him. She spoke the incantation before he could even realize what she was doing.

* * *

"So you're telling me you found him like this?" Bellatrix asked, eyeing Severus as he sat in the cellar where they had chained him up.

"Yes." Narcissa sighed. "I'm tempted to say that Cassandra must've done something to him before escaping to ensure that we wouldn't be able to find her."

"But?"

"No one can be that clever."

"We'll get her eventually." Bellatrix sighed and waved her wand, summoning a cauldron and various potion ingredients before Severus. "For now, he has a job to do. _Imperio_."

A glaze came over his eyes as he began working on the potion Bellatrix had assigned him, the Imperius Curse compelling Severus to do as she said.

"Come, Cissy!" She called out as she turned to leave. "We have better things to do than watch them all day."

"So you're just going to stand there following her orders?" Voldemort demanded.

"She's my sister."

"Loyal to blood then, Narcissa? You'd do whatever it takes to protect your own family? To keep them happy? Then why are you helping Bella find the girl your son's in love with?"

"Draco isn't—"

"You saw what he was willing to do; how far he was willing to go to protect her. You wouldn't call that love?"

"How can you know love when you've never felt it before? When have you ever cared for anyone other than yourself?"

"Blame my mother for that." He sighed. "But I can _care_ for people. I can see how deeply people care for others when they're in love. I can see how deeply your son cares for Cassandra. And I can see how deeply she cares for him."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "We all have to make sacrifices at some point. No one can afford the luxury of being love."

"Is that why you did what you did to Severus?"

"I owed her a favor. My debt has been repaid."

"Has it?"

"Yes. It has." She turned and left him.

* * *

Cassandra groaned, slowly sitting up on the bed. She winced, holding a hand up to her head as she stood and grabbed her wand, shuffling out into the other room.

Smells of cooking breakfast greeted her and she tilted her head in surprise at her godmother sitting at the table, reading the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_, with one hand waving her wand at the pans.

"Sit," McGonagall instructed. "I expect you're hungry?"

She nodded and sat down, feeling her stomach growl at the promise of food. Cassandra eyed herself, seeing that most of her injuries had healed.

"You're lucky to have survived against your father," she continued, setting the newspaper down. "Severus is far more proficient at dueling than you'd ever expect him to be."

"I learned. He's been holding back." Cassandra sighed, staring at the headline.

Death Eaters Take Over Ministry

Can Anyone Stop You-Know-Who Now?

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days. I summoned Poppy over to look at you after a full day had passed. She said your magic needed replenishing and that you ought to wake up soon."

"I slept through my birthday?"

"Considering what's happened to you, a celebration can be delayed." She waved her wand and filled up two plates with freshly made food. "Eat up."

Cassandra nodded and began, wincing at the hot food. "What about Uncle Moony? And Sirius? They were also attacked."

"They're fine, dear. A bit bruised, but nothing too terrible."

"Good." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Very good." She swallowed and glanced over at her godmother. "I shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Bellatrix took over power from You-Know-Who! She put my dad under the Imperius Curse! I shouldn't be here having breakfast while she's out there doing who knows what trying to find me and have me killed!"

"Sadly, I must agree with you on that."

"You—you do?"

"I may be your godmother, but even I can see that sitting still is no longer safe for you." She stood. "Come with me."

Cassandra got to her feet and followed her godmother to the sitting room. McGonagall picked something up and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"An Invisibility Cloak. I found it while I was cleaning out Albus's things. It once belonged to James Potter. It ought to keep you safe." She also handed her a small purse. "And there should be enough things in there to keep you safe including several potions."

She took both items and nodded. Cassandra set the cloak into the bag and looped it around her shoulder. She sighed and hugged her godmother.

"I'll miss you, Aunt Minnie."

McGonagall smiled and returned the hug. "I expect I'll see you again soon enough, dear. And if things ever do settle down, there will always be a seat at Hogwarts for you."

She sighed and took a step back. "I don't think things will ever get back to normal."

"No, I expect they won't. But nonetheless you will always be my goddaughter. Now go take care of things so you can return home to us."

"I'll do my best."

"I'll only accept that if your best will get you back home." McGonagall gave her a sad smile. "And I do except you home. Oh, and Cassandra?"

"Yes, Aunt Minnie?"

"Your father does love you and he will miss you while you're gone. I know he didn't get the chance to say so under the Imperius Curse, but it is and always will be the truth. You're just about the only thing Severus is willing to fight for even if he doesn't say it enough."

"I know. I'll miss him too." She sighed and bit her lip. "More than I'll miss anyone, I suppose."

"Best of luck to you then."

"Thank you. For everything." Cassandra smiled and sighed, disapparating from the home.

* * *

**A/N: So, it looks like these chapters are going to be posted every 2(ish) days. So be sure to subscribe to stay up to date.**


	4. The Final Year

Draco sighed, taking his seat on the train to Hogwarts. Longbottom, Lovegood, and the youngest Weasley joined him, much to his dismay. He crossed his arms and turned to look out the window, berating himself for choosing to sit someplace other than his normal spot.

"Hello, Draco," Lovegood greeted as the train began to move. "Did you have a pleasant holiday?"

"How 'pleasant' can you get?" Weasley muttered, sulking in her seat. "Now that the ministry's fallen to You-Know-Who…. Do you have any idea how much I had to argue with my mom to even come here?"

"Same," Longbottom added. "My Gran really didn't want me coming back. Now that Dumbledore's gone and the ministry's fallen, there's no one to protect us, is there?"

"There's always reason to hope," Lovegood argued. "Things can't stay awful forever. Otherwise there would be no happiness in the world."

"How are you so optimistic?" Draco asked. "Why are you even this optimistic?"

"Because the alternative is to feel scared and upset. When everyone feels that way, You-Know-Who has won. It's easier to take over the world when everyone's given up hope. No one will try to resist you then."

He blinked in surprise, not expecting her to be capable of saying something like that. Draco instead glanced over at the others and then at the corridor in confusion. "I don't suppose any of you have seen Cassandra around?"

"Not really," Weasley answered. "We've tried writing to her all summer, but she hasn't responded to any of our letters."

"We thought she might've talked to you, actually," Longbottom explained, leaning forward a bit. "I mean, you're her closest friend, aren't you?"

He did his best to hide his reddening cheeks. "What gave you that idea?"

"She sort of fancied you," Weasley pointed out. "It wasn't too difficult to see last year."

"She never said anything."

"Have you ever known Cassandra to admit when she's feeling anything at all?" Longbottom argued. "It's hard enough to tell what she's feeling."

"You know what she's feeling if you know what to look for," Lovegood spoke up as she opened up the latest edition of the _Quibbler_. "It takes some time, but it's quite easy to see."

"Like what?"

"When she's upset about her magic. Or whenever it gets out of control and she's scared about it. She won't tell you that she's afraid, but you can see it. She tends to research obscurials whenever she's afraid of her magic. I don't know why exactly, but she does."

Draco sighed and glanced out the window. Now that he thought about it, he was probably the only person—aside from her father—that she ever felt comfortable being vulnerable in front of. He had seen her be upset, had seen her yell at him, had seen her trying to keep her emotions in check around him.

But he had also seen her scream at him, cry in front of him, yell at him, smile with him…. He could see her face now. How many times had she actually smiled before? The last time he had seen her smile had been when she had taken him to ride on the thestrals last year. But how many times had he seen her really smile before that? He could recall seeing her look more like her father—with his set, unreadable expression permanently on his face—than he could recall seeing her happy.

Draco sighed. _Terrified of your magic, hated by Death Eaters and almost every student at Hogwarts, forced to be the Chosen One…. I'll find you again, Cassandra. Wherever you've run off to, I'll find you again and I'll give you a reason to smile and be happy. I promise._

* * *

He filed into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table, trying his best to not notice the vacant seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Lovegood. He instead focused on piling his plate with food and digging in, listening to the buzz of conversation around him.

An elbow nudged his ribs and he turned, glaring at Zabini.

"Did you see the new staff yet?" the Slytherin asked, nodding toward the professors.

Draco eyed the changes in surprise. He recognized two of the newcomers as being Death Eaters. Alecto and Amycus Carrow seemed to be professors now. Of course they were here on Bella's orders seeing as she could do anything she wanted with Hogwarts now that she was in charge of the ministry.

However, the headmaster's position drew his attention more. Severus Snape sat in the tall chair that had once belonged to Albus Dumbledore. The previous Defense Against the Dark Arts and former Potions Professor eyed the students with his usual glare, keeping his eyes on the four tables before him rather than on any of the other professors.

A moment passed before he rose from his seat and walked to the podium. A hush fell over the crowd as they all wondered what Snape would have to say.

"I suspect I ought to welcome you to another year here at this establishment," he began. "I'm quite certain that each and every one of you are aware of the recent changes that have occured within the Ministry of Magic. As such, you can welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Amycus Carrow. You may also welcome your new Muggle Studies professor, Alecto Carrow. Professor Carrow would like me to inform you that from this moment on, Muggle Studies will be compulsory for all Hogwarts students. No exceptions."

Draco frowned, hearing the confused whispers. No doubt the compulsion was to make them all listen to how terrible muggles were and how much better purebloods were compared to muggleborns.

"Furthermore," Snape continued, "many of you may be aware that we are missing a guest tonight. The _Chosen One_, Miss Cassandra Johnson. If any of you know where she is located, it would be in your best interest to alert me at once. I think you'll find that things will change for the better now that the Dark Lord has taken control over the ministry; something which Miss Johnson hopes to overthrow and undo. That will be all."

.

* * *

"That was...quite the speech...Severus," Minerva commented as the students began to file out of the hall. "Not exactly what I had expected you to say."

"And what did you expect me to say?" he asked. "Some rousing speech like the one our previous headmaster gave to the students each year?"

"Not entirely, but something along those lines might've sufficed."

"Hardly one day into a new term and you're already questioning my abilities, Minerva?"

"Questioning? I was merely suggesting that you—"

"Yes?"

"Things at Hogwarts are bound to change now that you're headmaster, but they don't have to change like this."

"They do and they will. If you don't like it, then I suggest you hand in your resignation."

She sighed in annoyance as he turned to leave, flanked on either side by the Carrows.

"Cassandra would be disappointed to see you like this, Severus!" she shouted after him.

He paused before turning to glare at her. "And why would I care about what a former student of mine thinks? Unless you have any idea just where she might've gone?"

"I don't."

"Then I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

He turned and left her standing there at a loss for words.

"He's not the same student he used to be, is he?" Horace asked, walking over to her. "Things have changed him."

_But how much have they changed him_? She silently wondered, heading toward her own chambers.

* * *

Draco sighed, doing his best in Transfiguration. He couldn't help but occasionally glance over at the empty seat next to him.

"This is all rather good progress you're making," McGonagall pointed out as she walked amongst the students. "Do keep up the effort."

He looked up as she passed, sparing him only a momentary glance before turning away to continue on. Draco turned back to the text, knowing that she wasn't all that happy that Cassandra had left Hogwarts.

Class ended and he collected his things, hesitating before leaving the classroom. He turned toward the professor.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall asked as she sat at her desk. "Do you have something you wish to say?"

Draco hesitated, gripping his bag as he stood there. "I—I don't, professor."

"Then carry on. Best not be late to your next class."

* * *

"Upset she's gone?" Blaise called out from where he lay on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, a book propped open before him.

"Meaning?" Draco demanded.

"Cassandra. She's gone. You're upset." He sat up and eyed the blonde. "How much more do you need clarified?"

"If I wanted someone to complain to, I would've paid someone else."

"Come on." He rolled his eyes and leaned back. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Doesn't take a genius to see that you've blockaded yourself in the library every single night for the past two months."

"Why would you care? It's not like you've ever really spoken to anyone since you first got to this place."

"There are times to watch and times to step in." He shrugged. "And I better be nice to the people I have to share a dorm with, you know."

"Clever." Draco sighed and sat down across from him. "Absolutely brilliant, Zabini. Just like your mom. Going to marry—what is it now? Seven wives?"

"I already have enough money from her to live the way I want to five times over. But I'm not the one with the missing girlfriend."

He shot to his feet."Cassandra's not my girlfriend!"

Blaise smirked. "Knew you were upset about her."

Draco glared at him in frustration as he slowly sat back down. "Fine! Happy? So I miss her! Why should you care?"

"Because you're girlfriend's the Chosen One and things aren't looking too good around here without her. You don't exactly have to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts to hear what's been going on there."

"As much as I enjoy watching some of them get what they deserve, the Cruciatus Curse is a bit beyond me."

"Makes me glad I backed out of that class the moment I could. So are you planning on going after her then? Declaring your undying love in the midst of a raging battlefield or something?"

"No."

"Too dramatic?"

"Tried the 'declaration' thing. Twice. Didn't work."

Blaise's eyes widened with surprise and disbelief. "You're sure about that?"

"Positive. And even if I wasn't, I can't really do anything about it now. She's gone and I have no idea where she went."

"You're wrong, Malfoy. She fancies you. Has for awhile now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"She never showed any interest. And even if she did, it's still too late." He sighed and flopped onto the sofa. "She's gone, Zabini. Cassandra's gone and it might be years before I ever see her again!"

"You're being dramatic. Again. And you're acting like she's the only one you can end up with."

"She is!" Draco glared at him and sat up. "Cassandra's been one of my best friends for years! In all that time, there's never been another girl that I've fancied! Not the way I do her. I don't care if she is a half-blood. I want to be with her! I want to see her again!"

"Fine." Blaise sighed and stood. "But you're going to owe me one."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He smirked and turned to go to the dormitory. "I have a way of finding people, Malfoy."

* * *

He smirked, watching as Crabbe and Goyle ran into Longbottom in the courtyard.

"So this is your plan then?" Malfoy demanded. "Beat Longbottom to a pulp?"

"You're rather oblivious for a Slytherin." Blaise sighed, tilting his head as they began beating him up. "I told you I have a way of finding people."

"But when everyone else is out to find her too?"

"Once again, you are oblivious, Malfoy."

"Then tell me what your plan is."

"If I did, you could ruin part of it. Can't afford for anything to go wrong." He smirked as Crabbe and Goyle left Longbottom wincing on the ground. "Finally." Blaise sighed and turned to leave. "My work here is done."

"Work? What work? Zabini!"

* * *

"Why do you always have to be so cryptic?" Draco demanded as he walked into the common room. "You're like a Ravenclaw or something!"

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

"Really? Because your girlfriend's a Ravenclaw, remember?"

"She's not my—" He paused, seeing the piece of parchment Zabini held out to him. "What is that?"

"A note."

Draco hesitantly took it from him. "About what?"

"Your girlfriend. Might want to burn that after you've finished reading it. Apparently no one can find her. Looks like McGonagall's been having the Order of the Phoenix—whatever that is—try to locate her, but no one's been able to track her down. Your girlfriend's good at hiding."

"So no one can find her then? Is she still alive?"

"No idea." He sighed and put his hands into his pockets as he walked toward the dormitory. "My work here is done."

Draco unfolded the note, seeing that what Zabini had told him was all there in McGonagall's handwriting. He held a hand up to his chest, feeling the charm beneath his shirt. Cassandra had given it to him last year. The Weasley twins had said that it would break if she ever died, but…. He couldn't help but worry about her. Especially with his aunt out there running things now. She might not be dead according to the charm, but she very well could be in pain or be driven completely mad.

He winced and shook his head, trying to put the idea out of his mind. It wouldn't help if he had to picture her like that. He couldn't picture her like that. He couldn't.

_I want to find you again. I really do. But if I do...you could get hurt. If I find you, it's only a matter of time before Bellatrix does._ He sighed and took the charm out, staring at it. _Live. Please, Cassandra? Wherever you are, just live, alright? Promise me you'll live. And not just to be alive, but promise that you'll actually be happy and alive and alright. Just promise me that. Please?_

"I'll see you when this is over," her voice echoed in his head. "Promise."

_I'll hold you to that one, Johnson. You know I will. I need to see you when this is all over. When you're no longer the bloody Chosen One, when Bellatrix isn't out to get you. Just stay alive until then, alright? Because you promised. And I know it sounds stupid, but you never break a promise. That's what you've always told me and I'll hold you to it even now. Promise._

* * *

"Why do we have to get up so bloody early just to board a train?" Parkinson complained as they walked toward the gates with the other seventh years.

"It's our last year here," Granger argued. "Might as well celebrate it in the traditional way. Generations of students have been doing this for years, you know."

"Doesn't mean _we_ have to!"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at the exchange as he gathered with the others before the professors. The Heads of Houses, headmaster, and deputy headmasters were all there waiting for them.

"Quiet!" one of the Carrows shouted. "I'm sure your headmaster has a few choice words for you."

"Yes." Snape took a step forward as he looked at all of them. "It seems that you have all somehow managed to reach this point. This is the final moment you will ever step foot on the grounds of Hogwarts." He paused for a moment, his gaze sweeping over each and every one of them. "Things will certainly be different now. The walls of this school will no longer be able to protect you. Therefore, if any of you thinks about harboring or aiding a certain criminal, then you can rest assured that you will be found and punished within the full extent of the ministry's power. That will be all."

He walked through the students as they parted to make room for both him and the Carrows to pass.

"Yes, well—" McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing attention back to the remaining professors. "All students, if you will please follow us to the boats! We'll be departing in a few short moments."

Draco followed the others to the boats and climbed in. Parkinson joined him and shot a glare as two others tried to get in as well.

"It's full," she argued. "I won't have you sitting with us, mudbloods." She smirked and flipped her hair. "Don't want to taint our last moments here, do we?"

"Speak for yourself," Zabini pointed out as he climbed in with Daphne in tow. "Personally, I've never quite found any real reason to be annoyed by the muggle-borns. There are good and bad ones just as there are good and bad purebloods."

"Our magic is still better than what they have," Daphne chimed in as the boat began to move across the water.

Draco turned, watching as Hogwarts slowly began to shrink as they traveled away.

_Cassandra smiled as she held onto the side of the boat, watching as the school came into view before them. Draco frowned, noting that it wasn't any different than what he had seen in books or photos at the manor. He glanced over at her, seeing the look of amazement on her face. How was she so impressed by that? She must've heard more stories and seen more photos than he had given that her father would be one of their professors._

_ "All of these others are so shocked by this thing," Draco called out, smirking as he drew her attention away from the building. "I've seen manors larger than this. Speaking of which, is it true that you actually got to stay with You-Know-Who over the summer?"_

_ "He invited me."_

_ He sighed and folded his arms in annoyance. "Guess you're not all that bad for a half-blood."_

_ She grinned and rolled her eyes at him, turning back to look at the building. "We're finally here," she whispered. "We're finally going to learn magic, Draco."_

The boat came to a stop, jerking him out of the memory. He stood and got out, pausing to glance back at the distant castle. His hand curled into a fist at his side, regretting the fact that Cassandra probably wouldn't be able to see the view for a long time.

_We went across together our first year, but I'm the only one who got to come back. How pathetic does that sound?_

Draco turned and went to board the train, hoping that there were still some decent seats left. He wanted to leave Hogwarts behind as quickly as he could. The sooner he got out of there, the sooner it would stop reminding him of her.

* * *

"So you're finished?" Lovegood asked, walking in. "Sorry. I do hope I'm not intruding or anything. You just looked like you could use a friend."

"Not exactly the one I wanted," he pointed out, sinking into the seat. "You can still sit."

"Thank you. I quite enjoy sitting while on a train. It is preferable to standing." She smiled and sat down. "I know you miss her, Draco. I do as well."

"What? I don't—I don't miss her."

"You don't?" Luna tilted her head as she looked at him. She reached up and lowered the odd pink spectacles over her eyes and frowned. "There's something bothering you, isn't there?" She removed the spectacles and placed them back on her head. "You have a lot of wrackspurts flying around your head."

"You're making stuff up. Never heard of a 'wrackspurt'."

"They're small creatures who fly into your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy," she explained with a smile as if that made things less confusing.

"If you wanted to know, you could've just asked instead of making up some fake creature to get an answer."

"They're not fake. Most people just think they are because they can't see them and therefore they can't understand them." She sighed and looked at him. "I know I'm not the person you want to talk to, but talking can help. If anything, you can at least put things out in the open. I find that talking out loud does tend to put things into perspective."

Draco groaned and fished a letter out of his pocket. He tossed it at her. "Here. Read it if you're so interested."

Luna picked up the letter and opened it, eyeing the contents. "You're getting married? To Astoria? She seems rather pleasant. I do hope you'll be very happy together."

"That's not the point!" He snatched the letter away from her and shoved it back into his pocket. "The point is that I have to get married to a pureblood as soon as I get home!"

"You've met her before, haven't you?"

"A few times. Daphne's in my year, so…."

"I do hope she's nice."

"Still not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Cassandra. I want to marry her, alright? Happy now?"

"Then why are you getting married to Astoria?"

"It's an arranged marriage. I don't have a choice."

"That's a funny thing to say. Everyone has a choice. Some are harder than others, but the choice is still there. I mean, Cassandra had the choice to stay or run away, didn't she?"

"She chose to leave. So? Shouldn't you be upset about it?"

"I was, but not anymore." Luna shrugged and looked out the window. "I've known her for quite some time now. Leaving her father behind as well as her friends…. It couldn't have been an easy decision to make. But I do know that she'll do what she must to keep the people she cares about most safe. Everyone wants to find her and take her away, so hiding must've been the best choice. It couldn't have been easy to leave, but she did it for us."

"Do you know why or are you just guessing?"

"Guessing, but that doesn't mean that it isn't true." Luna sighed. "I do hope things will be easier for Professor Snape once Cassandra returns. It must be terrible not being able to see her right now. He did have quite a lot of wrackspurts in his head this year."

"He's always been like that."

"No. Not entirely. There's something missing this year. Perhaps I'll bring him more wormwood next year. That seemed to make him happier last time."

"Wormwood?"

She nodded. "In my first class with him, Professor Snape asked about wormwood and asphodel. Cassandra said that it was the same question he asked her class the year before. He seemed to enjoy the potions and lectures that featured wormwood more than the others. I don't know why, but it's true."

"Probably something only a Ravenclaw would be able to figure out."

Luna shook her head. "Not entirely. Everyone is capable of seeing the smaller details. It only depends on how you act once you have the knowledge at hand."

"You do realize you only make sense half the time, right?"

"That's a very nice thing to say, Draco."

"Merlin, that wasn't exactly a compliment, you know."

"Compared to what other people have told me, it is."

He sighed and stared out the window, riding in silence the remainder of the way to King's Cross. The train slowly entered the station and Luna stood, collecting her things before smiling at him with a small wave.

"I hope you have a happy marriage, Draco. Perhaps I'll see you again in the future years. That would be rather nice. I do quite enjoy seeing friends."

"Yeah. Sure." He sighed and stood, collecting his things as well. Draco paused, catching a glimpse of the waiting families standing on the platform.

_Everything is going to change, _he silently thought, slowly making his way off the train and onto the platform. _Everything. Hogwarts is officially over._


	5. Four Years Until a Reunion

Draco sighed, sitting in his office as he filed through a mountain of paperwork. Three years of being an auror had been nice and all, but the paperwork that came with the job was a nightmare. He groaned and stood, going to the window to look out over the ministry's atrium instead of the papers still left for him to fill out.

He glanced around, seeing the busy ministry workers scurrying to do their business all under the watchful eye of the grand statue. A large wizard had been built there with the prominent feature being several dozen smaller figures holding up the wizard. Muggles and muggle-borns in their rightful place. At least, that's what he had been told.

He turned back toward his office, seeing the piled up objects and potions and books scattered around on his desk. Everything he did as an auror was to track down Cassandra. Every lead the aurors—or Death Eaters, seeing as they were basically the same nowadays—had come across was bound to cross his desk. A few mentioned names had gotten him promoted to Head of Auror Office within a month, so everything had to come to him. Which also meant that it kept him in a good position to hunt out any resistance spies.

It had been four years since the Death Eaters had taken over the ministry and four years since his seventh year at Hogwarts. That meant four years of witches and wizards resisting against the changes Bellatrix had done. Most of the smarter ones remained in hiding while others still tried to protest against what they were doing, waving around signs and spells claiming that Cassandra would return to them one day….

His eyes drifted over to the wanted poster on the back of his door. Cassandra's face looked out at him from there, forever frozen at the age of seventeen.

UNDESIRABLE NO. 1

CASSANDRA JOHNSON

Contact the Ministry of Magic immediately if you have any information concerning her whereabouts. Failing to report will result in punishment.

REWARD

10,000 galleons on her head

Draco sighed, looking at her as he slid his hands into his pockets. He had joined the aurors in order to find her, in order to see her one last time. He had spent countless hours at the ministry in his office searching for any sign or clue as to where she might've gone; so many hours that everyone else complained how little he spent at home.

_Then again, it's not like I want to be home. That's where Astoria and my parents are, after all._

His hand curled into a fist at his side, feeling the gold band around his finger. He had heard the gossip surrounding his marriage to Astoria; how it was an arranged marriage meant to keep him in line, how he felt no love for her, how the fact that they had no children by now was a strain on their relationship…. It wasn't that he hated her or anything—as far as options for a pureblood marriage went, there were much worse options. But he didn't love her. Not when he still loved Cassandra. He had tried to feel something for Astoria, but there was nothing there. At least, there was nothing more than him seeing her as a friend.

A clock chimed and he glanced over at the time, groaning as he grabbed his things. He could only stay at the office for so long before he could no longer come up with a reasonable excuse.

Still, a slowed pace through the ministry's corridors never hurt anyone along with a few glances into the remaining offices to ensure that everyone else were doing their jobs. One of Draco's assignments as the Head of the Auror Office had been to keep an eye on anyone who might try to resist Bellatrix's changes.

He glanced up at one of the banners, frowning as he saw Voldemort's image displayed up there. Everyone around him believed that Voldemort was the one to fear, but he and several others knew that it was Bellatrix pulling the strings. Voldemort was only a figurehead—a mere puppet being spoon-fed potions to keep him in line.

Draco sighed and stepped into the floo network. The ministry vanished behind him and he stepped out into the manor.

The home was far smaller in comparison to the manor his parents owned—he would inherit that one when they died as all the other Malfoy sons had. This one was more of an old vacation home, which made living there with Astoria all the more difficult.

_ "Hah!" Draco grinned, pointing the stick at her. "Got you!"_

_ "No you didn't!" Cassandra argued from behind the sofa. "I put up a shield! And I had a potion!"_

_ "Potions aren't allowed! That's cheating!"_

"You're home," Astoria greeted, drawing him out of the memory. "I thought you were going to stay later."

He glanced over at her, once again regretting not being able to love her the way he should love his wife. Astoria had pretty blonde hair that was pinned up with small jewels and jade green eyes. She was slim, not too tall, and had a nice smile, though her voice was laced with the same regret he had often addressed her with.

"Managed to get through the paperwork faster than I thought," he muttered in explanation.

"I see." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well I just got home, so you'll have to wait on dinner. Don't suppose you want to do something else, do you?"

"Not really." He walked over and picked up the latest edition of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Should've guessed." She rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen.

Draco sat in one of the chairs and glanced over the headlines. It would seem that Bellatrix's forces were spreading farther and farther with each passing day. The muggles had also taken note of what was going on, but he knew that from all of the complaints that had passed his desk. There was a reason for why there were conversations about creating another department just to obliviate the muggles and keep them from bringing their own armies to attack. He knew enough of the muggle world from Cassandra that they still possessed dangerous weapons despite never being able to use a wand.

He turned the page, reading over the latest gossip on where Cassandra might've been spotted. A few tried to place her back at Hogwarts, though he knew better than that. McGonagall alone would confirm any true sighting of Cassandra at or near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco would count on Snape alerting them, but as more years passed, the less confidence he felt in the man's ability to identify her.

Draco had once checked in on Snape in the earlier days when he had been following several leads there. However, he had only found a defeated-looking man who looked and acted more like a prisoner than a headmaster. Of course, he did check up on Snape every now and again as he had promised Cassandra to keep an eye on him for her. More than once, he hoped that she wouldn't have to see Snape looking as defeated as he was.

"Dinner's finally ready!" Astoria called out.

He stood and went to join her at the table, taking his seat across from her as he glanced down at the plate of food before him. "It looks nice. Much more edible than anything mother ever attempted to cook."

"That's what happens when you learn how to actually cook instead of relying on a house elf to do everything for you," she retorted. "Even if some prefer their masters giving orders, wizards still ought to be able to do things on their own. And all of them deserve to be treated with some form of respect."

He shrugged as he dug in. "If you're referring to Dobby, my father was the one in charge of that stuff. I never punished him."

"But you never did anything either. At least half-bloods treat their house elves with respect and dignity."

"Be careful who you say that to, you know. You're making it seem like half-bloods are decent people."

"Aren't they?"

"I'm not saying anything against them. I'm just saying that even purebloods can be executed for saying the wrong thing nowadays."

"And how many muggle-borns have your aurors arrested and brought to trial at the ministry?"

"That's not my concern. The paperwork comes in, I sign it, that's all." He held up his hands in surrender. "If you don't like it, then maybe you should become an auror and I'll manage the estates."

"Fine!" She stood and glared at him in annoyance. "Quit your job for all I care! And don't lecture me about how I feel about half-bloods since we both know how _you_ feel about her!"

Draco sighed as Astoria left, once again ending one of their dinner conversations in another argument. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the now vacant seat across from him. Once again, he wished that they could get through a meal without fighting. At least they weren't reaching for their wands, but more civilized conversation was still far off.

He wondered if his parents had ever fought like they were doing right now. They must've at some point in their marriage. They had had an arranged marriage just like Draco and Astoria. However, his parents seemed to get along decently well...which was being highly optimistic for his and Astoria's future.

Draco stood and took out his wand to clear away the dishes before going upstairs to their room where Astoria would no doubt be. He walked past her on the bed and went to the closet to change out of his work clothes.

He sighed as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He ran a hand over his hair, making a note to himself to get it trimmed soon—he had found he had a preference for shorter hair ever since becoming an auror. He also needed a shave. It was always a shock to see how much he had aged over the years. Gone were the days of Quidditch matches and stressing over homework assignments.

Yet he had added more scars to the ones he had gained at Hogwarts. Several spells had hit him in training—though he had been one of the better duelers at the time thanks to his attempts to beat Cassandra. Even more spells had hit him during his work in the field chasing down wizards who resisted Bellatrix. He was still rather proud of himself to be able to stand up to several members of the Order of the Phoenix who were twice his age and even more so.

He pulled on his shirt and stepped out, climbing into bed next to Astoria. "Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose so," came her muttered reply.

"Good." He turned over, his back to her. "Pleasant dreams." Draco sighed and paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. "You could always leave, you know."

"_I _wouldn't do that. _You_ would."

"Astoria—"

"If she came back you would. Admit it, Draco."

He sighed, laying back down on the pillow, unable to answer.

"I knew it," she muttered.

He stared at the wall, wanting to have some feeling for her. True, he hadn't been too excited about the arranged marriage, but Astoria had turned out to be very nice and pleasant. Even in the few times he had encountered her at Hogwarts—though always in the presence of her older sister—Astoria had seemed more pleasant than the other Slytherin girls in his year had been.

But he wasn't the husband Astoria deserved. They both knew that. She had seen the looks Draco had given Cassandra at Hogwarts, so she knew that he had feelings for Cassandra. At least she hadn't gotten her hopes up early on only to be let down later, though that didn't seem like much of a solution.

_ Draco sighed, staring at himself in the mirror, anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other._

_ "You look so handsome!" his mother praised, smiling as she walked over to join him. "You're getting married at last."_

_ "To someone I didn't choose," he muttered._

_ "Well, when I was your age, I was being married to Lucius."_

_ "Still…."_

_ "If you had another pureblood in mind, why didn't you say something earlier?" Her face fell as she looked at him. "Ah. Because she's not a pureblood, is she? You want Cassandra, don't you?"_

_ He nodded and sighed, turning away from the mirror. "I love her."_

_ "She's gone, Draco. No one can find her. It's been almost a year since she vanished."_

_ "I still love her. I don't want anyone who isn't her."_

_ "Then at least marry Astoria. Everyone is already here for your wedding. You need to marry a pureblood, Draco. It's in your best interest."_

_ "It's in my best interest as a Malfoy," he corrected._

_ "Then think of it this way: if you love her, you'll marry Astoria. Otherwise your every move will be questioned." Narcissa sighed and turned to leave. "I'll see you when you walk down the aisle to marry Astoria Greengrass."_

Maybe if Astoria had been more annoying like Parkinson was he could've been alright with the situation. But she was actually nice and kind and cared more about half-bloods and muggle-borns than he would've expected. He actually found her conversations about house elf issues and how unfair the trials were for muggle-borns to be quite interesting and riveting in how she presented the arguments. She might've made a decent lawyer one day if she hadn't been forced into the role of a devoted Malfoy wife.

He sighed and rolled over, staring up at the ceiling in thought as she slept next to him. Once it was over and they could separate, he might be able to nudge her toward being a lawyer. Four years of hatred toward muggle-borns and muggles weren't going to go away so easily, and _someone_ strong-willed and strong-minded would need to speak up for them.

Then again, that was all dependent on Cassandra returning. He wanted to keep believing that she would, but four years had gone by and not a single person had heard from her. All he had to go on were the whispers and rumors that passed by his desk each day and even those were barely enough to convince him that she was still out there.

_ Come back, Cassandra, _he silently begged. _Please come back._

* * *

He ran with the aurors, wand gripped in his hand as they chased down the wizard. They had heard reports of someone stirring up resistance and now here they were, chasing down the person.

Draco dodged as a curse was fired toward them. He hurried to catch up, eyes narrowing as the figure they were chasing suddenly ducked and vanished below a fallen tree. He fired a spell to destroy the tree before continuing on.

"Go that way!" he shouted at other aurors. "You! With me!"

They nodded and followed his orders. He swerved to avoid another curse, slowly closing in on the target.

Something exploded nearby and he cursed, hearing the shouts from the other aurors. Fire began to spread around them, roaring and charging through the forest as it swallowed up anything it could use for fuel. Draco's eyes narrowed as he skidded to a halt, seeing shapes in the flames.

"The bloody traitor used fiendfyre?" one of the aurors shouted.

He ducked as something in the fire leaped out at them. His eyes widened in surprise as it landed against a tree, toppling it over in a burst of flames, separating him from the rest of the aurors. _That was a wolf…. There were wolves in the fire…._

"Malfoy! We've need to get out of here! Before it kills us!"

"Put it out!" he shouted, charging onward. "Gather the others and get them out of here! I'll find another way around!" _And maybe I'll find the person responsible for this…._

He kept running, gasping for air as the smoke began to fill his lungs, the fire blazing all around him. His foot caught on something and he fell to the ground, coughing as tears blurred his vision. Draco looked around with regret, realizing that the fire had surrounded him now, blocking off any chance of an exit.

He held his arm up to his nose and mouth to try and stop the smoke from entering his lungs again as he coughed. The fire began to creep closer around him, distinct shapes forming and vanishing as the flames approached. He tried to aim his wand and put out the fire, but it was no use. The water simply sizzled and faded away almost as soon as it made contact.

His supporting arm gave way and he fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for any air at all to keep himself alive. His vision blurred from the tears and swayed from the lack of oxygen. So much so that he could've sworn the figure now walking toward him had come _from_ the fire itself.

She knelt down over him and reached a hand out, pressing two fingers to the side of his neck. She glanced up over him and seemed to say something before looking back down. She removed her hood and everything turned to darkness.

* * *

Draco coughed and gagged, gasping for breath. He glanced around, reaching for his wand as he sat up. He stood and saw her sitting on the edge of a cliff, her back to him as the fire raged on below. He sighed and held his wand as he walked over to her, stopping once he approached.

"You're not going to kill me," she pointed out in a hoarse voice. "Are you?"

"Not today. But I do have to bring you before the aurors at the Ministry of Magic for resisting the way things are nowadays."

"I saved your life and you're going to arrest me?" She sighed. "You make a horrible auror, Draco."

"How—you know me?" He lowered his wand a bit. "How?"

She turned to look at him. "Has it really been that long? Actually a question as it's hard to keep track of time when you have aurors constantly chasing you."

He lowered his wand, recognizing who she was. If they had been in a crowded room full of people, most would never pick her out on sight given her very plain features. But, he knew her the second she turned to face him. The blue eyes alone were unmistakable. Even the dark hair that framed her face, the way her features were some combination of her parent's—Draco never knew which combination as he had never seen a photograph of her mother before. But it was definitely her.

"Cassandra? That is really you, isn't it?"

She nodded. "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't look like this. Transfiguration skills and a mirror tend to come in handy whenever I don't want to be a wolf. Now, um, back to the question of how long it's been?"

"Ah." He sighed and sat down next to her. "About four years since you vanished after your dad tried to kill you." Draco glanced out over the forest below them. "Can you control it? The fiendfyre?"

"It's not fiendfyre. No one can control that."

"Then what is it?"

"My magic. I'd forgotten how...quickly it can get out of control…. Still trying to get it back under control. That's what happens when you spend years as a wolf."

"So that's why no one can find you," he muttered in understanding. "You were never registered as an animagus."

"There are moments when it's easier to be a wolf than a human." She sighed and turned away from him. "No one can really hurt you when you're alone...and no one else gets hurts because of you."

"Cassandra…." He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

She quickly got to her feet. "You should go. They'll be wondering where you are."

He stood as well, reaching out to grab her arm to stop her from leaving. "You can't run forever. Bellatrix…. The Death Eaters are spreading out over the world now. Let me help you."

"What am I supposed to do against her?"

"Doesn't your stupid destiny involve defeating a Dark Lord? Never said whether or not it was You-Know-Who or Bellatrix." He sighed. "Either way, you can't run forever. I can help you."

"You'd be putting yourself in danger. You're safer avoiding me."

"That's not going to happen. At least let me send someone to help you. I have ways."

"Meaning?"

"You'd be surprised how many people are willing to join you and stop Bellatrix. Come back. Let me help you. Please."

She sighed. "Fine. Since I doubt you'll give up."

"Good." He slowly released her. "Godric's Hollow. You know where that is?"

"Yes."

"Be there in a week. Promise?"

Cassandra nodded. She took off running, shifting into her animagus form as she left. Draco sighed and smiled to himself as he disapparated back to the entrance of the ministry.

He walked into the auror office, only to find several pairs of eyes staring back at him in shock.

"There you are, Malfoy!" someone greeted. "Thought we bloody lost you!"

"Where'd that witch go, eh?"

"Ran off," he muttered. "Probably got swallowed up by the fire." Draco shrugged and walked into his office, closing the door behind him as he entered.

"You're finally back," a voice greeted. "I see you survived the fire."

He nodded, cautiously eyeing Bellatrix as she sat at his desk. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were busy taking over some other country."

"They don't need me for that," she pointed out. "But I also see that you're alone. And no record of there being a prisoner…."

"Person we were after escaped. There's not much I can do."

"You let her ESCAPE, didn't you?" she demanded in a voice that startled Draco.

"I—I don't know what you're—"

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE!" Bellatrix got to her feet. "You think I don't know what that little witch's magic looks like? You had her and she escaped?"

"There was a _fire_!" he argued, raising his voice to match hers. "Nothing our magic did could control it! I doubt even she could control it! I'm lucky to have gotten out of there alive!"

She pointed her wand at him. "You're lucky your mother keeps you well protected. If you weren't Cissy's, you'd be on the floor! Dead!" She sighed and lowered her wand. "As it is…. You still have a chance to redeem yourself, Draco. You know her better than anyone. I'm certain you can sniff out where she's gone this time soon enough." She smirked and walked toward the door. "Do have fun keeping yourself entertained, Draco."

He groaned as the door closed behind her. Draco sighed and sat down at his desk, putting his head on the wooden surface. Once again, he wondered how his mother could possibly be related to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Still, she did have one thing right: Draco knew where to find Cassandra. He sat up and grabbed a piece of parchment. And he knew exactly who to send.


	6. Godric's Hollow

Cassandra sighed as she trotted toward the village. She shifted into her human form, glancing around at the homes. Cottages lined the narrow road, all of them looking rather similar to the ones on either side. Streetlamps flickered around her, casting light on the small square. She could see that there was an outline of a church in the distance.

She turned, walking toward the building. She glanced up at the stained glass windows and her gaze followed the patterns they made on the ground. Pale blues flecked with dazzling reds, golds, and greens. She smiled, seeing how they resembled the Hogwarts house colors, only instead of being divided, all four of them came together to create something wonderful and magic.

She paused, seeing a figure with pale blonde hair standing before one of the tombstones. She hesitantly walked over, one hand holding her wand in case she needed to defend herself. Cassandra half-laughed herself though as she realized who was standing there.

The radish earrings and wand stuck behind her ear were enough to give her away. However, she wore a dark jacket overtop a dark shirt with a dark skirt and a red knitted hat—something Cassandra didn't entirely expect the eccentric former Ravenclaw to wear.

"Hello." Luna Lovegood greeted as she approached. "Seems rather insightful, wouldn't you agree?"

Cassandra came to a stop, seeing what she was looking at.

JAMES POTTER

27 March 1960 - 31 October 1981

LILY POTTER

30 January 1960 - 31 October 1981

HARRY POTTER

31 July 1980 - 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be defeated is death

"Only if you assume that death is evil," Cassandra argued. "Some would think that it's rather peaceful and merciful."

"I suppose that's another way of thinking." Luna smiled and turned toward her friend. "It has been quite awhile since I last saw you. Is everything alright? You don't look much like yourself."

"That's assuming that I know what I still look like." She shrugged. "Being a wolf most of the time has its disadvantages. But, on the other side, I don't need to worry about how I look."

"That's nice." Luna turned to leave. "Shall we walk? It is rather pleasant to talk with someone while walking. Unless you haven't finished paying your respects?"

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, casting one last look at the stone before following the blonde.

"Draco sent you here to talk with me?" she guessed.

Luna nodded. "He says 'hello'. He's also rather happy that you're here, but he can't say much else. His aunt tends to keep a close watch on him."

"Of course Bellatrix would. So what have you been up to lately? You haven't gotten in trouble with any of them, have you?"

"No. Most of my time is spent travelling."

"Where?"

"All over. I actually met someone while traveling. His name's Rolf. He's very nice. We meet up occasionally to discuss theories about creatures."

"Maybe I'll get to meet him someday."

"Hopefully. I think you'll like him."

"So what else does Draco have to say?"

"Nothing much. Most of it was how there are others out there in hiding who would be willing to fight with you against Bellatrix. He seems to believe you'd make a rather good leader."

"I'm not a leader, Luna. I never have been." She sighed and stopped in front of an old cottage with a half-caved in roof. "You know, there are so many moments when I wish that things had ended differently that night."

"You mean if Harry Potter had survived?"

Cassandra nodded. "But I also wonder if it would've made any difference."

"What do you mean?"

"If he had lived, would I have still been the Chosen One? Would things be the way they are?"

"I don't know." Luna shrugged. "We can never know what could've been, only what has. You can always change the future though."

"That won't happen. I'll still have my destiny telling me to kill You-Know-Who. Only I don't want to. I'm not a murderer, Luna."

"I know. It's why you're such a nice friend."

"Thank you? But I'm not leading a bunch of wizards against Bellatrix and Death Eaters. I won't lead people to their deaths."

"Which is why I believe they'd be so willing to follow you. You're not just the Chosen One, you know. You're quite ordinary when you think about it. Some may even say that you're rather extraordinary as well, but only in a good way."

"I won't kill him, Luna. You can't convince me to kill him."

"I never was. Draco only said that I had to come here and talk to you about whatever message he wanted me to deliver. He does still care about you, you know."

"Then why is he married? I saw the ring. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"No idea. Marriage is a strange concept, wouldn't you agree? You promise to be with someone for the rest of your life, but no one ever considers if the two people love each other."

"Which is why I don't care about him anymore." Cassandra sighed and put her hands into her pockets.

"But it still hurts?"

She silently nodded. "It'll always hurt. There's a reason why it's better for me to be on my own. No one gets hurt because of me."

Church bells rang in the distance. Cassandra sighed, staring up at the destroyed building. "It's been so many years since it all happened."

"You never know how much one decision on one night can change things years later."

"And what would happen to the world if he hadn't survived," she silently added, glancing around at the empty street. "I ought to go. Before they see you talking with the most wanted witch in history."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Hopefully I'll see you soon. It is rather nice talking with you, though perhaps in another setting?"

"Yeah. Give dad, Aunt Minnie, and Uncle Moony my best if you see them?"

"You could see your godfather, you know. He and several others are at headquarters."

"Headquarters?"

"For the Order of the Phoenix. They've also been looking for you."

She sighed. "I guess I could go. But I'm not becoming their leader or anything. I mostly just want a decent spot to sleep tonight and a bed sounds much better than a spot in the forest."

"I agree as well. Shall we disapparate or will I see you there?"

"You go on ahead. I'll see you there."

"Alright. I look forward to it."

* * *

Cassandra sighed as she walked up to the building. She pointed her wand at the lock and opened it, closing the door behind her.

She frowned, seeing the thick layer of dust in the hall. The dust slowly gathered and formed into the shape and form of Albus Dumbledore.

"Did you kill me?" he asked.

"What? No. I didn't kill you."

The dust form collapsed and she frowned, stepping around it in case the thing rose up again.

There was a noise and two figures appeared in the doorway. One grabbed her shoulder and pointed his wand at her before she could react, shoving her up against the wall.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "How did you find us? Answer me!"

"Cassandra!" she shouted out. "I'm Cassandra!"

"Liar!"

"It's true!"

"You don't look like Cassandra!"

"Polyjuice! You think I want to go walking around out there when everyone's after my head?"

"Remus?" Moody asked.

"The very first thing I ever gave my goddaughter," he demanded.

"Seriously?"

"The very first thing," he repeated.

"A wolf! A toy, plush wolf!"

Lupin nodded and Moody slowly relaxed his grip on her, his bright blue fake eye still watching her as he turned.

"We had to check," Lupin explained. "Death Eaters, you understand. Especially with Dumbledore dead, well, we all knew the location and now Severus can say it to the Death Eaters whenever he wants."

"Still don't believe it's her," Moody argued.

"Considering the fact that I'm still trying to get used to you actually being you, the feeling's mutual."

"Then why don't we go and sit while we wait for the potion to wear off?" Lupin suggested, leading her to another room. "She doesn't get to see anything we're planning and we can keep an eye on her."

"If it'll get him to stop breathing down my neck, I'll agree to that."

"Good." He nodded and closed the door after them.

"But you believe me?" Cassandra asked. "That I'm actually me?"

"You think your father would remember what I first gave you?"

"Considering that I constantly had it with me…." She sighed, eyeing the walls. "What is this?"

"Black family tree. Padfoot's mother did that," he explained, nodding at the scorch marks. "They were pureblood extremists. Marry a muggle or half-blood or do anything to go against them and you'd be permanently disowned."

She walked over toward one name, eyeing it. "Narcissa was a Black? Narcissa Malfoy was a Black?"

"My cousins," Sirius pointed out, walking into the room as he closed the door behind him. "Figured you would need some backup entertainment. But yeah, that's my cousin. Right there with Bellatrix herself."

"And Andromeda? What did she do?"

"Married a muggle." Sirius smirked. "You'll never guess which one."

"Alright. Don't tell me."

"Ted Tonks. As in Tonks' dad."

"She and Draco are cousins? Did not see that coming."

"I think you'll find that every witch and wizard is related in some way if you look hard enough," Lupin pointed out. "Especially if they were purebloods. Your mother came from a pureblood family."

"She did?"

"She did. They disowned her parents though before she was born. Her father married a muggle who later died. Elaine was rather close to her father though. He taught her everything he knew about Potions, which was quite a lot given that Elaine was a prodigy by the time we got to Hogwarts."

"But she'd still curse you if you crossed her," Sirius argued.

"She only did that with you because of how many times you tried to flirt with her. Elaine only fancied Severus. She never did care about any other Gryffindor boy who thought the coolest thing in the world would be his muggle motorbike."

"It was!" he argued. "It still is!"

Cassandra smiled, only to wince as the potion began to wear off. She doubled over and gagged, feeling the form change back into her original self. She winced, glancing up at the two of them.

"Should be back to normal, right?"

Lupin grinned. "Yes you are. Come on. There ought to be a room for you to sleep that off in."

"Good." Cassandra sighed and stood. "There's a reason I prefer being an animagus to using Polyjuice every time I want to walk around."

"Minus the fleas," Sirius pointed out as he followed them upstairs. "They murder. Or do you not get fleas?"

"Not really. Think that might just be a dog thing."

He growled in annoyance.

"Down, Sirius," Lupin commanded. "None of that now." He found her a room and opened the door for her. "You can sleep in here and once you're ready, come on downstairs for some food, eh? I'm sure everyone wants to see you again."

"Yeah. Of course they do." She sighed and he closed the door after her.

Cassandra glanced around the room before setting her bag and her jacket down on a chair. She walked over and fell onto the bed, her eyes sliding shut almost instantly.

* * *

.

* * *

"They want you to lead them, you know," a voice pointed out, bringing her out of sleep. "They want their Chosen One back."

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the teenager sitting on her bed. He had dark hair, dark eyes, handsome features, and a sly smile to his face. He wore the usual Slytherin robes a student at Hogwarts would wear, only this wasn't Hogwarts, and he had been wearing those same robes for seven years now.

"Then again, you don't want to be their Chosen One, do you, Cassandra?" Tom Riddle continued on.

"Why are you here?" she softly asked. "I thought you stopped visiting my head years ago."

"I never left, silly girl." He sighed and stood. "True, I haven't been as...vocal...in past years, but I'm here now, aren't I? Because as long as Lord Voldemort is around, I'll be around as well. We are the same person, after all."

"But you haven't escaped her, have you?"

"I wouldn't quite know. It's hard to tell what he's thinking nowadays. I'm only meant to watch over you, remember? I'm only here to keep you safe."

"You told me what he was thinking one time. My fifth year, remember?"

"I only gave you hints. I only know as much as you do. Sometimes it only takes another pair of eyes to sort through everything that's going on inside your mind." He turned to look at her. "And with your magic the way it is...all those little emotions to sort through…. You want to be left alone, but you never really want to be alone. Not the way you pretend to be. It's why I'm here, isn't it?"

There was a knock at the door before she could answer. Cassandra sighed and sat up as a brown haired, dark eyed witch walked in. She frowned in confusion, seeing the plain clothes and red trench coat she wore along with the tray of food in her hands.

"Did I wake you?" She winced and set the tray on the bed. "Hopefully not. You look awful."

Cassandra stiffened. "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" She frowned, catching sight of herself in the mirror. "Ah. That's why." Her hair morphed from the brown to a bright bubblegum pink as she smiled. "Better?"

"Tonks?"

"Knew the pink would work. You always liked the pink. Though it doesn't seem to get as much of a smile now." She motioned for Cassandra to scoot over before sitting down. "So, what's the news? I haven't heard or seen you for four years. Come on! There has to be something you've been up to!"

"I haven't been up to anything." She shrugged and reached for the bread, picking it apart. "Not unless you count being a wolf for the longest time 'anything'."

"Do you at least remember how to eat people food? Cause there are some nights when Remus comes back and he can't remember how to do human stuff. Though he tries to use that an excuse not to eat vegetables…." She rolled her eyes.

"Moody's downstairs." Cassandra sighed and set the bread down. "There's a chance he's going to try and interrogate me."

"I could try being him, but I don't do a good enough impression." She shrugged.

"What about you? Four years later and you're still an auror?"

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Bellatrix took over the auror office. Place is filled with Death Eaters and other wizards all determined to catch you. They call themselves aurors, but they really aren't. Otherwise they'd be helping us. And I'm sorry to say that Draco's Head of the Auror Office now. I'm guessing his aunt gave him that title for 'good behavior'."

"Do you...do you know anything about what he's been doing? About…."

"The new Mrs. Malfoy?" she guessed. "The wedding was big news when it happened. Her name's Astoria. Comes from a pureblood family." Tonks shrugged. "Not much else I can say on that."

"And you've gotten married too?" She nodded at the ring. "Who with? Is he nice?"

"It's...uh...Remus. Took some convincing."

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yeah."

"Werewolf problems?"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"He's my godfather and I spent most of my time at his place except for one day every month. He complains about what it's like being a werewolf. Liked to complain that he would never find anyone."

"It did take some convincing. I think he was more surprised that my parents weren't against me marrying a werewolf. Then again, my mom broke tradition with her family and married a muggle, so…. But how are you holding up? I know you fancied him."

"It was a long time ago. Things change."

"Do they?"

"They do." She sighed. "I'm surprised you're not up here trying to convince me to fight or anything."

"Actually I'm more here wondering if I can convince you to take a shower. You really do smell like you've been a wolf for the past four years." She stood. "I'll leave you to it. And maybe when you're done, I can kick Moody out of the kitchen long enough for you to get some actual real food for once. Do you still know how to use spoons?"

"Think I can remember."

"Fantastic." She smiled. "See you in a few."

Tonks left and Cassandra sighed. She stood and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a change of clothes. She walked over to the other room and locked the door. She groaned and leaned against the door.

_I'm not fighting anyone. They can use whatever curses or hexes they want on me, but I'm not fighting anyone. I'm not killing anyone. I won't. I can't._

* * *

She grabbed her things and stuffed her other clothing back inside the bag before heading downstairs. Cassandra hesitated, hearing voices on the other side. The door opened before she could turn away, however.

"There you are!" Tonks greeted with a smile. "Almost thought you had drowned yourself up there! Come on. Have a seat. I tried to make something, but I don't think it turned out all that edible…."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Mrs. Weasley beamed and walked over to Cassandra, dragging her into the room. "Eat up! There's plenty of food."

She awkwardly nodded her thanks to the redhead and sat down before the plate of food, her stomach growling in anticipation. Cassandra picked up one of the utensils and began eating, quickly inhaling the food before starting on a second plate.

"Let me guess, not a lot of time to eat?" An unfamiliar redhead sat down next to her. He smiled and held his hand out. "Bill Weasley."

Cassandra gave him a slight smile as another woman sat down next to him. She had silvery-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and something about her that made her more beautiful than any other witch Cassandra had encountered before.

"This is my wife, Fleur," Bill introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Fleur added, a French accent in her voice. "We've heard a lot about you from your godfather and the others."

"And how many embarrassing stories?" she added, shooting Lupin a glare that earned a snicker from Sirius.

"Considering how many brothers I grew up with, yours are nothing." Bill shrugged. "Fred and George, remember? And Charlie…. Sadly we all thought his love of dragons was just a phase."

"Enough talking," Moody grumbled from where he stood, his fake eye zipping around in the socket. "We need to get down to the real business."

"Let the girl eat!" Mrs. Weasley argued. "She doesn't need all of your talk about wars and things right now!"

"Not that you need to go through the speech," Cassandra added, looking at him. "I'm not leading all of you into a fight. That's not why I came here."

"Then why did you come?" Sirius asked. "Because I'm sure you've seen what the world out there is like under Bellatrix's control."

"And you have the edge against them," Moody continued. "We have the advantage there. You know how their inner members work. You've been inside their ranks. You can give us information."

"You think I'd tell you any of that?"

"You're either on our side or you're against us. Which is it?"

"Whichever one you're not on. I still remember you locking me up when I was fifteen because you thought I was a Death Eater."

"I still do. Which proves an advantage for us."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Then why don't you go ahead and curse me? You wanted to do it so badly then! What's stopping you?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Tonks shouted, trying to step between the two.

"I very well could, you know."

"Which is why I liked you better when you were Barty."

"Watch yourself," Moody growled. "Or did you never hear about what he did? Didn't he ever tell you why he ought to have been locked up in Azkaban? What he did to the Longbottoms?"

"You don't know a thing about what he was like."

"I know he was there the night Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured into sanity! I know he helped the woman you refuse to fight!"

"You don't know anything about him! Or who he was!"

"He held me captive and went around masquerading as me to pass along information to You-Know-Who about Dumbledore. You're lucky we weren't all destroyed years earlier! You're lucky he died when he did!"

"Shut up!" She took her wand out and pointed it at him.

"You really don't want to do that."

"Cassandra?" Lupin called out. "Put down the wand and we can just talk about this, alright?"

"None of you know what you're talking about!" she shouted at them. "None of you!"

"We just want to help, dear," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"I don't want your help!"

Lupin held his hands up in surrender as the lights overhead began to flicker. "Then talk to us, Cassandra. Please. Just put the wand down and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk! Just-just leave me alone!"

She turned and stormed out as the lights exploded, shrouding all of them in darkness.


	7. Searching for a Way In

There was a knock on the door. Cassandra stood on the bed, growling as the man entered.

"I'm really hoping that means that it's safe to enter," Sirius pointed out. "And that the magic's done exploding lights."

She glared at him as he pulled over a chair and sat down in front of her.

"So if you're a wolf, I guess that makes us cousins?" he guessed. "Dog, remember? Love the color though. Black's always a great choice." He smirked. "Even if they are pureblood extremists."

Cassandra sighed and sat down, shifting into her human form. "What are you doing here?"

"Moony sent me. He's a bit busy right now trying to keep Mad-Eye from banging down your door. I'm impressed. No one's been able to put him in his place."

"So why are you here then? To convince me to lead all of you? To make me apologize?"

He rolled his eyes. "If I was here to do that, you would've been halfway down the stairs already. Mostly I'm on babysitting duty. Something about 'her magic can still react afterwards and it could potentially hurt her so go upstairs and make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous' or something like that."

"I don't need someone to watch me. I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, you aren't. Sadly the adults would rather treat everyone like they're kids rather than admit you're all grown up with your own grown up problems."

"I'm not fighting anyone. I'm not leading them all to die."

"Fair enough."

"You're just going to accept that?" She looked at him in surprise. "You're not going to say I'm mad or anything?"

"Bellatrix happens to be my cousin. I grew up with her. Of course, she wasn't all that bad at the beginning, but the beginning can never really tell you much about the ending. Some people stay kids forever; others you can hardly recognize."

"Can't argue there. Especially after what I've seen." She sighed, staring down at her hands. "They all think the Death Eaters are evil. That if you're a Death Eater—or even if you're related to one—that you're automatically evil. That you can't do anything...good…. That you can't be a good person…."

"They also say that you deserve the Dementor's Kiss for serving a life sentence in Azkaban," he pointed out. "But here we both are. I'm alive—at least I hope I am, otherwise there's a bit of a problem there—and you're not evil."

"No one's ever seen it that way. My entire life, they've taken one look at me and they think I'm going to murder them. Four years as a wolf—away from all of that—it was strange. No one looked at me and thought I would kill them. No one. Now I'm back here and they either think I'm going to kill them or they think I'm going to lead them into battle. I just...I just don't know what to do…."

"Well that's no help. I can tell you for sure that not knowing what to do is a very bad thing. Not something I'd advise."

"But everyone down there…. They think that Death Eaters are evil. That they need to be punished."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Including Barty Crouch Jr.? Who actually _is_ dead, so _wanting_ him dead is sort of a huge waste of energy."

Cassandra nodded. "I knew him. He was my friend. He liked chocolates and games. He would make jokes all the time. He saved me once. During my fifth year, Umbridge attacked and my magic blasted me off the Astronomy Tower. Barty jumped off after me and if he hadn't done that, I wouldn't have survived. He just...he just never seemed like the sort of person who could…."

"Torture an auror and his wife into insanity?"

"Yeah."

"Even You-Know-Who at times seemed like he couldn't do the sort of things people think he can. I know you're thinking that I'm completely and absolutely mental, but it's true."

"Not everyone is either black or white," Sirius began. "Not everyone is light or dark. Sadly, the world isn't separated like that. It would make everything so much easier if it was. But we all have both good and evil inside of us. Take it from someone who got yelled at by my mother on a daily basis when I was growing up, only to see her turn around and treat my brother with all the affection and love in the world. I swore she had a twin living with us on some days. But if we have both good and evil, then it doesn't matter what we are or what anyone else says we are. Death Eater, Chosen One, convict, whatever. It doesn't matter. What matters is how _you_ act and what part you choose to act on. Understand?"

She nodded. "I think I do."

"You're not a hero, Cassandra. Being a hero? Leave that to the Gryffindors. Trust me. There's enough bravery and stupidity in that house to lead an army. But you were sorted as a Ravenclaw. Now, I don't exactly know much about what goes on with Ravenclaws, but I do know that you don't have to lead an army to fight. Just know that you don't have to face your enemies alone."

"I won't lead you all to your deaths against her!"

"You're not leading if we're going on our own will. Everyone down there has faith in you. Everyone down there has seen your magic—or at least has heard about what it can do—and is willing to follow you. Don't want to lead us to our deaths? Great. Death isn't exactly all that appealing. And even if it was, it doesn't really feel like a good day to die. Weather's not right."

"You're serious?"

He looked at her as if she had just personally offended him. "I am Sirius Orion Black! I'm always Sirius! Even when I'm joking! Especially then!"

She smiled and laughed a bit. "You remind me of him some. Barty. He would've made that sort of joke."

"Well, he's no match for me. I'm alive. I'm already winning." He leaned back and propped his feet up on the bed. "And I'm an animagus! Was he ever an animagus?"

"He was Mad-Eye once."

"Doesn't count! It takes _real_ talent and skill to be an animagus! Especially when you had to teach yourself how to do it! And right under McGonagall's nose too! Then again...there was that giant Transfiguration essay assignment she gave us toward the end of our seventh year…. I think my hand's _still_ cramping from writing so much parchment. You would think she'd show a bit of mercy to Gryffindors, but no! I think she was harder on us than on any other student!"

"At least you're not her goddaughter. Do you have any idea how high the expectations were whenever I was in her class? And of course I had to do well or else she'd go and complain to my dad about my performance!" Cassandra paused and looked at him. "Where _is_ my dad?"

"Severus? Apparently the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is too high and mighty to interact with the commoners that we all are. No one can get a letter to him without having twenty Death Eaters stalking around outside."

"It's been four years since I last saw my dad," she whispered in disbelief. "I—I have to see him again."

"Hang on!" Sirius leapt to his feet. "You do realize that this is _Hogwarts_ you're talking about, right? They don't exactly allow 'visitation hours'."

"He's my dad."

"And Hogwarts is guarded by two Death Eaters. The Carrow siblings. Name ring a bell?"

"All I remember is that they are creepy and weird."

"And you're not getting inside that castle without a plan. Merlin! You're not getting anywhere near _Hogsmeade_ without a plan! If Bellatrix is smart—and she is underneath the love of torture and murder—she'll be anticipating that you'll go to Hogwarts. She'll be hoping for it even! She'll have put up curses and hexes and things that'll probably go off as soon as you see your dad. You know I'm not wrong."

"Then it's simple isn't it?" Cassandra stood. "I need a plan to get inside Hogwarts."

* * *

"And I thought I was mad," Moody growled once she had finished explaining.

"Thank you!" Sirius shouted.

"You do realize the risks you'll be taking, don't you?" Lupin asked.

"If you want me to be able to face Bellatrix and come out alive, I need my dad's help. I need to see him. Once I see him, he'll want to help us. He'll do whatever he can. I know he will."

Lupin and Tonks exchanged a glance.

"Cassandra…," Tonks began, "no one's seen or heard from Severus in four years. We don't know what's happened to him. We all sort of assumed that he was working with the Death Eaters. Full time."

"In other words, the spy has returned home," Moody pointed out. "And we all knew he was a spy for You-Know-Who. Only makes sense that he would spy for Bellatrix."

"Even so, I still have to see him," she argued. "He's my dad. He'll want to see me."

"Then do you have a plan for getting inside?" Fleur asked. "I mean, I don't know anything about what Hogwarts is like, but if it's anything like Beauxbatons, you'll need a plan."

"Not entirely…."

"I say we drop the matter before things get out of hand," Mrs. Weasley argued. "Severus made his choice four years ago. One reunion isn't going to change that."

"What about if it was Ginny?" Cassandra argued. "What if you hadn't seen her in four years? Or Fred or George or anyone else? Wouldn't you want them to do whatever it takes to see you again?" She looked around at everyone. "I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to see my dad. Now you can either help me or stand aside and do nothing."

"Alright," Bill spoke up. "But if you're going to do this, you're going to do it right. And if there's anyone who knows anything about how that castle works, it's Fred and George."

"Ouch," Sirius muttered. "Booted out by the younger generations. Harsh."

Lupin reached over and patted his shoulder. "It was a good run while it lasted, old man."

"Don't you call me old!"

"Do they still run that shop?" Cassandra asked. "Their joke shop? In Diagon Alley?"

"Something like it." Bill sighed. "Tonks can take you there, but you'll need a disguise. Diagon Alley's crawling with aurors. Say the wrong thing and you'll end up in an interrogation room."

She paused and reached into her bag, pulling something out. Cassandra looked over at Tonks. "Do you think you could get me into a room with one of them?"

"I'll definitely try."

"Then we're off to Diagon Alley."

* * *

They apparated into an alley and Cassandra winced underneath the Invisibility Cloak.

"Still hate that," she moaned.

Tonks' form shifted so that she had long red hair and green eyes. She glanced out at the street before walking, Cassandra close on her heels.

She couldn't help but glance around at the wizards scurrying around them, heads down, items clutched against the chest, children in tight grasps. No one stopped to speak and no one gave them a passing look. No one except for the intimidating wizards and witches in dark auror uniforms.

Tonks led her to a smaller shop on one of the corners and stepped inside, letting the door linger open a bit longer than necessary to let Cassandra in.

She glanced around, seeing that it was a bleak and empty shop with gray walls and dark floors…. Nothing that she would picture the Weasley twins to own.

"Can I help you, miss?" one of the twins asked, stepping out from a door.

"I'm looking for something," Tonks explained, lowering her voice. "A phoenix often rises from the ashes."

He looked around and discreetly nodded before lifting a section of the counter to let her through. "George is upstairs. You should talk to him."

Tonks nodded and stepped through. Cassandra quickly followed her up the stairs and up to a wooden door. Tonks opened it and quickly shut it behind them as Fred joined. She took her wand out and waved it at the curtains, shutting them all before morphing back into her usual look.

"And we have a guest," George greeted, joining them. "Been awhile since you last came around here. What does the Order want with us this time?"

"Actually I'm not here on official business," she explained. "My friend here, is."

"What friend?" Fred asked.

Cassandra removed the cloak and looked at them. "Hello."

"Merlin's pants!" They jumped in surprise before running over to hug her.

"Ow!" she squeaked.

"It's been so bloody long since we last saw you!"

"Totally thought you could've been dead!"

"Of course we never really thought that, you know."

"But it's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah, that's great and all," she gasped. "But please? Breathing room! You're squishing me to death!"

They took a step back and she sighed with relief. "Thank you." Cassandra straightened, eyeing the attic space. "I'm surprised this is where you live now. No more joke shop?"

"Got closed down along with half of the other things around here," George explained, sitting down in a chair. "I think Gringott's is just about the only place standing nowadays."

"Even Ollivander packed up shop and left," Fred added. "Aurors went through everything and kicked us all out if we weren't willing to listen to what Bellatrix wanted. You can hardly find anything around here nowadays. Most of the shopping happens in Knockturn Alley."

"The shop downstairs is mostly a front," George explained. "We don't really sell anything. It's just a way to find somewhere decent to live. You'll find that most of the people around here who owned shops are doing that sort of thing."

"But something tells me that you didn't come here just to hear about our boring lives," Fred guessed.

"Cassandra wants to get into Hogwarts," Tonks explained. "And your brother seems to think that you're her best option."

"We're flattered. Wait. Which brother?"

"Bill," Cassandra muttered. "But I'm hoping he's right. I'm also hoping you two still have the Marauder's Map."

"How do you think they know what's going on there?" George reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. He set it on a table before them. "Care to do the honors?"

Cassandra took her wand out and pointed it at the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

She smiled as the parchment came to life, displaying the familiar message on the surface.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map_

"Easiest way to find passages in and out of Hogwarts," Fred explained, reaching over to open it.

"Wish I had this on me when I was at Hogwarts," Tonks whispered in amazement. "The things I could've gotten away with…."

"Last we checked, there are six passages still open to Hogwarts," George explained. "One of the collapsed, so you couldn't use that one. Two of them are in Hogsmeade."

"Let me guess? One's the Shrieking Shack?"

"Correct." Fred smiled. "The other is through the cellar of Honeydukes. I'd go with the Shrieking Shack. No one will set foot in there and if Bellatrix redid Hogsmeade like she redid Diagon Alley, you'll need some powerful luck to get into whatever Honeydukes is nowadays."

"As long as I can get inside," she pointed out. "Though I'm guessing Bellatrix has a few wards set up in case I try?"

"Plus curfews," George pointed out. "We tried to get a place there after the shop closed down. Didn't work."

"Too many security measures," his twin added. "Not our style."

"So what now then?" Tonks asked. "It's not like we can get into the ministry and get them to turn off the wards."

"No…. But I might just know another way."

* * *

"You want to sneak into a muggle village?" Lupin asked. "Why?"

"Not just any muggle village. Little Hangleton. Should be rather easy. But I have to do it alone. Where I want to go, none of you can get to."

"You're planning on sneaking into Riddle Manor, aren't you?" Moody guessed. "There were rumors that You-Know-Who had his hideout there."

"It won't matter what I'm trying to sneak into. None of you can get inside. There are wards upon wards there. And only Death Eaters are allowed inside. Anyone else who steps foot there will alert every alarm. It's why none of the aurors could ever find it."

"And it's Bellatrix's most likely hiding place," Moody argued. "Ever think of that? You wanted to walk into Hogwarts, not the enemy's territory."

"Then I'll check and see where Bellatrix is. If she's there, I'll figure something else out."

"We can still help you," Lupin pointed out. "The Order has several spies out there keeping an eye on Bellatrix's movements."

"No." She shook her head. "I have a better idea in mind. One that won't put all of you in danger." She turned to look at Sirius. "But I'll need permission to do something."

"Depends on what it is."

"I need to give Kreacher orders."

He barked a laugh. "You think that bloody creature will listen to you?"

"I'm hopeful."

"Fine. Kreacher?"

The old house elf appeared before them. "Yes, Master Black? You called for Kreacher?"

"I'm transferring your ownership. If you want orders, you have to listen to Cassandra here."

He turned and looked at her, his expression changing to something resembling a smile. "The young witch has returned."

"Do you know many house elves, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher has spent many days and nights here serving the noble house."

"What about house elves that serve in pureblood families? Or ones that used to serve purebloods? I'm looking for a specific one. Her name's Keesy. She was at Riddle Manor last I heard. Can you find her?"

He nodded. "Kreacher will return with the house elf named Keesy."

He vanished, leaving the others a bit stunned.

"He was never that nice to me," Sirius muttered.

"Most people don't know how to treat house elves." She walked up the stairs toward her room. "It's a sad fact, you know? Most wizards don't know what it means to show someone else respect and treat them with a bit of decency."

Cassandra sighed and closed the door of her room. She opened her bag and summoned the small case she kept the potions in. She sat down and began counting out the vials, eyeing how much she still had left over to use. Hopefully it would be enough for what she needed. Now all she had to do was wait for Kreacher to return.

* * *

"Enter," a voice called out.

Draco sighed and opened the door, stepping into the large study of Blaise Zabini's home. He eyed the bookshelves lining every wall, the large chair behind the large mahogany desk. Zabini sat there, his legs propped up on the wooden surface, book in hand.

The dark skinned wizard had only grown more handsome since Draco had last seen him. His dark hair was still kept close-shaven and his long, slanting dark brown eyes calmly scanned the page the way they used to in the Slytherin common room. Though the darker robes that Zabini wore overtop his dark green velvet suit seemed to give him an air of royalty.

"I'm surprised you don't have a fancy wife yet," Draco commented, sitting down in front of him. "Or is that why you've shut yourself away in here?"

"What I want in a wife, I can't find." He smirked and closed the book, setting it on the desk as he looked at him. "Not all of us have to be wed as soon as we leave Hogwarts. So, what brings you to my desk? Doesn't the Head of the Auror Office and favorite nephew of our dear Bellatrix Lestrange have his own little network of spies to choose from?"

"What makes you think I'm here for information?"

"Why else would you be here? Information is the only reason people come to see me. That is, if they have something I want."

"What could you possibly want when you can spend all of your mother's fortune ten times over?"

"Oh, there are quite a few things I've acquired that can't be bought." He smiled. "So what are you in the market for today, Malfoy?"

"Cassandra."

"People are off-limits."

"Information about her, Zabini. I know she's alive and I know that you're the only person who would be able to keep an eye on her for the past four years. She'd trust you to hide her."

"Trust is a relative thing."

"You know what I mean. So where can I find her?"

Zabini shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"Seriously?"

"It's not my fault she's one of my more...valuable assets."

"I thought you said 'people are off-limits'."

"They are. To you. And Cassandra happens to be of large importance to my assets. Especially considering how things could very well end up and how they have been as of late."

"Meaning?"

"The people whisper, Draco Malfoy. They're not all that happy. And with Cassandra's powerful magic to back them up, well, things can be...in for a few changes soon enough." He shrugged. "So if you want to find her, you'll have to make it worth my time."

He rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous, Zabini. Utterly ridiculous. It's a wonder no one's married you yet."

"Some of us don't want to get married right after Hogwarts. Others...well...my mother never really cared much about whether or not she'd have an heir."

"All she cared for was earning more galleons than the last husband," Draco muttered. "I can see that got passed along. Maybe it's better you stay single. At least then no one has to die."

"So, are you going to tempt me with an offer or are you going to sit there all day? Because if you are, I can have the house elf bring us something to drink." He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Fetch some fire whiskey and whatever else Malfoy here takes."

"I'm good," he muttered.

"Keesy will fetch the drink, sir," she murmured, vanishing as quickly as she had appeared.

"Isn't that one of the Dark Lord's elves that he kept around?" Draco asked.

"Mine now. One of the other Death Eaters had tried to sell me off another elf. I think it used to belong to Crouch before he died a year or two ago. Poor thing was completely distraught. Couldn't do a thing right and drank through half my butterbeer. So I exchanged her for this one."

"Didn't picture you as the type to keep an elf."

"What? You thought I would have a few witches on hand as maids?" He rolled his eyes. "As if. Besides, when you tend to do things the way I do them, elves are a much safer security measure."

There was a noise and Zabini frowned, standing as there was a noise that sounded like a broken glass followed by another voice. Draco stood as well, following him toward the cellars.

"You have two elves?" Draco asked, seeing the older one.

"No." Zabini took his wand out and pointed it at the new elf. "Who sent you?"

"Kreacher won't tell," he explained. "Kreacher was only sent to fetch the house elf named Keesy."

"Why?"

"Kreacher's new owner instructed it. So Kreacher must do as he is told."

"Well you've broken one of my good bottles," Zabini pointed out. "Now go tell your master that Keesy stays here and he can come interrogate the elf himself."

"Kreacher was told to return with the house elf named Keesy."

"Then give me your master's name and I'll deliver the message myself. Either that or you leave. Keesy can't disapparate from here without my permission. And you don't have my permission to take my elf."

"Then no one will be happy." He vanished.

Zabini sighed and turned, dragging Draco upstairs. "Careful with cleaning that up," he instructed over his shoulder. "Apparently you're going to have a guest. And you, Malfoy, are leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I have business to attend to and you're not welcome when I have business." He led him to the door and roughly shoved him out. "We'll discuss the terms of your request at another time. Hopefully you've thought of something by then."

* * *

Blaise sighed and turned back to the other room. He straightened out his robes as the fireplace roared to life and a figure stepped out with the older house elf trailing nearby.

"You have an elf now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not the sort of thing I'd expect from you of all people. So why have you come after mine then?"

"You can leave, Kreacher," Cassandra murmured. "Thank you."

He nodded and vanished.

"Phrasing an order like a request. How the Slytherin roots shine." He smiled and sat down, pressing his fingertips together. "So if you're not here on your usual business, then why are you here?"

"Information," Cassandra pointed out, taking a seat across from him. "Information Keesy ought to have."

A sly smile crossed his lips. "She's been in my service for quite some time now. I doubt she'd know anything about current events. However, if that's your aim, I can help. I know what's going on in the world far better than anyone else."

"Whatever you think you're getting, forget it."

"Come on. You know free information is never the way I work. Now, what are you going to give me for what you want?"

"You haven't asked me what I want."

"No…. I haven't. That's up for you to decide. How valuable is what you want, Cassandra?"

She sighed and turned, eyeing the fireplace. Blaise calmly watched as she stared at the fire, seeing the flames dance in her blue eyes as she stared past the walls of his home. Her eyebrows lowered as she thought, carefully considering what she was bargaining. He leaned back in the chair. Normally he would press for time and get a better deal, but Cassandra was one of his more personal favorites, and her value to him was worth a little time waiting.

"I could burn your house down," she murmured. "Or I could burn you. Set several aurors on fire recently."

"I heard. You conjured up fiendfyre, didn't you?"

"Not fiendfyre. Just as deadly though, but somewhat easier to control."

He glanced down, seeing her fingers curl into fists as she spoke. _Based on how well you can control your magic, I'm guessing?_

"I could also threaten your life."

"We both know you're not a murderer."

"But what am I to you, Zabini?" She turned back to look at him. "I know you had someone else here before me. But we're alone."

"More information is going to cost you more."

"Then why not get it over with and name your price?"

"You haven't told me what you want."

"I need to know where Bellatrix is."

His eyes widened in surprise. "That's all?"

"Yes. The rest of the details don't matter."

"What are you planning, Cassandra Johnson?" he wondered. "Very well. She's currently in Malfoy Manor and has been there for some time. It doesn't seem as if she's planning on returning to Riddle Manor, though that is—strangely enough—where You-Know-Who still resides to this day. Now, how did you acquire that little house elf?"

"That's all? That's your price?"

"Yes."

"Previous owner transferred ownership to me. Told Kreacher that he has to take orders from me now. Simple as that."

"Of course it was." He sighed and stood. "Require anything else before you leave?"

She stood. "I'm alright. I have everything I need."

"I see." He held his hand out toward her and she grasped it. "Until next time. Something tells me I'll be seeing you again. Information is, after all, my specialty."

"So is manipulation."

He smiled and released her hand. "Slytherin habits are rather difficult to break. You can only get so far by trusting everyone around you to say exactly what they mean. Piece of advice free of charge."

"I'll take what I can get." She turned to leave and vanished in a rush of flames.

Blaise smirked and turned, snapping his fingers. Keesy appeared and he eyed her.

"So, it seems our visitor knows you. Sit. Have a drink and tell me a nice story, would you?"

"What would Master Zabini like to hear?"

"Tell me everything you know about Cassandra Johnson."


	8. A Visit to Riddle Manor

Cassandra sighed and checked her bag one final time as she waited for the rest of the Order to fall asleep. None of them could go where she was going, and she didn't exactly want to lead them to where one of the more powerful and darker wizards lived.

Once it sounded like everyone else had fallen asleep, she carefully nudged the door open. Cassandra shifted into her wolf form before quietly walking down the hall and stairs toward where the fireplace was. She shifted back and tossed in a handful of floo powder before stepping into the fire.

She stepped out into the bedroom at Riddle Manor. To her surprise—and relief—it seemed as if nothing had been touched since she had last stayed at the manor given the large coat of dust on the floors and furniture. That also meant that the blood wards had stayed up and that she had a safe spot to escape to.

However, it also meant navigating up another two floors before she reached Voldemort's room. And that meant two floors of Death Eaters who were more than likely _very_ loyal to Bellatrix.

_And I doubt there's an easy way to get up there, _she silently thought to herself.

Cassandra paused, hearing voices outside of the door. She stiffened and threw on the invisibility cloak as the door opened and two Death Eaters peered inside.

"See?" one pointed out. "Completely empty."

"She keeps wanting to check."

"Well it's been empty for four years. The little witch would have to be a complete git to come back here."

They turned to leave and Cassandra snuck past them, pressing herself against a wall as they closed the door and continued walking in the opposite direction. She glanced over her shoulder before creeping up the stairs toward Voldemort's room, holding her breath the entire way there.

She paused in front of the door, listening for any sign of voices, before pointing her wand at the door.

_Alohomora_.

The lock clicked and she gently swung it open just enough to slip inside and close it behind her. Cassandra glanced around, blinking in surprise as she saw Voldemort on the bed, one wrist chained to the post. She stepped over toward him, frowning when she saw the glaze over his eyes. She slowly removed the cloak and knelt down, using her wand to examine the contents of the half-empty potion bottle.

She glanced up at him, seeing the glazed look more clearly, the widespread grin…. Cassandra turned and looked over at the shelf of ingredients near the cauldron before going to examine her own contents. She fired a spell over her shoulder to lock the door and keep anyone who might want to listen in away before she lit a fire under the cauldron.

About half an hour passed before she had a decent antidote. It wasn't anywhere perfect, but it would get the job done. She walked over and administered the potion to Voldemort before pulling up a chair to sit next to him.

She sighed and glanced over at the clock on his mantel, watching as the seconds ticked by. Cassandra bit her lip as she watched Voldemort's expression slowly changed from one of blissful glee to one of slow realization. He blinked a few times and looked around, slowly coming to terms with his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" he softly demanded, glancing over at the door in concern.

"It's locked and there are charms in place to prevent eavesdropping, sir," she explained.

"That's not much of an explanation."

"I needed information about the wards surrounding Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and I figured that you were the person to go to."

"Why would you want to know something like that?" He frowned, looking at her. "You want to see Severus, don't you?"

She slowly nodded.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Bellatrix has guards on him. The Carrow siblings—remember them? They're now professors at Hogwarts. It would seem that Severus hardly goes anywhere without those two keeping an eye on him."

"I can get past them."

"Even so, they're still professors. They've been teaching at Hogwarts for four years now. That's four years of preaching 'muggles and muggle-borns are evil' and 'only dark magic is good magic'. You'll have fourth years who are devoted to Bellatrix. She's growing her armies, Cassandra, and she's using Hogwarts to do so."

"I can get past the students and I can get past the Carrows."

"And if one of them were to summon Bellatrix? If she were to be there herself? Or worse? If you had to duel Severus?"

"He's my dad."

"I know Bella put him under the Imperius Curse in order to kill you, Cassandra."

"He's my dad," she insisted. "I have to see him."

"Even if it means risking your own life?"

"Yes. Is my life really that valuable anyway?"

"Yes!" he argued, red eyes insistent as he looked at her.

"How?" she demanded. "There's a prophecy hanging over my head that says I'm supposed to kill you or be killed myself! How is that valuable?"

"Your life is worth more than a prophecy."

"Compared to yours? Compared to making myself a murderer?"

He sighed and looked at her. "If you think my life is worth more than yours, then you're not as clever as I thought you were. I've lived. I've done things with my life. You still have your life to live, Cassandra. You still have years to see. And if the last four years are any indication of where my life's heading, then I think you might as well end the prophecy now. I don't exactly fancy being drugged and chained to a bed forever."

"I don't suppose anyone would."

"But don't you ever think that your life is worth less than mine, Cassandra. Don't. Ever. Think. It. For. One. Second. Understand?"

She nodded. "I understand, sir."

"Good." He seemed to relax, though only slightly. "You're still set on going to Hogwarts though, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And nothing I say will change your mind?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then perhaps unchain me and I can accompany you. At least to keep you safe."

She sighed and bit her lip. "I can't, sir. If Bellatrix finds you missing…. Not to mention that the wizards out there think that you're the one behind everything she's done. They'll kill you on sight as soon as you step foot out of the manor. It's better if I go alone. That way, if things go wrong, no one else has to get hurt."

"And if you go alone, then who will be there to protect you?"

"I don't need protection."

"You always need protection, Cassandra. Especially from yourself."

"I'm alright. My magic is alright. I can handle things. Just—let me do this. I can do this. And who else will my dad listen to other than me?"

"And if he's changed? If he's not the same person you once knew four years ago?"

"People change all the time. He's still my dad. That's the important part. That's the part that matters."

He sighed and slowly nodded. "Very well. Though I'm sorry that I can't help you with the wards. Nothing of value was ever discovered before Dumbledore's death. Only that the wards surrounding Hogwarts are ancient magic and they are under the control of the current headmaster."

"And Hogsmeade?"

"There aren't as many wards there. And most of the wards would be placed outside of the buildings. You'd be safer apparating inside of a building rather than directly into Hogsmeade."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"I trust you have a plan for securing your escape from here?"

"Yes." Cassandra sighed and stood.

"Then you ought to do it quickly. And remember what I said, seeing as I won't."

"I will."

"Good."

She walked over to the stored vials and picked one up. Cassandra took her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Anything else?"

"It's nice to see that you're still alive. And when the day comes that you have to face Bellatrix, I do hope I get to see you again. You have been a very loyal and faithful Death Eater over the years, Cassandra. It would be a shame to see you die."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and closed his eyes.

"_Obliviate_."

Cassandra waited for the spell to finish erasing the conversation from his mind before she walked over and gave him the potion. She then turned and threw on the invisibility cloak, walking out of the room as the potion once again had him on the bed, gleefully enthralled with lust for Bellatrix Lestrange.

.

* * *

She let out a sigh of relief the moment she stepped foot into Grimmauld Place. Cassandra went up to her room and fell onto the bed, glad to not be surrounded by Death Eaters who would kill her on sight.

Then again, she still had to plan out how she was going to get into Hogwarts without alerting anyone. It wasn't as if it would be the easiest thing in the world to do—if it was, Hogwarts would've been under the control of the Death Eaters long before now.

She curled up on the bed, planning on sleeping and then figuring out the best way to get into Hogwarts. It was always better to think and plan after sleep.

* * *

"You're home late again," Astoria pointed out as Draco walked in. "What was it this time? Another lead on where she went?"

"They know where Cassandra is," he pointed out. "Only they can't get to her because it's under wards and the Fidelius Charm."

"So what are you doing now? Trying to break into the wards?"

"I'm trying to convince them to do the exact opposite. The place where she is…. They've suspected that it's the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix—a group Dumbledore started years ago when the Dark Lord first rose to power. Which means that it's likely she'll have aurors protecting her—actual aurors who were working before Bellatrix took over."

"So you're trying to save them then?"

"Yes." He shot her a look. "I would like to have as few casualties as possible. And when the losses outweigh the benefits, it's not worth it. It's simple math. Shouldn't you be able to figure that out?"

"Of course I can figure that out, Draco. I'm not the complete git you think I am."

"I-I never said that," he corrected.

"No, but you thought it, didn't you?"

"No. Merlin! Why do you always have to assume the worst of me?"

"Maybe because that's the only part I get to see of you?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much worse I can get."

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends. Are you going to keep arguing with me?"

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "At least I'm trying to make an effort here. At least I'm trying to make this all work!" She stormed off.

"Really?" he shouted after her. "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"Clearly you still care about her! That's all you've ever cared about, Draco!"

"She's my friend!" he argued, running after her. "Of course I care about her!"

"You and I both know that's a lie." She turned toward him and Draco paused at the top of the stairs.

"What? Cassandra's been my friend since we were kids!"

"We both know you care about her more than your other friends." Astoria crossed her arms as she glared at him. "And me. You can't deny it, Draco."

"I care about you."

"Not as much as you care about her. Not the way you care about her."

"Astoria…."

She sighed and turned. "You can't deny it, Draco. With both know you won't, so why keep pretending?"

His hand tightened on the railing before he turned and went back downstairs. Draco sighed, staring around at the empty room before him. He glanced over his shoulder at where Astoria had gone, half-wanting to go after her, yet also knowing that any attempt to follow would only result in another argument.

_I don't want to argue, _he thought to her as he poured himself a drink. _It's all we ever do. But I don't know how to stop arguing with you._ Draco sighed and took a long drink before grabbing the bottle and sitting down on the chair before the fireplace.

_I want to stop arguing, _he continued, flicking his wand to light the fire. _But I don't know how. I want to love you, to be the husband that you deserve—because you do deserve a good husband, Astoria—but I don't know how. I've tried, but nothing I do seems to work. Nothing at all seems to work._

He leaned back, staring at his glass, at the amber colored liquid within. He regretted to admit it, but she was right. Astoria was right.

Draco cared about her. How could he not? Astoria was bright, intelligent, funny at times, and unbelievably insightful about muggles and things that no pureblood witch or wizard would dare to be caught discussing. He could tell that he was the only person she had been able to feel comfortable confessing her opinions to, and he honestly enjoyed listening to what she had to say.

But he didn't love her. He cared about what happened to her. But that wasn't love. He wanted the best for her; wanted her to find someone one day who would be the husband she deserved—because she deserved far better than anything Draco had given her. Someone who cared about what she had to say, someone who truly and honestly would listen to her without wanting to shove her away in a corner somewhere for the rest of her life. Someone who would love her the way he couldn't seem to bring himself to.

He couldn't love Astoria.

Not when he still loved Cassandra. Not when he was so concerned about looking through the _Daily Prophet_, hoping that she hadn't been caught or was awaiting a worse fate. Not when every report that passed his desk bearing her name caused panic that she was injured somewhere. Not when he was willing to cross his own family to keep her safe and alive.

Draco sighed as he took another drink. There had been so many times when he had wished to have Cassandra there with him instead of Astoria. He wanted her to be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He wanted to be rushing through his work at the ministry just so he could get home to Cassandra faster. He wanted to see her blue eyes shine whenever she talked and to see her rare smile permanently on her face whenever he was around.

_But you're married to Astoria, _a voice reminded him. _And you'll keep being married to her. You can't have Cassandra. Not while she's still in danger from Bellatrix. You wouldn't do that to her, would you, Draco?_

Footsteps approached before he could answer. He turned, seeing Astoria there, the firelight giving her features a soft glow.

"I thought you went to bed already," he pointed out. "You usually do after the arguments."

"You're drinking."

"And?"

She sighed and crossed her arms. "How many of those have you had?"

"One. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean that I can't."

"So you're sulking then?"

"If I say 'yes' will that stop the interrogation?"

Astoria rolled her eyes and walked over to stand in front of him. "This isn't an interrogation, Draco. If it was, you'd be in so much more pain."

"I was trained by Bellatrix in the helpful art of Occlumency before my sixth year. Do you really want to try that threat again?"

"Can we just not do this? Why does everything you say have to turn into an argument all the time? I am trying to make an effort here, Draco, but all you do is argue! It's all you've ever done for the past four years!"

"Then why don't you leave if it makes you that upset?" he demanded, getting to his feet. "Go on! Grab your things and leave! No one's forcing you to stay here! I'm the one who was dragged into this in the first place! Not you. So go. Leave."

"Draco…."

"Just leave already." He sighed and walked past her. "Nothing's keeping you here."

"And if your family suffers because of it?" she pointed out before he could leave.

"Meaning?"

"The Malfoys will suffer if I leave. You're already suffering."

"I stopped being a Malfoy a long time ago. For all I care, that name can die with me."

"It won't."

Draco paused, eyeing her in confusion. "What?"

Astoria sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Draco. There. Happy?"

"You're...pregnant?" he slowly repeated, still trying to process what she had just said.

"Yes. I am."

"What? When? How?"

"I only found out today. I'm having a child, Draco. _Your_ child. And your child will need his father. You have a family here, Draco. Not out there. There are people who need you here. Right here."

He sighed and shook his head, taking a step back before disapparating to his office.

He leaned on his desk, trying to catch his breath. He needed to think. He needed to process. He needed to not be there with her. He needed to be alone.

She had to be lying. It couldn't be his. When was the last time they had—? No. He couldn't remember the last time they had or if they even had done it.

_No. Stop. Breathe. Focus._

Draco closed his eyes, trying to rein in his emotions as he gripped the edges of his desk. He tried to slow his breathing, tried to get everything under control. He needed to get everything under control.

He jumped as something crashed to the floor. Draco's head whipped around, eyes searching for the source, only to calm down as he saw that a file had fallen off the desk. He went over to pick it up, flipping through the pages in an effort to focus his thoughts on something else.

He paused as he read through what it was. It was one of the old reports he had filled out regarding the fire that had led him to Cassandra. Draco slowly lowered himself into his chair as he remembered the way she had looked then.

"_Can you control it? The fiendfyre?"_

"_It's not fiendfyre. No one can control that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_My magic. I'd forgotten how...quickly it can get out of control…."_

Draco sighed, setting the file back on his desk, taking care to set it in a place where it wouldn't fall off. He could remember her then, how much...calmer...she was having to face her magic. He glanced over at the file, all of his thoughts somehow melting away as he remembered the times he had seen her emotions get out of control; the times he had seen what her magic was truly capable of.

He stood and disapparated, reappearing in a small town. He put his hands into his pockets as he began to walk, admiring the lights and decorations up for the holidays. He would have to wait a few days, but he could wait weeks for what he wanted. For now, it was a silent walk through town.

* * *

She sighed and tugged the coat tighter around herself, glancing in a store window to see that the potion was still working. Cassandra bit her lip, knowing it was a complete and idiotic mistake to be doing this, but she hadn't been able to come up with a good enough plan to get into Hogwarts undetected and she needed a break.

Still…. It wasn't too late. She could still turn back before anyone caught her. Only…. If she was going to do this, now would be the time. And if by chance her father was there, then all the more reason to do it.

She slowly approached and stood at the entrance, hesitant to continue onward. Cassandra sighed and stepped forward, letting her feet carry her on the familiar path. She came to a stop though as she saw someone else standing there. He knelt down and stood, their eyes meeting as he straightened.

He took out a watch and glanced at the time, smirking as he looked back at her. "Took your time, eh? Almost midnight, you know."

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Trying to think." He sighed and looked over at the stone. "Somehow, this seemed like the place to do it. Also thought that I should come visit and apologize on behalf of her daughter. Been four years since you came here."

"Traditions tend to be forgotten when your life is constantly being threatened." She walked over and sighed. "I tried to make it, you know. The potion. It didn't work. I never did have my dad's skill when it came to Potions."

"You won't find him here," Draco pointed out. "He hasn't been here in a long time either. I'll leave you two alone. I hope you don't mind taking a walk once you're finished."

He turned to leave and she glanced over at the stone. Cassandra sighed and took her wand out, pointing it at the ground. Snowy vines began to form, curling and twisting around the stone as church bells rang in the distance. Icy flowers bloomed, the petals seeming almost as delicate as the real thing.

"Happy birthday, mom," she softly murmured, lowering her wand. "I'm sure dad wishes he could be here too. Don't worry though. I'll find him soon and then next Christmas we'll both be here the way we should. You'll see."

Cassandra swallowed and glanced over her shoulder at where Draco was standing. She sighed and went over to where he was.

"Come on," she muttered. "This way."

* * *

Draco sat down across from her, a steaming cup of hot chocolate before him. "I didn't know muggles had places that stayed open this late around the holiday."

"Not many of them do, but there are a few who know that there are some people who don't have families to go home to around the holiday. Especially around here."

"I'm surprised your dad stayed here when you were growing up. Isn't this where he used to live?"

"I think he actually lived in the flat I grew up in." She sighed and glanced out the window. "Or at least nearby. I've seen glimpses of him growing up when he was teaching me Occlumency. It's strange to picture him as a child. He's always been my dad."

He made a noise that half-sounded like an agreement and took a sip of the drink. Cassandra turned back to look at him.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" she wondered. "Why risk being seen with me?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you keep everything under control?"

"I don't understand."

"Your emotions, your thoughts, everything. I've seen what happens when it gets too much for you. How do you...how do you keep it all under control?"

"Oh." Cassandra sighed, biting her lip as she thought. "I mean, a lot of it came from the Occlumency lessons and just growing up, I suppose."

"But now? With all of the fear of being killed by Death Eaters or aurors or anyone with a wand? With no one to help you?"

"Why do you think I'm a wolf half the time? Everything becomes more instinctual when you're a wolf. You do what feels right and magic...magic isn't right when you're a wolf. So you can do whatever you want—feel whatever you want—and no one gets hurt. When I'm human it's harder. I'm surprised at how much more I feel."

"And when you feel all of it? When it all gets too much?"

"I don't know." She sighed and turned to look out the window, a distant look coming over her eyes. "My magic…. I've always been fighting against it. And when it feels like I finally have control over it, something goes wrong. All of the books say that your magical core reaches its maximum when you turn seventeen—that you reach your maximum power then. But it's been four years and it feels as if my magic is still growing in power...as if there will never be an end to how much magic there is. And when I've seen what it can do...when I've seen how little I can control it…. I guess that's when the fear takes over."

"Fear?"

Cassandra nodded. "You've seen what my magic can do when it gets out of control, Draco. How could I not be terrified of that? Of how much it could hurt the people I care about?"

"So the fear is what keeps it under control? Fear of what could happen?"

"I guess so." She shrugged. "Why are you so interested in my magic?"

"Not the magic exactly. More like how you control it."

She frowned and tilted her head as she looked at him. "It's more than that, isn't it?"

"You have to keep your emotions in check," he began. "I...can't seem to do that. Not now."

Draco eyed her, feeling her hand wrap around his. He looked at her, seeing the way her eyes looked at him. It was odd to see different colored eyes than the ones he was used to, but he could still picture her blue ones there instead of the green ones she had stolen.

"Tell me," she softly encouraged. "What happened?"

He looked down at her hand, his fingers trailing on hers. They weren't Cassandra's fingers anymore, but it felt as if he could still feel hers beneath the surface. Draco hesitantly pulled back, instead staring at his drink as he thought.

"Astoria...she's…." He swallowed. "She's…pregnant."

There was a pause and he looked up at her, trying to read her emotions, only to find a blank expression instead. Cassandra leaned back in her chair, the silence hanging in the air between them.

"Well?" he demanded after awhile. "Say something!"

"Draco—I—"

The window next to them shattered as the spell hit, knocking them both to the floor. Draco winced and blinked, his vision swimming as he tried to get to his feet and find his wand.

A figure approached and he tried to fire of a spell, only to be thrown off his feet. Draco growled and tried to focus on what was happening in front of him. Someone walked into the room and knelt by the table. He tried to get to his feet, seeing that Cassandra was there, only for the newcomer to disapparate the two of them away.

"No!" he shouted, stumbling over to where she had just been. "Cassandra!"


	9. The Headmaster of Hogwarts

Draco ran a hand through his hair, mind reeling as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. They had been tracked. Someone had followed them. Someone had attacked them. Someone had taken her….

_Cassandra…._

He swallowed, trying not to think about what could happen. Draco disapparated and slid to the floor of his home. He groaned, trying to wrap his head around what was happening right now.

"Draco? Draco?" Astoria walked into the room and paused before going over to where he was. "Draco! What's wrong? What happened? Where have you been?"

"I—had to think—had to think." He took a shaky breath. "Cassandra—she—someone took her—they attacked and—Merlin! What if she—? Cassandra…."

"She'll be alright."

"But what if—?"

"You said she had magic. Powerful magic."

"But I don't know where she is or who took her! Magic won't be able to help her against Bellatrix!"

"You don't know that."

"I know what she's capable of." He sighed and got to his feet. "I have to find her. I have to help her. She could be tortured right now—or worse! I have to do something. I have to help her."

"I know." Astoria stood and sighed. "And I don't suppose there's anything I can say that will stop you?"

"She's my friend. She...she needs me."

"I need you. Our child needs you."

"You're not in danger."

"What if they find out about this? Will I still be safe then?"

"They won't find out." He looked at her. "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't tell, but I can trust you, Astoria. You're better than they are."

"But my life will always come second to hers, won't it?"

"Someone has to look out for Cassandra."

"She has her father, doesn't she? Other family? Why does she need you?"

"I'm probably the only one who's safe from her magic."

"But you don't even know where she is!"

"No. But I know someone who should." He disapparated and glanced around at his surroundings.

Draco walked forward, taking his wand out as he scanned the rooms for any sign of life. He came to a stop as soon as he saw Zabini.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Where's Cassandra?"

.

* * *

"Wake up. Come on, now. Wake up."

She could feel a small sting from a spell. Cassandra's eyes slowly opened, seeing the person standing before her. He seemed to blend into his surroundings with his black robes, dark hair, and dark eyes. However, it took Cassandra only a moment—more so due to the fact that her head was painfully throbbing from something that must've hit it—to recognize him. True, he did have more lines on his face and a bit of silver at the roots of his hair, but it was still him.

"You're finally awake," Snape muttered. "I was beginning to think that you were going to remain unconscious forever."

Cassandra slowly looked around at her surroundings, seeing the dark furniture and portraits on the walls. She couldn't tell who most of the subjects were, but there was one she recognized. An old man with white hair and a long beard sat in a chair, fast asleep, with brightly colored robes and a phoenix resting at his shoulder.

"Hogwarts?" she murmured.

"Of course it is. Did you think I would bring you someplace you could easily escape from?"

"Ow." She went to hold a hand up to her head, only to find that her wrists had been tied to the chair along with her ankles. "Tied up…."

"And they honestly decided that you would be the Chosen One?" he sneered. "You? You can't do a thing."

"I'm...tied up," she muttered, the fogginess slowly clearing from her mind. _What in Merlin's name did he drug me with?_ "And without a wand. Hardly...hardly seems fair."

"That would be the point, stupid girl. Otherwise you would be able to escape."

"You're forgetting the rest of my magic. The part that doesn't come from simply using a wand…." Her eyes narrowed as she forced herself to stop talking. "You gave me Veritaserum?"

"Yes."

"So you're not handing me over to Bellatrix then? No. Of course not. I'd already be dead if you were planning on doing that. Merlin! I hate Veritaserum!"

He smirked. "Where have you been hiding for the past four years?"

"Mostly in the woods. It helps that Death Eaters aren't the most observant type."

"And what are your plans now?"

"To get out of this chair."

"Your plans regarding Bellatrix."

"I never had any plans for her other than to keep avoiding her for as long as I could. You've seen what she can do. I don't exactly fancy being painfully tortured to death."

"So what were you doing that night? In the cemetery?"

"Family tradition I had been sadly ignoring for the past four years while also potentially hoping that you'd show up, which you did. However, I did not plan on being tied to a chair and drugged with Veritaserum while being held captive in Hogwarts. That part was all you."

"You wanted to speak to me? Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying."

Cassandra sighed and glared at him. "I'm currently speaking to you while under the influence of Veritaserum. _I can't lie_. It is a potion that forces the victim to tell the truth. I cannot lie. You should know this considering how long you taught at Hogwarts as a Potions professor. Not to mention how many other lessons I got from you on the basics of Potions."

"Then what was your reason for wanting to speak with me?" Snape asked.

"I don't know."

"Guess."

"Information? Leverage on Bellatrix? I mean, you are a very proficient dueler and if I wanted to go against her, I would need all the help I can get. Have you seen the armies she has conquering the world right now? Then again, I'm not even sure if that was the real reason anymore. I don't want to fight Bellatrix. She's mental and I'd be just as mental to want to fight her. Merlin. I don't know the reason! There is no reason to wanting to see you, I guess."

"There must've been a reason."

"Well this time there isn't one!" She flinched as the chair was tossed backward and she grunted, hitting the floor. "Ow. That hurt."

The chair was set back in place and Snape put his wand away.

"Normally it doesn't hurt me when it does that," she muttered.

"Charms are in place to control your...unpredictable magic," he explained.

"Charms? You know charms to control my magic? How long have you known?"

"Quite a long time. Very difficult to perform under Dumbledore's eye, however. You'll find that any sort of accidental magic you release will be channeled back into yourself. The more powerful the magic released, the more it will harm you. It's more of a curse than a charm. I believe that with your magic it will take...little more than a year to kill you."

She gasped, staring at him in horror. "What—why? Why would you—?"

"Oh, stop that, would you? You're needed alive for Bellatrix. I doubt you'll last more than a day once she sees you."

"But I still don't understand. Why would _you_ curse me?"

"I wasn't going to risk being harmed by your magic."

"But curse _me_?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes. Do stop making me repeat myself, stupid girl."

_But why curse me? Why me? Why drug me with Veritaserum? You're my dad. You shouldn't have to do this…._

* * *

Draco paced around in front of the building as he waited for Zabini to re-emerge. He glanced out at the street, seeing how abandoned it all was. He looked back over at the building. Zabini had said that he would be able to get information from there...that this would be where Cassandra had gone to hide...but if he knew that, shouldn't this place be crawling with Death Eaters and aurors?

He turned as Zabini appeared with Lupin in tow.

"They don't know where she is," Zabini pointed out with a shrug.

"Then why'd you bring him out here?" Draco demanded, nodding toward the man.

"Because I know her almost as well as her father," Lupin pointed out. "There are advantages to being her godfather."

"Well we have to find her! Because I know the people who would have her and she won't last. No one lasts long once Bellatrix gets her hands on them."

Lupin held up a hand to stop him. "Trust us when we say that we know. And we're all concerned about her. But Cassandra is strong and she can handle things wherever she is. Our job is to find her and help her."

"So where would she go then?" Draco growled. "Where would they take her?" He held his hand out toward the empty street. "Because obviously they know she's somewhere!"

"None of my people have heard anything from the aurors," Zabini muttered. "Death Eaters?"

"No." Draco sighed, eyes narrowing. "My father would've heard about it."

"Not unless she ran into the one Death Eater who wouldn't talk about it," Lupin suggested. "Where's Severus?"

* * *

She watched as he looked at her, trying to decide his next question. Cassandra tried to figure out what he was thinking, only to find nothing. No recognition behind the calculating gaze, behind the narrowed eyes...no secret motive, nothing at all.

She winced as her magic sparked, leaving her with a small burn on her wrist.

"You're only hurting yourself by doing that," Snape pointed out. "You'll only die faster."

"So why curse me? Why not try to help me? Save me? Do something?"

"You think I care about you?"

"I...yes."

His eyes narrowed. "You're wrong."

She bit her lip, searching his expression for any sign of what he just said. She gritted her teeth, feeling the sparks of her magic burn as she searched for the lie. There had to be a lie. There just had to be. He was her father...he was her dad…. He couldn't...something was making him say that…. Where was the lie? There had to be a lie. There just had to be.

"No," she whispered. "You're wrong."

"Just because I had to teach you for six years at this school does not mean that I ever cared for you. You were a student. Nothing more. You weren't even in my own house. So why would I ever care about what happened to you? What would ever make you so special?"

Where was the lie? Where? It had to be there. Somewhere. It just had to be.

"Just because you're the 'Chosen One' doesn't mean that you're deserving of any special treatment," he continued. "So don't get the idea in your head that you are worth more than any other pathetic student I've seen in these halls."

Her hands curled into fists as her magic continued to burn. Snape smirked as he saw the pain.

"Arrogant, are you? Obviously no one else has had what it takes to show you what you truly are."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"You wouldn't say that. Not really. You wouldn't do any of this. You wouldn't curse me! You wouldn't have me tied up here! You wouldn't do any of this!"

"Then clearly you don't know me at all."

"You're wrong."

"Just because you sat in my classroom does not mean that you know a thing about me."

"Someone's making you say that. That has to be it. Who is it then? Bellatrix? The Carrows? The Malfoys? Who's listening outside that door? Who's watching us?"

"Silence." He slapped her.

Cassandra winced, though she couldn't tell if it was from shock or pain. "Dad…. Why?"

"I am not your father, stupid girl."

She blinked in surprise, the words slowly registering in her mind. She looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

"He's not at home," Lupin reported, walking back over to Draco.

"And the Carrows haven't seen him," Zabini added as he apparated back into view. "I have a few eyes trailing them just in case."

"Then where would he go?" Draco wondered. "Where would he take Cassandra? What about Hogwarts? It's still the holiday. The castle would be nearly empty now, wouldn't it?"

"Last I heard, he is still headmaster there." Zabini frowned. "But there would be wards surrounding Hogwarts. We couldn't just break in."

"No, but there are other ways to get inside the castle." Lupin smirked. "I'll let the others know. My guess is that if Severus hasn't turned her into Bellatrix by now, he'll have to eventually. And we'll need every man we can get to stand a chance of rescuing her."

"He wouldn't do anything to her, would he?" Draco asked. "I mean, he's her dad."

"Four years under Bellatrix can do a lot to a person," Zabini began as Lupin vanished out of sight. "And from what I've heard, he's not the same person."

"Blaise. He's her father."

"Draco…."

"He's her father. If he's changed…. He can't have changed, Zabini. He can't. I know Cassandra. If he's changed…what that could do to her…."

Zabini put a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's find her before that happens."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not my dad?" Cassandra asked. "You're lying. That can't be true."

"I think I would know if I ever had a daughter," Snape pointed out. "And you are not mine."

"No. I am."

"You honestly believe that to be true?"

"Veritaserum. I can't lie."

"But you can still twist the truth into a lie. I've studied this potion. I know how it works."

"My name is Cassandra Amalia Johnson. My father is Severus Snape—"

"I'm not—"

"—and my mother is Elaine Johnson."

He stared at her, several emotions crossing his face as he processed what she said. "No. She isn't. Elaine…. Elaine never had a child."

"She did. And you're my dad."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Merlin! Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you're not."

"I am." Her hands tightened into fists as her magic burned. "You're my dad. You've always been my dad."

"Liar."

"You drugged me with Veritaserum! I can't lie!"

He took his wand and pointed it at her. "_Legilimens_!"

Cassandra gasped as he entered her mind. Images whirled past as he searched for what he wanted. Her teeth clenched together as she felt her magic trying to work to push him out, to keep her thoughts safe.

Her past whirled by in images reduced to flashes of color. Bits and pieces of her childhood swirled around, memories that even she had forgotten once again rising up to the surface…. A flash of silver taking the shape of a falcon, a drink with peppermint candies sprinkled on top….

Snape stopped on one in particular. One that caught his attention.

_ A woman was smiling, holding Cassandra in her arms. "Did you have fun tonight, sweetheart?" she asked. "You certainly earned lots of sweets, didn't you? Shall we send some to your father tomorrow? For now, how about a story and then bedtime, hm?"_

_ She walked into a room, only to pause, one hand wrapping protectively around Cassandra. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "He wishes to speak to you." The cloaked figure walked past them. "This way."_

_ She wordlessly followed, walking into the other bedroom._

_ "Elaine," Voldemort greeted._

_ "My lord. What are you—what are you doing here? In my home?"_

_Cassandra looked up at the woman—who was apparently her mother—sensing her unease at the newcomer. She then buried herself closer, clutching on with one hand._

"_This must be Cassandra." He took a step closer._

"_Don't touch her!"_

"_Oh. You needn't worry. I never came for her. I came for you."_

"_Me? Why?"_

"_Set her out of the way and I'll explain."_

_Elaine slowly set Cassandra down, taking a protective step in front of her daughter. "Please. Don't," she begged. "Don't hurt her!"_

"_This doesn't concern your daughter, Elaine. The child is innocent, after all. Unlike you. You betrayed me."_

"_I never betrayed you, my lord. I'm your loyal servant. I always have been."_

"_Is that so? Because I gave you the task of ensuring that Severus wasn't hiding crucial information from me. And now I find that you lied."_

"_Lied, my lord?"_

"_Yes. You gave me false information. The same false information that Severus provided."_

"_Do you have proof of this, my lord? Not that I would ever doubt you, but perhaps someone else has been feeding you lies?"_

"_You think Wormtail would ever have enough spine to lie to me? You were helping Severus lie to me, Elaine. You betrayed me. You're a traitor."_

"_I was only trying to help him. I was only trying to protect Severus."_

"_A betrayal is still a betrayal. _Avada kedavra_!."_

_There was a bright flash of green light and Elaine fell to the floor…._

"No!" Cassandra screamed, whimpering at the pain burning in her arms. "Stop it!"

"Liar!" Snape shouted. "That isn't real! _Legilimens_!"

He rushed into her mind again. The flat formed around them with Elaine once again standing there, smiling at Cassandra, asking if she would like a story...finding the Death Eater there...seeing Voldemort...the green flash of a Killing Curse….

Then it switched. Somehow her magic broke through. It let her into Snape's mind. She could see his memories of her mother, could see them together at Hogwarts, their life together….

She could see him arriving home, could see him running up the stairs after witnessing the flash of green light. She could see his pain upon finding Elaine dead.

Then everything seemed to flash forward. Memories of her childhood, of summers with him…. They weren't there. Their time together, the moments he had spent being her father…. They were gone. All gone.

_No._ She thought as the connection broke, leaving her in darkness as she began to lose consciousness. _No. Dad. Please. No._

_._

* * *

"This way," Lupin instructed once they had apparated into the Shrieking Shack. "Tunnel should still be here. It'll lead directly onto Hogwarts' grounds underneath the Whomping Willow."

"I can handle it," Longbottom offered. "Been studying up on plants all this time."

He nodded as Longbottom vanished into the tunnel.

"Carrows will be waiting," Draco warned. "They're ruthless."

"I think we can handle them," Ginny volunteered. "Right, Luna?"

She nodded. "They won't get past us."

"And it'll be nice to smack around a few Death Eaters." Sirius grinned.

"Agreed." Tonks smirked.

"Just be careful," Lupin warned. "I'll stay here in case we need the others to help. "Are you sure you can handle Severus on your own?"

Draco nodded. "I spent a few years trying to duel Cassandra. And I know him better than any of you lot."

"Alright. Ginny? Tonks? You and the others go in and wait for Neville's signal. Once you're done, follow the map and find Cassandra. Get her off the grounds and back to headquarters."

"What? You don't trust me?" Sirius grinned as the others vanished into the tunnel. "After all these years? Harsh, Moony."

"I don't trust you because I know you, Padfoot," he muttered in annoyance before turning to Draco. "I trust you know what you're going to face when you find Severus? He's not the same according to rumors."

"I'm just more worried about Cassandra."

"Enough to risk everything? Enough to go against your family?"

He nodded. "She's my friend. I love her. Even if she doesn't feel the same." Draco took his wand out and entered the tunnel. "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

* * *

Severus winced, growling curses as he held a hand up to his painfully throbbing head. He glared at where she sat, slumped in the seat, unconscious once more. He sighed, half-stumbling over toward the fireplace. He pointed his wand at the fire.

"I have Cassandra Johnson," he reported. "Summon Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. The so-called 'Chosen One' will no longer be any problem. Her magic is under control."

He turned and glared at her. Severus waved his wand, making her sit up. He sneered at her, wondering how she could ever claim to be his or Elaine's. He didn't have a child. And Elaine…. She wouldn't do that to him.

_But the eyes, _a voice argued at the back of his mind. _They're Elaine's._

_No. I don't care what I've might've seen. She can't be Elaine's. She isn't Elaine's. Elaine wouldn't do that. Not to me. Not to me._

He turned around, his back to her as he leaned on the desk. He just had to wait for Bellatrix and her forces to arrive. Then they would take Cassandra away and he would never have to see her or her face again.

* * *

Draco walked through the halls, wand at his side. He came to a stop at the statue guarding the headmaster's office, eyes narrowing as he wondered how he would be able to get inside. He doubted someone like Snape would leave the password lying around, nor would he name it after something as stupid as lemon drops.

Then again….

"Elaine Johnson," he guessed.

The statue moved aside to reveal the staircase. Draco went up the stairs and to the door, opening it open.

He glanced around at the empty office, frowning as he searched for any sign of the current headmaster or Cassandra. He walked over to the chair, lighting his wand as he saw the ropes.

_She was here, _he thought. _So where did you take her?_

There was a noise and he ran out of the office toward a window. Draco's eyes widened with surprise as he saw the Dark Mark forming in the sky over the Quidditch Pitch.

"Cassandra!" he shouted, taking off, his heart pounding as he ran through the castle. He knew what that mark meant. He knew what it meant all too well.

_Cassandra! No. Please, Merlin, no. Cassandra!_

There was a shriek. He growled, wand clutched in his hand as he approached. His eyes narrowed as he approached the field, seeing Bellatrix and the others gathered around one figure in the center.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted.

Bellatrix turned to block the spell, breaking her concentration enough to release Cassandra from the Cruciatus Curse.

He knelt down beside her, turning her over on her back. "Cassandra? Cassandra!"

She made a noise, eyes half-closed. He held his hand up to the side of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Come on," he begged. "Come on. Not now, Cassandra. Cassandra!"

He grunted, being knocked to the side. Draco grabbed his wand and fired a spell, only to have it blocked by Bellatrix.

"So this is where your loyalties lie, then?" Bellatrix asked. "With her? You'd betray your own family—your own blood—for this little witch?"

He looked at the gathered Death Eaters, seeing his parents there amongst them. His father tried to put on an air of arrogance despite the betrayed look on his face. His mother, meanwhile, remained as expressionless and cold as ever—though her hand still gripped her husband's. Draco could see them silently pleading to say otherwise; to say that he wasn't loyal to Cassandra at all—that it was all just a ruse to get closer to their ranks and witness her final demise.

He tore his gaze away from them and looked back at Cassandra, seeing how she lay there, barely conscious from the torture. She hardly moved, and if he hadn't already reassured himself that she was still alive, he might've thought that he was too late. She looked so much more _vulnerable_ than he had ever seen her. Surrounded by nothing but Death Eaters...and not a single one moved to help or protect her.

"Well?" Bellatrix demanded. "Answer the question, Draco!"

He got to his feet and looked around before settling his gaze on Bellatrix. He walked forward, coming to a stop by Cassandra.

"She's my friend." Draco knelt beside her and wrapped his fingers around hers. "And I won't let you hurt her. _Expecto patronum_!"

His patronus flew off as they disapparated. Draco stumbled upon the landing, only to hurry back to Cassandra's side. A moment later, Lupin and some of the others appeared, carrying her safely into headquarters.


	10. Shell Cottage

Draco sighed, watching Cassandra as she lay on the bed with Madam Pomfrey working over her. They had summoned the matron from Hogwarts to heal her, and now she was silently waving her wand in the air, examining her patient.

He tried not to think of what might've happened to her as different colored magic rose up around her. She lay there on the blankets, pale, unmoving, and unconscious. He stood and walked out the door, doing his best not to disturb Pomfrey as she worked.

He slowly walked down the stairs, numbly hearing the other voices in the kitchen. The old house elf walked past him, a basket of potion vials and ingredients in hand.

"Don't worry," Tonks attempted, stepping out of the kitchen. "Pomfrey's the best healer. She wouldn't be at Hogwarts if she wasn't." He flinched as she looped her arm around his shoulders. "Cassandra will be alright. You'll see."

Draco nodded and shrugged off her arm.

"We're all worried, you know," she added. "Cassandra means a lot to us. Bit more than any old prophecy says to a few of us."

"I know what Bellatrix can do…. What she could've done to Cassandra…."

"You're not the only one, you know. Couple of them were around when the Death Eaters were causing all sorts of chaos. Or did you forget how the Longbottoms ended up in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives?"

"I didn't forget. I don't think anyone could forget that. It's just...I grew up around her. She's my aunt, so...she's still family somehow. Though I don't think I have family left after what I did."

"You wanted to help Cassandra," she pointed out, clasping his shoulder. "Thanks you to, she's alive upstairs right now. And you've still got some family. I mean, they burned mom off the family tree after she met dad, but it still counts."

"Meaning?"

She smirked and lowered her voice. "Mom's Andromeda. As in the same Andromeda who used to be sisters with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Guess that makes us cousins, eh?" Tonks smiled, her hair turning a pale blonde. "Though the hair doesn't really suit me. Always preferred pink or brown." It returned to a darker shade as she spoke.

"Well, I married a pureblood, so I haven't been kicked out," Draco muttered. "Only now she's pregnant."

"Congratulations?"

"I never wanted to marry her in the first place. It was an arranged marriage. I mean, Astoria's nice and all, but I don't love her."

"Let me guess? Person you love is currently upstairs?"

He nodded. "She's been my friend. Ever since we were younger. And she'll still be my friend no matter what. Even if she doesn't feel the same way."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Knowing that she'll never return your affection?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know Cassandra. Because I know what it's like to have a father who is a Death Eater and not be able to tell anyone. Because I know how much she's terrified of her magic and the prophecy. But I also know how much more terrified she is of losing the people around her. I saw Snape. When I went to help her. He was standing there amongst the Death Eaters. Do you know what he did while Bellatrix was using the Cruciatus Curse on her? Nothing. He did nothing. I would expect that from my father or someone else, but from Snape?"

"Draco…."

"Whatever happened to him—whatever made him forget how much he cares about her—I saw it. And if I saw it, then she saw it too. How much do you think that's going to hurt her? How much do you think that's going to _break_ her? All of you lot are telling her that she's the Chosen One—that she needs to defeat the Dark Lord to save you! But you don't know her. Not the way I do. You can't see how much she's hurting the way I can. And even if she doesn't love me, she needs me. She needs someone who cares about her more than what her destiny or any sort of label you give her says. And apparently I'm the only one who sees her that way."

A voice cleared and they turned, seeing Pomfrey at the bottom of the stairs. They stepped aside to let her pass into the kitchen and followed inside.

"Poppy?" McGonagall asked. "How is she?"

"Stable for now." Pomfrey sighed. "Her magic's exhausted. It will take quite awhile for her magic to return. She'll be weak until then."

"What else is there?" Lupin prompted.

"There is something interfering with her magic. I can't quite tell what it is or how long it could last. For now, she needs rest. I'll return within a week to check on her. I'll hopefully be able to know more then. If she wakes before, summon me immediately."

"Thank you." He reached over to shake her hand. "You're the best as always."

"Well, you learn quite a bit keeping you lot alive for seven years straight."

Draco turned as the others continued talking. He went up to Cassandra's room and silently entered, seeing her still asleep on the bed. He walked over to her and slowly wrapped his fingers around her hand, giving it a small squeeze. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, watching as she slept.

"You'll be alright," he reassured. "And you'll wake up soon."

* * *

Severus flinched as Bellatrix screamed in anger. Several others ran for cover as curses flew throughout the room. He waved his wand, deflecting one away from him.

"How could you let her escape?" she demanded. "All of you and not one could stop her from escaping?" Bellatrix turned, pointing her wand at the Malfoys. "And _you_. You let Draco escape with her? You let him help the little witch?"

"There was no way we could've known how deep Draco's loyalty toward Cassandra would lie," Lucius pointed out.

"He's your son! What sort of boy is he if he can't be loyal to purebloods the way he should!"

"Draco is only a boy," Narcissa attempted. "He doesn't know better."

Bellatrix screamed and fired another curse at them. Severus sighed in annoyance before stepping forward.

"At least some good came out of this," he added, drawing Bellatrix's attention away before she could curse Astoria. "Cassandra's magic now carries a curse on it. She can only use so much at a time before it harms her. Within a year, she'll no longer be a problem. Even if she doesn't use magic, the curse will still cause damage."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Hm. Then I guess this hasn't been a complete failure. Find her! Bring her to me! And this time don't let her escape!"

.

* * *

Something made a noise and his eyes opened. Draco sat up, hands in the air as she pointed her wand at him.

"You're awake."

"Where am I?" Cassandra asked. "What is this place?"

"Some cottage owned by one of the Weasleys. You _were_ at headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix—"

"You're not part of the Order."

"Lupin told me where headquarters was after we brought you back. He let me in. I wasn't exactly leaving until he did."

"So what happened?"

"They had a meeting while you were still unconscious. Figured Bellatrix would try to attack using Snape and so they decided you would be safer elsewhere."

"I can still fight," she growled.

"Not while you were unconscious."

"I can still fight."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he stood, reaching out to lower her wand. "You can take it easy, Cassandra. You came face-to-face with Bellatrix. You're lucky to be alive."

"Which means that she won't wait long to find me," she insisted. "The sooner I find her, the sooner we can end this."

He frowned, eyeing her, seeing the determination on her face. "What happened?"

"I…." She swallowed and bit her lip. "My dad...he…."

Draco reached up to brush away a strand of hair, only for Cassandra to move away, shrugging him off.

"It's nothing. The sooner I find her, the better."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "At least rest some. You can't expect to fight her with half of your strength still gone."

"I need to find her, Draco."

"And you will. But right now you need rest. Even someone as stubborn as you ought to realize that."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"And I can't let you go out there and get yourself killed." He got to his feet and glared at her before taking her wand away. "So if you want to go find her now, you'll have to get through me first. _Without your wand_."

"Draco…," she growled.

"_Someone_ has to keep you out of trouble." he smirked and opened the door. "I'll be back with food. You sleep."

* * *

"Cassandra…. Cassandra…."

Her eyes slowly opened, seeing someone standing there. He was incredibly handsome with his dark hair and dark brown eyes that could melt any girl's heart. He had on different clothing than she had previously seen him in. This time, he had a white shirt and dark trousers with a green and silver tie.

She looked at him in confusion. There was only one person who ever looked like that. Tom Riddle. The same Tom Riddle who would eventually grow up to become Voldemort. The same one she occasionally saw every now and again.

"Tom?"

"He did quite a number on you, poor girl." He sighed and gently stroked her hair before resting the back of his hand against her cheek. "There's a curse running through your veins, weakening your heart, poisoning your blood…."

"I know." She winced. "Why are you here?"

Tom sighed and sat on the bed. "Your magic needed a way to be let out without harming you. Magic is funny like that."

"He did this. Why? Why to me?"

"Because with his memories gone, he no longer sees you as his daughter. He sees you as his enemy." He climbed on top of her and pinned her down. "And that, my dear Cassandra, is a very dangerous thing. Yet it's also very...freeing. You never have to worry about him again."

"Wh—why would you say that?"

"I know what it feels like to have a father's legacy attached to your name. To have your family's name and legacy following you wherever you go. The power that comes with it...the eyes that forever watch your every movement. You can imagine then how happy I was to see my filthy muggle father dead at long last."

"My dad's not like that."

"Isn't he? Severus is quite the loyal Death Eater, after all. He's played his part well, able to balance both of his ways with ease; being in Dumbledore's pocket while still remaining loyal to me…. It is rather difficult to know which one he truly prefers. To be his daughter...well…. The girl who can't control her magic, who is a Death Eater and a traitor—"

"Stop it." She shoved him off of her. "You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"I love my dad," she argued. "I'm not like you, Tom. I actually care about who my parents are." She sighed and rolled over, turning away from him. "Which is why it hurts so much."

"Things will get better," he softly murmured, his voice fading. "You'll see…."

There was a knock and she turned, seeing that Tom had vanished as Draco walked in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, setting a tray of food on the bed as she sat up. "I thought I heard noises. Was it a nightmare or something?"

"Something like that." Cassandra sighed and shrugged, eyeing the three sandwiches, fruit, and glass of water. "That is a lot of food."

"I figured you might be pretty hungry after being asleep for so long." He smiled and pulled the chair up to sit by her. "Well go on! Eat. You need it."

She nodded and picked up the top sandwich, quickly wolfing it down. "Guess I am hungry."

"Happens to everyone at some point." He reached over and grabbed her arm, turning it up so that he could see the forearm. "What is that?"

Cassandra paused, watching as he carefully ran his finger over the mark just below her wrist. It was a thin line, looking almost as if she had cut herself somehow. But instead of a red line, there was darkness, as if the skin there had died, and around it was a darkening gray tint, asl if the line was threatening to grow and spread further.

"That wasn't there before," he muttered. "Otherwise Pomfrey would've seen it. I'll go summon her and—"

She sighed in resignation. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do. It could be dangerous or something important. And Pomfrey's the best one, so—"

"Draco." She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "I already know what it is."

"You do? How?"

"It's a sign of a curse. A wasting-type curse."

"What does that mean?"

She sighed and stared at the mark. "There are curses you can place that will...they'll act like a sort of—a sort of _sickness_, in a way. They stay inside a person for years or more...slowly killing them from the inside…."

"Let me guess? Your dad?"

She blinked in surprise and looked at him. "How'd you—?"

"Because out of all the Death Eaters I've been forced to meet, your dad would be the one to pull of something that complicated-sounding."

"I guess he would." She sighed and bit her lip, trying not to think on it for too long.

Draco reached over, set the tray aside, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Tell me."

"He—he—he doesn't—remember…." She closed her eyes, leaning against him, the words pouring out of her before she could stop. "I don't know how it happened...or why it happened...well, maybe I do know why—he had to protect himself, right? But the—what happened—he's just not—I mean he's not—was he ever like that? I never saw him before…. But it's—he—I mean, I went there wanting my dad back—who wouldn't? And now he—this—I…. I don't even bloody know. Merlin! I just—I just—I want—-ow! Merlin!"

"Did he remember your mom?"

She nodded. "I'm the one he…. I'm the one he…."

"Then he remembers you. Somewhere."

"A Memory Charm doesn't exactly do that. It erases everything. Every. Single. Memory. Especially if you can control which memories. There's no bias. They're just all gone. No recovery."

"I'm sure your dad remembers you. Somewhere in there. He's your dad, after all. Do you really think that a little spell can erase all of that?"

"Sounds like something Uncle Moony would say."

"Then I guess he's right."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Do you know what the worst part about the curse is?"

"No."

"It'll kill me. In a year."

"No one wants to die."

"It's not that. It's just that…. I always knew my magic was dangerous—that I would have to keep fighting to control it for probably the rest of my life. And now my magic is the thing that's killing me. Not some sickness or anything. Magic. _My_ magic."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something. Some way to counteract the curse or avoid it."

"I don't think I will. Not this time. Not when I might as well be dead."

He held a hand up to the side of her face. "How are you just that accepting of it? Most normal people would be beyond upset or angry or something at least. It's alright if you want to cry or scream, you know."

"Years of keeping emotions shoved away, Draco." She sighed and sat up. "Makes it easier to come to terms with some things."

"And the others?"

"They take a bit longer. Mostly it's ensuring that my magic doesn't get out of control." She winced. "And yet, even then, it'll try to find a way."

"Cassandra…."

"I'm alright, Draco. Really. You don't need to worry about me."

"Like that's ever stopped me before. _Someone_ has to concerned about you. Especially when you aren't."

"Meaning?"

"You're bloody stubborn when you get an idea into your head or you're trying to figure out some new spell. Always have been since I met you. How many times did I have to drag you to the Great Hall and force you to eat something?"

"So?"

"So I know that you're going to try and shove whatever your feeling away into some corner for as long as possible. And I also know that you're going to run off to fight Bellatrix even when your magic is still recovering."

"The sooner I beat her—"

"You've seen what she can do. You've felt what she can do. I'm not saying that you can't beat her—we both know you can—but you won't stand a chance if your magic isn't what it should be."

"I have a curse, Draco. It works _against_ my magic, remember?"

"How?"

"I don't know. I've never seen a curse like this before."

"Your dad must've told you something."

She frowned, staring down at her arm. "Anything to do with accidental magic…."

"What?"

Cassandra looked up at him. "That's what my dad said. The _accidental_ magic would be channeled back into myself—that's the one that hurts me. But anything _intentional…._" She grabbed her wand and held it out in front of her. "_Lumos_." She smiled as the tip lip up. "Doesn't hurt at all."

"So as long as you stay away from accidental magic, you're alright?"

"I am. Which means I can still fight." She stood, only to wince as everything began to spin.

Draco reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her. "You're not just charging in there, are you?"

"Of course not. I need a plan. And the sooner the better."

* * *

"Glad to see you're up and moving again," Bill greeted. "If you need anything at all…."

"Mostly I need to know where Bellatrix is," she pointed out. "The sooner I do that, the sooner I can bring her down, and the sooner I can end all of this."

"We don't know where she could be," Fleur explained. "Everyone else has been searching since you came here. There's been nothing at all."

"Draco?" Cassandra asked. "Suggestions?"

"I want to say either Riddle Manor or Malfoy Manor, but that's all I got." He shrugged and leaned against the doorway. "Even _Zabini_ hasn't heard anything about her, and that's rare."

"Then he's not looking hard enough," she growled. "We need to find her. Now."

"Cassandra…." He sighed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is that normal for her?" Fleur asked.

"Sadly, yes. Once she gets an idea into her head, it's nearly impossible to talk her out of it. I'd just wait a bit for her to calm down."

"Everyone in the Order _has_ been trying, you know."

"You're dealing with Death Eaters though. They've had to avoid the ministry for years. You thought finding them would be easy?"

"I didn't think I'd have Cassandra acting like she's about to snap my head off."

"I'd get used to that if I were you." He smirked and walked toward the door. "Hopefully she'll come back before nightfall."

Draco sighed, stepping outside. He sighed and turned, finding her down at the beach, sitting at the water's edge. He walked over and came to a stop, seeing her staring at little sand models of homes.

"You've been practicing?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Keeps my magic in check." She sighed and waved her wand. "And gives me something to do. Didn't want to go mad inside that place."

"You've only been awake for—what, two hours? Maybe more?"

"Growing up with dad away for most of the year meant that I was constantly going from one house to the next. Of course, I stayed with Uncle Moony the most, but there was always one week where I was handed off to someone else. I saw a lot of houses with families in them. Not hard to recognize the smothering type." She sighed and twirled her wand, shifting one of the houses into a different building. "And that house is full of smothering."

"So you've decided to build homes out of sand instead?"

"Models. One is Riddle Manor and the other's Malfoy Manor. She would go someplace she knows she can defend. Need to figure out which one she'd go to though."

"Why Riddle Manor, then?"

"Several charms are in place to keep out intruders, well-concealed, difficult to enter, easily defendable, and easy to get me alone. That would put the odds more in her favor. Not to mention that she spent a lot of time there while on the run from the ministry."

"And then Malfoy Manor?"

"Familiar. She'd have her family there and I don't know Malfoy Manor as well as Riddle Manor. I'd be at a disadvantage for anything she could potentially have in place. She could simply sit back and watch the building destroy me."

"So either one's an option then?"

Cassandra nodded.

"So once you figure this out, how are you planning on getting inside?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I remember bits and pieces after you found me. I mostly remember you telling them that you were with us."

He nodded. "Betrayed my entire family."

"Which could also get you back inside."

"What do you mean? How is that even going to work? I just told them that I am forsaking _everything_ I was taught about traditions my entire life!"

"A loyal son who tells his entire family that he's turned against them? Someone who is close to Bellatrix Lestrange who might know where she's hiding? Seems highly suspicious, wouldn't you agree?"

"You want me to go back to them and apologize? Say that I was wrong or something?"

"You may have to if we're going to figure out where she is." Cassandra's eyes narrowed and she waved her wand, destroying the two manors. "Because if she thinks we're interrogating you, she'll stay away from both of those places."

"I want to help though," he argued as she stood.

"And you will. Just not here."

"Cassandra…." He got to his feet. "I—"

"It's the best place for you. Things are already complicated, Draco. They always have been."

"What about you? You need someone here. With you. Someone who knows you."

"I don't need protection, Malfoy. Or haven't you figured that out whenever we've dueled?"

"Then how am I supposed to reach you?"

"Zabini. No one trusts him, but no one is willing to cross him either."

"And as for what I'm supposed to say?"

"Imperius Curse. It worked for a few Death Eaters and it can work for you. We captured you, placed you under the curse so you'd be loyal, only you managed to somehow escape."

"Do I look as if I've just escaped from someplace?"

"Not yet."

He opened his mouth to ask her, only to be blasted back. Draco grunted and rolled out of the way of her next spell, taking his wand out as well. He fired one of his own spells, forcing her to duck as it exploded in the sand.

"You'll have to do better than that," she shouted, waving her wand.

Draco gave a shout as a wave knocked into him, sending him onto the sand. He put up a shield to stop the torrent.

"And you'll have to do better than that," he growled. "Spent four years chasing after witches and wizards as an auror, remember? I've had training."

He waved his wand, sending the torrent toward her.

Cassandra smirked, pointing her wand at the water, easily turning it into a fine mist once it met her shield. "Obviously not enough."

She grunted, sending spell after spell toward him. Draco put up another shield and another, being forced to stumble back from the impact.

"Merlin! Are you trying to murder me?"

"More like incapacitate." She smirked. "You _are_ running away from me, after all, aren't you? Which shouldn't that mean you're _running_?"

Draco gave a shout as a creature rose up out of the sand. He scrambled to his feet and took off, firing a spell over his shoulder as he began running up the hill.

"You're lucky I bloody love you, you mental git!"

"You're out of practice!" she shouted, running after him. "Who's the git again?"

"You are!" He turned to fire a spell at her, only to be knocked down as Cassandra collided with him.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her, wincing as she landed on top of him.

"How'd you get so bloody fast?" he grumbled, tossing her off.

"Wolf animagus, remember? Four legs do happen to be faster than two."

"So how do I look then?" he asked, standing. "Does it look like I just escaped from captivity?"

"Slightly." Cassandra frowned and stood, eyeing him.

He winced and cursed as she sent several Stinging Hexes his way. "Merlin! You're really going for the authenticity, are you?"

"Of course."

"Merlin! You couldn't have chosen a less painful spell?"

"Would you have liked the Cruciatus Curse?"

"No." He sighed and glared at her. "Anything else?"

"_Imperio_."

A warm feeling suddenly rushed over him, banishing all thoughts from his mind, leaving him in a perfectly blissful state. The pain of the Stinging Hexes vanished as well, leaving him with nothing. Not a single thought or care was left.

"Now you know what it feels like to be under the curse," Cassandra pointed out, her voice sounding like the most beautiful thing Draco had ever heard in his entire life.

"Yes. Yes, I know how it feels." He nodded, wanting to please her with his answer. He was her eternally loyal servant. He wanted to do whatever she asked of him. It was all he cared for, all he lived for.

His thoughts suddenly came rushing back to him as she lifted the curse. Draco winced and stumbled as everything returned.

"That would be about it."

"That felt so bizarre." He held a hand up to his head.

"It's an Unforgivable, Draco. They weren't meant to feel nice."

"But like that? Merlin. It's almost..._addicting_ in a way. Having everything vanish from your mind with no thoughts or cares?"

"And completely bound to the will of someone else. Magic like that shouldn't be taken so lightly."

He nodded. "I'll see you soon?"

"As long as you don't take forever. Only have a year, remember? I don't think I can defeat Bellatrix if I'm already dead."

He reached over and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers.

"Draco?"

"Didn't know if I'd ever get to do that again."

"I have a year left. I can't afford anything like that. Not with anyone and especially not with you."

He held a hand up to her face, gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I've loved you for four years not knowing whether or not you were truly out there somewhere. And if you have a year left, then I'll love you for a year."

She wrapped her fingers around his and lowered his hand. "And after?"

"I don't care much for what happens after. I just want to spend what time we have _together_."

"Draco…."

"I'm about to go and face my family for betraying them and revoking my entire heritage. If you want to tell me that you love me, now is about the time to do it. Or don't. You can—you can do that too."

He waited, watching her silent thoughts, trying to read her expression for any sign of what she was thinking. Draco sighed and turned to leave, only for her to grab his arm. A moment passed as she looked at him, gray eyes meeting blue, before she lightly and hesitatingly brushed her lips against his.

It wasn't much of a kiss, but it still caught him by surprise enough for Draco to raise his fingers up to touch where she had kissed him in astonishment.

"Come back alive," she instructed, already turning away from him.

"I promise," he shouted after her. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, he disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's about 10 out of 20 or so chapters, so halfway point! And yes, this is all slowly getting posted and updated, so be sure you're subscribed to get the next chapter ASAP. You're great! Happy reading :)**


	11. Malfoy Returns

"So you sent him away?" Tom asked, lounging in the chair near her bed. "With a kiss and the hope that you'll eventually find Bella."

"Draco was the best option," she pointed out. "Fastest way to find her."

"And if you consider that he _betrayed_ his family by telling them that he was in full support of you…. It just very well may turn out to be the Longbottoms all over again."

"He has protection there. His parents—"

"You put faith in yours and look what happened. Why would you put faith in his?"

"Narcissa. She's easy to underestimate, but nothing can get between her and her son. Not even you."

"Want to bet? Or is he too busy being chased by the other members of the Order you sent after him? The ones busy—what was it again?-'making things seem more realistic so it'll be easier for them to accept Draco'?"

"He'll be fine. They know the plan."

"Plans change."

"He'll be fine," she insisted, glaring at him. "Draco can handle himself."

* * *

Draco sighed, apparating in front of his home. He swallowed, taking his wand out before walking up to the door. He knocked. A moment passed before it opened. He barely had time to register who was there before a hand slapped him across the face. He held a hand up his cheek, wincing as he straightened.

"_That_ was for leaving without warning," Astoria explained, glaring at him in annoyance.

"I deserved that, didn't I?"

There was another slap and he sighed, shooting her a look.

"And that one was for saying that you're on her side now." She huffed in annoyance. "I knew you cared for her and everything, but _that_? Abandoning your own family? Did you at least get to sleep with her while you were away?"

"You're the only person I've ever slept with."

"Really? Why would I ever find that hard to believe?" She sighed and stepped aside for him to enter.

"You're letting me inside?" he asked in disbelief.

"Would you rather I call the rest of your family here?"

"No." He slowly entered. "It's just that—you're always full of surprises."

"Are you going to explain what happened to you or should I just assume?"

"I lost a duel."

"With Cassandra?"

"Yes. Not like that, though. I swear, you're the only person I've ever had sex with!"

"Really? Not even while you were at Hogwarts?"

"Kind of hard when your father yells at you about how important it is to marry a pureblood every chance he has."

"Fair enough, I suppose? Though I'm still not convinced about you and her."

"Merlin! I swear! _Never did anything with her_!"

"Then why are your clothes like that?"

"It was a duel! An actual duel with actual spells! You try going up against Cassandra!"

"Still. Not. Convinced."

He sighed. "Is there anything I can say that will convince you otherwise?"

"Probably not. But you can still try."

Draco glanced down at his hands. "What do you want to know?"

"Why you betrayed your family for her. Why not start there?"

"Cassandra…. She needs me. She doesn't...she doesn't have a lot of people she cares about. She's afraid to let people in because of what her magic could do to them. She's afraid that if they get too close, they'll want to help her when things get out of hand, and she'll hurt them. Add to that the fact that everyone at Hogwarts only saw her as the daughter of two Death Eaters, and you can see why she prefers books to people.

"But now she's alone. Snape doesn't remember her, Astoria. Her own father doesn't know her. The one person who raised her and helped her with her magic and actually stood by her when things got worse doesn't remember her. And now that he's cursed her magic—the one thing she's afraid of—and he's turned it against her."

"And that's a bad thing?"

His hands clenched into fists. "Yes. When she doesn't understand something, she researches. When she doesn't like something, she researches. When she's afraid of something, she researches. She looks for another angle, another way to solve what's going on. Only this time she can't. This time, no matter what she does, the curse will still be there and it will still kill her."

"So you really are trying to help her?"

Draco nodded. "I don't think I'm trying to help her anymore. I think I'm trying to stop her. She'll die in a year. I don't know if she cares about what happens to her between now and then. In her mind...I don't know if she cares about herself anymore. Everyone she cared about has left in some way. She's alone, Astoria, and she needs someone to be there for her."

"And I don't need my husband?"

"You still have your own family. You also have my parents. Cassandra has no one but herself now."

"What about her godparents?"

"McGonagall's busy teaching at Hogwarts and Lupin's busy with the Order. She didn't want them, Astoria. She didn't want any of the friends she made at Hogwarts. She wanted her father. She wanted someone who knew how to help her and help her magic. And he turned her away."

"Then why you? Why does it have to be you?"

"Because I know her. Everyone else thought that she could grow up to be a Death Eater. I already knew she was one. Everyone else thought that she could be their Chosen One. I knew what that could cost her. They only want to see one side of her or the other. But I've seen both. And they're both the same." He sighed and looked at her. "Cassandra won't try to kill the Dark Lord no matter what anyone told you. If she wanted to, she would've done it by now. But she won't. She won't kill him."

"How do you know?"

"She was close to him. He chose her to be a Death Eater—the youngest Death Eater ever. He chose her, Astoria. She spent time with him."

"And it wasn't all just a part of an act? A ruse?"

"The Dark Lord might've thought of it like that, but she didn't. And after all those years…. That's not something you can change. The prophecy might say that she's supposed to kill him, but Cassandra won't. In all the time that I've known her, she has _never_ wanted to hurt anyone—alright, maybe Umbridge, but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that it's not in Cassandra's nature to kill anyone. If it was, we would've all been dead by now because of her magic. You've seen what she can do—you've seen how powerful she is when she's not in control."

"I heard that she cursed someone her first year. And then there was the incident with the Great Hall…." Astoria sighed and held a hand up to her stomach. "But you still have no idea how much it hurts to see you chasing after her and not me; how much it hurts to see you choosing her over me."

"If Cassandra was our child, you would want someone to be there, wouldn't you?"

"She isn't my child."

"But if she was?"

"That's different." She got to her feet. "I won't turn you over to Bellatrix, but don't expect me to protect you from her. I have a child to think about. And it's clear you've made your choice."

Astoria walked past him and Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair. She wasn't going to turn him over to Bellatrix, but it didn't seem as if she was going to help him either. He stood and went up to the room, grateful to find that his clothes were still there. He quickly changed before searching for where she was.

"Something you forgot to say?" she asked.

"I need to talk to them. My parents, Bellatrix."

"I didn't think you would be such an idiot. Then again, it's clear I've thought wrong before."

"I need to talk to them."

"Your parents are at the manor. I don't know where Bellatrix is. And if I did, I wouldn't try to send you there. I don't hate you that much."

"Thank you. And Astoria? Please don't get involved. You'll get hurt if you do."

"What I do is my business and not yours."

"Just try. Zabini knows places you can go to be safe. He can help you get to the Order of the Phoenix. They can protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"I know. It's just an offer." He sighed. "I'll be back. Hopefully."

He closed his eyes and disapparated, going to Malfoy Manor. Draco looked up at the tall doors and swallowed before hesitantly reaching up to bang the knocker against the wooden surface.

The door opened and he walked past the house elf before Dobby had a chance to speak. Draco stopped in the doorway of the sitting room, seeing both his parents there. Narcissa was the first to look up, followed shortly by Lucius.

"Draco?" Narcissa stood.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked, hardly turning to look at his son.

"I came back."

"Why? You're loyal to them now, aren't you?"

_The Imperius Curse, _a voice reminded. _Tell them._

"Cassandra's my friend," he decided. "The rest can die for all I care. They don't trust me. Why would they? I was never really on their side."

"Then why did you go off with them?" Lucius wondered.

_There's still time. You can still lie to them._

"I thought I knew Cassandra. I thought I could talk her out of this. I was wrong. If anything, she's even more determined now to end things. I had to come back here as soon as I could. I had to warn you."

"You did a good thing," Narcissa pointed out, walking over toward him as she shot a look toward her husband. "A bit foolish, but still with good intentions."

"He's lucky Bellatrix didn't find him before now."

"Don't say that, Lucius. Draco's here now. _Our son_ is here now."

"Is he? Or is he simply here for her sake? Because she asked him to?" Lucius stood and his eyes narrowed at Draco as he looked at him. "What's to say he won't go running back to her the moment he can?"

"Draco is _our son_."

"We've given him what we can and he's tossed it aside. We gave him a marriage and he tossed it away. An education, status, a career. Everything thrown aside for that witch."

"Cassandra is my friend," Draco argued. "She'll always be my friend. But even I can see when she's gone too far. If fighting against her will help, then maybe that's the best option."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Because it seems to me that she's poisoned your mind and made you turn against your own heritage. Your own blood. Your own name, even!"

"Lucius!"

"Don't deny it! He's changed, Narcissa! The son I know would've been happy to marry a pureblood and continue on the noble legacy of being a Malfoy."

"Then obviously you chose wrong for your son."

"Draco!"

"Maybe I did."

"Enough!" Narcissa shouted at them. "Enough! Draco did what he thought was best! That's all! He's our son! He's home now!"

"He's not my son. Not until he learns where he belongs."

"Then I'll never be your son." His eyes narrowed. "At least I've learned that we're no different than half-bloods and muggleborns."

"Take that back!"

"No. And I'd rather be shunned from my family than follow that logic! Only thing I regret is that it took me this long to realize it."

"You can't mean that, darling," Narcissa attempted. "Neither one of you. Draco, you are a part of this family and family is important."

"Not if you're going to insult my friends every chance you get," Draco pointed out, resisting his mother's attempts to force him from the room.

"Draco," Narcissa warned.

"You're a _pureblood_ wizard. You should be surrounding yourself with the highest and most powerful wizards. Status and reputation are important things to maintain."

"Not if it costs you everything. Not if it makes everyone around you suffer!"

"How _dare_ you say that! After everything we've taught you?"

Draco reached for his wand and pointed it at his father. "All you taught me was that we're supposedly better than everyone else because of our blood status. That being a Death Eater and serving the Dark Lord was the best thing I could do! But that's not me. It's not who I am."

He winced, kneeling to the floor as a spell hit him, sending up a wave of pain.

"It's clear how your loyalties lie then," Bellatrix pointed out. "I had hoped for a little family visit, yet here I am finding that Draco's returned from wherever he's been hiding! Did the little witch send you? Hm?"

_Should've used the excuse Cassandra gave you, _a voice taunted at the back of his mind.

"I left. On my own."

"Is that so? Then why don't I believe you?"

"Snape put a curse on her. Drove her mad. She wants to kill you. I can't talk her out of it."

"And what's to say you won't run the first chance you get?"

"Family."

"Still don't believe you!" She pointed her wand at him. "And if you won't tell the truth, then I'll make you. _Imperio_!"

A blissful wave washed over him, clearing away all thoughts of resistance. He sat on the floor, looking up at Bellatrix—the only person who truly mattered.

"Tell me why you're here," she commanded.

"Cassandra sent me," he explained, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "She wanted me to find you. So she could know where you are. She wants to kill you. I don't know why—I wouldn't want to—but she still does. Only she doesn't know where you are, so that's why she sent me. Told me to lie, but I wasn't going to do that! She doesn't have any control over me! Doesn't know my family the way I know them!"

"So the little witch wants to know where I'm hiding? Very well." She turned toward Lucius and Narcissa. "Keep an eye on him. Keep him under a spell until I'm ready for him. If she wants to find me so badly...then I'll make it simple for her."

.

* * *

Cassandra sighed, pacing around the room, trying to keep her magic under control. She flexed her fingers, wincing slightly at the sparks of pain around the tips.

_No magic, _she thought to herself. _No magic. Control it. Control the emotions._

"Yes, 'control emotions'…. How many times has that worked again?" Tom asked.

"I need to get out of here." She grabbed her things and disapparated, wincing as she fell to the ground, trying not to vomit.

"You do realize control comes easier when you have someone around to protect, don't you?" he pointed out. "It's in your nature, clever girl."

"I have to control it," she insisted, slowly getting to her feet. "If I can control it, the curse can't kill me as quickly."

"You think so? Because it sounded as if he was pretty insistent on how that curse of yours will kill you within a year."

"Curses can vary. They're unpredictable."

"Can they?"

"Yes!" She winced, holding her wrist in pain. "What's the point of you if you can't help me?"

"I am helping." He reached out and gently placed a hand on her wrist. "It takes magic to bring me here. Which means you have less magic to release. My job is to keep you safe, after all."

"Then fix it! Remove the curse!"

"I only know as much as you do. If you don't know how to remove the curse, then I don't know how to remove the curse."

"Then tell me how to control my magic!" She winced, falling to her knees. "Tell me!"

He knelt down to her level and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're a clever girl, Cassandra. You know how to control it."

"I don't."

"You've been fighting it. All this time, you've been fighting it. You're entire life, you've been fighting against your magic. You know how to control it."

"I don't. I need my dad."

"Daddy's not here to help, remember? He's the one who put the curse on you. He's the one who figured it out. He's kept it secret all these years and he never told you."

"He must've had a reason. He always has a reason."

Tom stood and looked down at her. "Not always. You're dying, clever girl. So either fight it or suffer through it."

"I'm trying!"

"No. You aren't."

She grabbed her wand and fired a spell at him, vanishing Tom Riddle on impact. Cassandra gasped and fell forward, digging her fingers into the ground as she tried to rein in her emotions.

"Stop it," she growled. "Just stop it. Stop feeling. Stop thinking. Just stop it!"

She flinched as the grass began to turn black. Cassandra backed away, whimpering in pain, curling up on herself.

"Stop feeling. Stop feeling. Stop feeling. Control them. Control your emotions. Control your magic. Just stop it! Please. It hurts."

.

* * *

Draco sighed, leaning up against the wall of the cellar they had put him in. He glanced down at the Dark Mark on his skin, half-tempted to try and summon her that way.

_I messed up, _he thought to her. _I'm sorry, Cassandra._

He reached into his pocket, taking out the charm she had given him in their sixth year. He ran his fingers over the tiny wolf. It had taken some time for it to change. He didn't even know if that _was_ her patronus for certain. But it was definitely her. And it was still intact.

"Stay alive," he whispered. "Promised I'd see you again, remember?"

The doors opened and he quickly stashed the charm back into his pocket. Draco stood, surprised to see Snape there.

"So, the rumors are true. You've returned."

"And you cursed Cassandra."

"I did what was necessary. Her magic is dangerous after all. I ought to have done it years ago. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"How'd you even find a curse like that? Cassandra never heard of it. She doesn't know how to stop it."

"It can't be stopped. Nothing can stop it. She can try, but it won't work. I stand by what I said to her. She'll die within a year."

"You really don't remember her, do you? The Snape I know would have never said anything like that. And he wouldn't curse his own daughter!"

His eyes narrowed. "She's not my daughter. She never was. You're as much of an idiot as she is if you're willing to believe that."

"She is though. Your daughter. You were obliviated. You forgot that you ever had a daughter."

"I never had a child."

"Yes, you did. Cassandra."

"She's not mine. I never had a child."

"Well, her mother's the one who got pregnant, if you want to be literal about it…." Draco sighed, running his hand through his hair as he thought. "What was her name again? Ell—something, I think."

"Elaine?" Snape guessed. "If you're going off the same claims she made, that is."

"Yeah! That's it!" He winced. "Cassandra never really talked about her all that much either. Said that her dad didn't want to bring up the topic."

"So you're not going to try and convince me that I am her father then?"

"You were my professor for six years back at Hogwarts. You're just as stubborn as she is. If you don't want to think that you're her father, then nothing I say will convince you otherwise."

"Then why waste your breath?"

"Because it's important to her that _you're_ her father. Not Black or Barty or the Dark Lord or Lupin or anyone else. You."

"She was a student of mine. Nothing more."

"Weren't there ever moments though? Moments when Cassandra would do something in class or say something that would remind you of Elaine?"

"No."

"Then can you at least try to pretend that Cassandra's your daughter? For her?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because like it or not, Cassandra was and still is Elaine's daughter! She has her mom's eyes. She has _Elaine's_ eyes. You can't deny that. You can pretend that she isn't yours, that maybe Elaine cheated on you—"

"She did not."

"—or whatever you want! But I know that you're her father. To her, you are her father. And right now, she needs you to be her father."

"She doesn't need me."

"She does." He stood and looked at Snape. "Because her father was the only one who could help her control her magic. The magic that's now killing her because of that bloody curse you put on her! I have seen her fight for control over her magic. I have seen her try everything to even dream of getting it under control. And do you know what worked for her? Her father teaching her how to control her emotions because of Occlumency. _You_ taught her Occlumency!"

"Obviously she didn't pay attention well enough seeing as she struggled with the concept."

"That I don't know about, but everything else is true." Draco sighed as Snape turned to leave. "Think about it! You know somewhere deep down inside that Cassandra's your daughter! Who else would Elaine have died for? Who else would she have protected from the Dark Lord that night? Who else would she have risked everything for to keep safe?"

"Enough!" Snape shouted, knocking Draco off his feet with a spell. "Say what you want, but that will do nothing to change the facts. You said it yourself that you can't convince me otherwise. All you're doing is wasting breath."

Draco sat up as Snape left, smirking to himself. _I might not be able to convince you, but hopefully I've done something to help you remember her and that's enough._

* * *

Severus walked away from the cellar and disapparated back to his own flat. He went up to the bedroom and retrieved the small chest from under the bed. He slowly opened it and glanced down at the contents. They were little things that he had stashed away. Things he had found around the flat.

He reached in and picked up the framed photograph, running his fingers along the surface. His arm was wrapped around Elaine's waist and she smiled as the photo was taken. He could remember them being there at the Potter wedding. Elaine had looked so beautiful then and it had made him excited for the day when they would've had their own….

Then there were other things. An odd hair clip or a small trinket that wouldn't belong to him. He couldn't imagine why he couldn't just toss them out like he did with the other things that didn't make sense being in his flat.

He gently moved them aside to get at the bottom. He picked it up and opened the box. Severus sighed, seeing the ring. He took a deep breath, smelling the faint scents Amortentia brought him. He closed his eyes, almost being able to sense Elaine there with him.

Peppermint…. That was the one that truly brought her back to him. Her favorite sweets.

Then there was something at the back of his mind that made his eyes snap open in surprise. A child's laughter. He stared down at the ring in confusion. They had never had any children together.

But what he had seen when he had interrogated Cassandra…. Elaine's final moments….

He shook his head in protest. _Lies! All of them! It isn't true!_

_Who else would she have died for that night? _Draco's voice taunted. _Who else would she have protected from the Dark Lord?_

Severus swallowed, feeling the old pain and grief rising up once more. He looked over at the photo, tears coming to his eyes as he saw her smiling back at him.

"It isn't true," he whispered, his voice hoarse as sobs threatened to escape. "It's just a trick they're using to turn me."

He lifted the frame, focusing on Elaine, on her eyes….

Those same eyes Cassandra had. They were Elaine's eyes as well. The same shade and shape. The only difference was that Cassandra's were more hardened, more wary, more fearful of her magic.

"It's just a trick," he whispered, trying to convince himself. "Just a trick. She's not my daughter. She's not Elaine's daughter. It's all just a trick."


	12. Not Today

"You're sure about this?" Lupin asked as they walked toward the Quidditch Pitch, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix trailing behind them.

"I don't doubt this is a trap," Cassandra argued, clutching her wand at her side. "But if this is my chance to finally put an end to Bellatrix, then I'll take it."

"She's been planning this for two months," Zabini advised. "It took Draco two months to learn where she was hiding, remember? And now an invitation to meet here just shows up out of nowhere?"

"Isn't that the sort of stunt you'd pull though?" Ginny asked.

"Fair enough."

They came to a stop at the edge of the pitch. Cassandra sighed, turning to look at the rest of them.

"Good luck," Lupin murmured, hugging his goddaughter.

"Give her hell for me," Tonks added.

"You've got this," Neville pointed out.

"As if anyone here would doubt you," Ginny added, giving Neville a playful shove.

"For luck." Luna stepped forward and placed a cord around Cassandra's neck.

"Keep away nargles?" she guessed.

"Not this time. The cord is made of thestral hair. To keep away those who have died. It should protect you."

She sighed and hugged her friend. "I'll come back."

"You can't be too cautious."

"We'll be watching," Lupin pointed out once they broke apart. "In case she tries anything."

Cassandra nodded and turned toward McGonagall. "Shall we?"

She nodded and placed her hand on her goddaughter's shoulder. "It's an honor and a privilege serving as your second. Even if I don't think I'll need to."

"I'll make you proud, Aunt Minnie."

"You've already made me proud by being my goddaughter," she pointed out. "That is all you ever had to do."

Cassandra smiled and hugged her.

McGonagall returned the embrace, holding onto her for a bit longer before stepping back. "Now, why don't you show them your dueling skills, hm?"

She nodded and turned to enter the pitch. The stadium loomed around them, enclosing them to only the field.

In the center stood Bellatrix with Voldemort at her right; Draco and Snape at her left.

"The little witch decided to come?" Bellatrix taunted. "The little baby witch thinks that she can duel now?"

"Yes." Cassandra sighed, keeping her gaze focused on Bellatrix. "I just need to beat _you_, don't I?" She glanced over at Snape and Draco. "At least you'll have witnesses to your death."

"Will I? Because I won't be the one dying today! You will!"

She smirked and stepped forward. "We'll see about that."

Bellatrix waved her hand and the others stepped to the side. McGonagall glanced over at Cassandra and clasped her shoulder before going toward the side as well.

Cassandra sighed and took her wand out, presenting it before bowing to Bellatrix. They each turned, walked ten steps forward, and turned back to face the other. She held her wand out, ready for whatever spell Bellatrix was going to throw her way.

"You can still back out!" Bellatrix taunted. "You can still accept your death and end everything!"

"Not today," she promised herself. "And I'm not leaving until this is finished."

She fired a spell, the light illuminating the Quidditch Pitch. Cassandra put up a shield to block it, wincing as the spell was redirected off toward the stands. She pointed her wand at the ground around her, burning several runes around the two of them, preventing spells from accidentally hitting someone else.

_Now it's just you and me_, she thought to Bellatrix. "_Reducto_!"

The spell flew toward her and exploded along the ground, bouncing off the witch's shield. Cassandra threw up her own shield to deflect Bella's next spell, grunting with the effort. She quickly threw up another charm, the shield just barely managing to catch the spell, the resulting collision sending her off her feet.

Another spell. And another. Cassandra rolled to the side to avoid the spells, quickly getting to her feet to fire off a curse before deflecting it as Bellatrix shielded herself.

Several curse came soaring toward her. Cassandra gasped and transformed into a wolf, using the speed to avoid the spells before they could land. She transformed back and fired another spell at the witch.

One caught her on the shoulder, sending her flying back against the ground. She grunted, wincing as she landed. She rolled and spun, creating a shield around herself.

"Can't fight me and your little curse!" Bellatrix pointed out. "Can't fight me and protect them!"

Cassandra sighed and glanced over at where the others stood. She caught McGonagall's eye and her godmother nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't matter how long you can fight," Tom murmured. "It only matters that you last longer than her."

She nodded, letting the shields take the spells. Cassandra slowly stepped toward the edge, feeling the power behind Bellatrix's magic.

_I can last longer, _she thought. _I can last longer. No spells, no accidental magic. Just power. And enough of it._

Her hands tightened into fists at her sides. She spared a moment to glance over and see the others vanish. Cassandra turned her gaze and her focus back on Bellatrix, now growling and shrieking in frustration as she tried to break through Cassandra's shields.

_Just last longer than her._

There was a break in the spells and Cassandra lowered the shields. There was a second of hesitation where neither one fired a spell.

Bellatrix straightened and held up her wand. "_Avada kedavra_!"

She threw up a shield and dodged to the side, landing on her feet as she began running toward Bellatrix, firing spell after spell, putting as much force behind each impact as she could. They weren't powerful spells to knock her off her feet, but they were enough to distract her; to keep her occupied.

Cassandra moved, easily firing spells as she worked, staying out of Bella's range. She quickly maneuvered around the field, slowly making her way back to where she started.

"Stay still, would you?" Bellatrix demanded. "_Imperio_!_ Crucio_!"

She dove toward the ground, landing just next to the mark she had made. She waved her wand, putting as much magic as she could into the runes.

A ring of fire rose up around them, shifting and changing colors as it roared to life. Blues, reds, oranges, even whites. She sighed with relief while Bellatrix looked around in confusion at what had just happened.

Bellatrix quickly regained her composure, however, and began firing more spells at Cassandra. She waved her wand in response, letting the flames consume the spells. They leaped up between the two witches, separating them. Bellatrix continued to fire spell after spell, trying in vain to break the fiery barrier before her.

Cassandra slowly began to advance, waving her wand now to extend the fire to attack Bellatrix. The witch hopelessly tried to use a jet of water to put out the flames, only for the liquid to hiss and steam as it made contact, doing nothing to stop the inferno around them.

* * *

Minerva watched from the safety of the stands as her goddaughter fought. She couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at Cassandra's dueling skills. She glanced over at where the others were a short distance away. There was even a hint of amazement in Severus's gaze as he watched his daughter. Of course, she had heard that he had lost his memory of Cassandra, but Severus was still a man who knew skill when he saw it; and Cassandra had skill when it came to dueling.

The fire spread up around two witches and Bellatrix tried to quench it as Cassandra slowly advanced, using the fire to both shield herself and attack her opponent. Minerva smiled as the fire continued even with the use of a Water-Making Spell. She made a mental note to mention Cassandra's fire abilities to Filius once this was all over.

Slowly, but surely, the fire began to curl around Bellatrix, effectively isolating her in one spot. She could do very little against the fire and now it seemed that she was struggling against the smoke rising up from the flames.

And then, Bellatrix made her move.

* * *

Cassandra stood there, the fire surging around them, wand at her side as she saw what caused the grin on Bellatrix's face.

There, at her side, was Voldemort.

A spell caught her off-guard, knocking Cassandra into the wooden stands. The fire dispersed, leaving behind a scarred ring in the grass. She got to her feet, seeing Snape pointing a wand at her, Draco standing behind him.

"This was just supposed to be between us," Cassandra growled in annoyance.

"Things change," Bellatrix pointed out. "Plans change, little witch."

"Back away from her!" McGonagall apparated in front of her goddaughter, protectively placing herself between Cassandra and Snape.

"Or what?" Snape challenged.

"I will duel you myself," she warned, pointing her wand at him. "And perhaps you'll learn a thing or two about manners. Even more so, I may just be able to remind you of the man you are supposed to be, Severus."

"I know who I am, _Minerva_."

"Do you?" She stepped forward. "Or have you forgotten the man Elaine would've wanted you to become? The man she would've wanted to live up to her memory?"

Snape's mouth twitched at that statement. "Don't make me hurt you, Minerva."

She wordlessly fired a spell. Cassandra's eyes widened, watching as the fiery light shot toward her dad, not having a name or a word for the spell she was using.

Snape managed to block it, however, deflecting the magic with his own, noverbal spell. He took a step back, and raised his wand to fire his own spell, only for McGonagall to retaliate with her own. Again, he blocked the spell, this time sending the magic off in another direction.

Cassandra grunted, gritting her teeth together as waves of pain hit her. She sank to her knees, doubling over with a gasp.

McGonagall turned, hearing Cassandra's pain, only for Snape to take advantage of her distraction.

"No!" She threw up a shield to block the spell, letting out a whimper.

"Do it!" Bellatrix shouted. "Draco! Kill her!"

He slowly approached and Cassandra looked up at him, fingers curling into the ground as he came to a stop before her.

"No!" McGonagall shouted as she continued dueling against Snape in an effort to protect Cassandra from his spells.

Cassandra grunted watching as Draco slowly raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"You know the spell, Draco!" Bellatrix shouted out. "Kill her!"

"Draco," she whispered. "I'm sorry." She pointed her wand at him. "_Crucio_."

The spell knocked Draco off his feet and onto his side in a ball of pain. Cassandra then pointed her wand at Bellatrix, firing a Stinging Hex at her.

She sighed with relief as the Cruciatus Curse left her and she got to her feet, removing the one on Draco.

"Kill her!" Bellatrix shouted. "Now!"

Cassandra turned, blocking Draco's spell. She grunted, sending a few quick spells in his direction to knock him back down and keep him unconscious for the time being. She turned back toward Bellatrix, blocking the witch's curses, stumbling a bit at the impact of the power behind her magic.

* * *

Minerva gritted her teeth, firing her spells against Severus while also keeping Cassandra protected. She had heard of his concealed talent for dueling—and had even heard a bit of it from his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor when he had been a student years ago—but seeing it before her eyes was something else.

It was only a shame that he had to be her opponent instead of her ally.

"Yield!" Severus demanded, firing another spell at her.

"No." She blocked his spell and fired another blow, ensuring that she still placed herself between him and her goddaughter.

He growled and fired off several quick hexes, trading power for speed. She quickly blocked all of them.

"Elaine would be severely disappointed in you," she pointed out.

"Don't you dare bring her into this!"

"Just as I am disappointed in you, Severus," she added.

He fired a spell as she fired one of her own, the two meeting in the middle before striking their intended targets.

* * *

She could feel the power of the magic behind her, only to be knocked back as one of Bella's spells landed.

Cassandra winced, eyes widening as she saw both her godmother and her father now lying on the ground, neither one moving.

She put a shield to protect herself before waving her wand again, levitating the ground under where Draco, Snape, and McGonagall lay. She carefully moved them back toward the stands out of harm's way.

Another spell hit her shield and she turned, seeing that Voldemort had taken Snape's place.

"Are you really planning on dueling both myself and Bella at the same time?" Tom asked.

"Do I have a say in the matter?" Her eyes narrowed, seeing small cracks beginning to form in her shield.

"Death is always an option. Better than suffering through this curse that now runs within you."

She sighed and closed her eyes, banishing all thoughts of him before opening her eyes once again.

_Not today._

She pointed her wand at the ground between them. "_Lumos maxima_."

A bright light shot out from the tip, breaking her shield and blinding the two of them. Cassandra transformed into a wolf, quickly running up behind Voldemort before firing a spell at him. She spun, aiming for Bellatrix before casting a shield to block Voldemort's attack.

"Come on, witch!" Bella shouted. "Kill her already! Make her suffer!"

She grunted, deflecting Voldemort's attack toward Bellatrix. "I'd rather fight."

* * *

Blaise sighed, watching from afar as the Quidditch Pitch lit up with colors from different spells in the distance.

"It is quite beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" Luna asked. "The way the colors shine?"

"Only if you forget that the deadliest shine the brightest."

"True." She turned to join Rolf at another window.

He walked around the balcony and disapparated, standing instead in one of the boxes overlooking the field. To his surprise, Lupin was already there, gripping the edge with a white-knuckled grip.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he pointed out.

"I could say the same." Blaise stepped closer. "How many tricks has she pulled?"

"Considering that she's already brought Draco and Severus into the 'duel' and now Cassandra's facing both You-Know-Who _and_ Bellatrix?"

His eyes swept over the vacant stands, seeing three bodies laid out below them before returning to Cassandra's fight against the two others.

"She's managed to hold her own so far," Blaise attempted.

"She had help."

"You're saying she doesn't?" He apparated down to where the others lay, apparating them to the hospital wing one by one.

"What do you expect me to do here?" Pomfrey demanded as she helped him lower Draco onto a cot.

"Keep them out of harm's way and alive," he pointed out. "And let us know if they wake up." He paused. "Keep them separated. As far as they know, they're fighting a duel in the Quidditch Pitch."

"A duel, Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes." He turned and disapparated back to Lupin. "Taken care of."

"Meaning?"

"She fights to protect those around her. She needs to fight to protect herself. It's the only way to guarantee her survival."

"How concerned about that are you?"

"You sound suspicious."

"You sound surprised."

"Most wizards aren't." He smirked and watched as she dueled, her impressive shields managing to hold up against the others. "But if you must know, things would be more in my favor if she won. And I'm nothing if not a man after his own self-interest."

"You have the entire community in your pocket. And yet you rarely choose to act on anything."

"Only when it best serves me."

"And Cassandra?"

"I have my reasons. Why don't you just leave it at that?" He took his wand out and fired a spell at the ground near her.

Cassandra glanced up, staring at the stands in confusion, wondering where the attack came from.

"Why'd you do that?" Lupin demanded.

Blaise grabbed his arm. "Because it gives her a reason to utilize her full potential. And she's going to need everything she has to win this fight. Which means that we shouldn't be here."

* * *

Her eyes narrowed, wondering where the attack had come from. Even more so, she didn't see three people lying on the stands where she had left them.

_Someone took them away?_ She thought in confusion, glancing back at the two wizards still firing spells at her shield. _They've left._

Cassandra waved her wand, expanding her shield outward more, causing the spells to bounce off in all directions, striking field, stand, wood, banner, whatever they could find. She grunted, shoving the shield into Voldemort and Bellatrix, shoving them further away from her.

She pointed her wand at the grass and spun, etching runes into the ground around her. Voldemort was the first to fire a spell as blue flames lit up in a circle around her. A wolf formed and leaped up, swallowing the spell before it could reach her. Several others formed, circling around her.

"Kill her!" Bellatrix shouted, firing one of her own spells.

Cassandra moved, dodging the spell before firing several of her own toward the witch. She waved her wand and one of the wolves went charging toward Voldemort, distracting the wizard while she fought against Bellatrix.

"_Avada kedavra_!" Bellatrix attempted.

The green light soared toward her.

"_Protego_!"

The spell collided against her shield, sending her backward against the ground in a daze, her fires put out in a burst of bright blue and green. Cassandra winced, getting to her feet, as she fired off another few spells, shaking her head to clear her vision.

_I don't have to win,_ she thought, trying to pinpoint where Bellatrix's laughter was coming from. _I just have to last longer…._ Cassandra winced, being thrown off her feet by another spell. She tried to put a shield, gasping for breath, only for another spell to break through.

_No! Merlin! Work!_

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix shouted.

She screamed, pain stabbing at her from all angles. Cassandra curled up, wanting the pain to go away. It hurt…. Merlin, it hurt…. She could hear screaming, but she couldn't tell it if was her own or someone else's. It would hurt more if she screamed.

The pain released its hold on her and she gasped with relief, shakingly looking up to see Bellatrix standing over her.

"Pity." She caressed Cassandra's wand. "Here I was thinking that it would be more of a challenge to duel against you. The little witch who became the Chosen One. You're nothing without this, are you? No way to control your magic, no way to stop that little nasty curse." She grinned. "It would just be more fun to watch you suffer through it. The pain of having your magic turn on you…. Wouldn't that be something to watch?"

In one motion, Bellatrix's hand moved, the sound of Cassandra's wand snapping echoing around her. She stared in horror and shock at the two pieces as they were flung before her, unable to make a sound.

The pain stung at her wrists and fingers, what little magical energy she had left now searching for a way out. Without a wand to channel it…. Without a wand….

"Tie her up, would you, love?" Bellatrix asked, turning toward Voldemort. "I think this duel is over. I've won."

He nodded and walked over to where Bellatrix was.

"Yes, you have."

He turned her around, wrenching her wand free of her grasp before pinning her arms behind her back. Voldemort took his own wand and threw it toward Cassandra where it landed on the ground within her reach.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix demanded. "Let go of me!"

"I'm no longer under your control, _Bella_," he softly growled, putting an arm around her neck to keep her from escaping. "All potions wear off eventually." He turned toward Cassandra. "It's up to you now."

"The little witch doesn't have it in her!" Bellatrix spat. "She could never take a life! Even if she could, she'd be taking yours along with mine!"

She turned, trying to escape from Voldemort's grasp. Cassandra tried to sit up, shakingly pointing the wand at the two of them.

_ "Don't say that spell," Snape ordered, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her, panic clear in his voice. "You are not to say that spell under any circumstances. Do you understand? Not. One. Syllable. If you even try to use one of those curses, then the ministry will have you sent straight to Azkaban and they may even try to give you the Dementor's Kiss for good measure. So. Do. Not. Use. That. Curse. Under. Any. Circumstance. Whatsoever."_

"I can't," she whispered, lowering the wand.

_ Something grabbed her arm and flung her down the stones as a bright green light flashed at the edge of her vision. She gasped, rolling to a stop, wincing as she collided with a barrier. Cassandra shakingly got to her feet as Bellatrix's scream echoed across the room._

_ "TRAITOR!"_

"I can't."

"There are worse things than death," Tom pointed out, kneeling in front of her.

"I can't. Please," she begged, looking up at him. "Please."

"It will be alright," he softly murmured, tilting her chin up. "You'll be alright."

"There has to be another way. I'll be dead in a year regardless of what happens. Less than a year! Only one of us has to die!"

"And how much more pain and suffering will Bellatrix cause in the meantime?"

"I _can't_. I'm not like you! I can't—I don't—" She tried to stand, only to fall back to her hands and knees. "Help me. Give me another option. Please."

"There is no other way. You can either fight or you can suffer." He stood. "In the end, it's your choice, Cassandra. It's your decision."

He vanished and she bit her lip, watching the real Voldemort and Bellatrix struggle against one another. Cassandra tried to search for another spell she could use. Any other spell she could use against Bellatrix. Any other way she could stop her. Just some other way.

Her vision blurred as the two continued to fight. Cassandra winced, falling back toward the ground. She could feel how drained she was—how little magic she still had left.

_One spell,_ she promised herself. _One more spell. That's all I need right now. Just one more spell._

"Do it!" Voldemort shouted at her, trying to stop Bellatrix. "Cassandra! Do it!"

She tried to push herself upright, to point the wand at the two. There had to be another spell she could use. Just some other spell that wouldn't kill both of them.

_One spell. Just one spell. What spell? Which one? Just one more…._

Even just an opening would do—any potential gap that would spare him and not her.

His eyes met hers.

Bellatrix moved, gaining the upper hand on him. She reached for her wand and went to point it at Cassandra as she began to say the spell.

"_Avada_—"

"No!" Voldemort came up behind her, wrapping his arms around Bellatrix's waist in an effort to tackle her to the ground.

"—_kedavra_."

Cassandra's eyes widened as a burst of green light began to form from Bellatrix's wand.

She moved, acting on instinct, waving her arm in front of herself.

The Killing Curse collided with her Shield Charm.

Cassandra's entire vision turned bright green as she was blinded by the spell.

She was thrown backward.

Onto her back.

Hard.

Her vision faded.

First green.

Then black.


	13. Waiting to Wake Up

Blaise stood in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, looking around at the wreckage the duels had caused. Hours had passed, but he could still feel the power that had been unleashed there; the aura of strong and dangerous magic.

_ There was a bright green flash of light from the Quidditch Pitch. The sort of light that only came from one spell in particular._

_ Then there was nothing._

_ No smaller flashes from other spells._

_ No screams._

_ No shouts._

_ Nothing._

_ He and Lupin had exchanged looks of concern and horror before apparating down to the Quidditch Pitch._

He walked forward and knelt down, picking up two broken pieces of a wand snapped in half. It was a simpler wand than some of the others he had encountered. Dark wood, plain and simple without any fancy designs to make it stand out. He turned it over, seeing the different colors that were just barely there whenever he moved the wand.

_ Three bodies lay before them._

_ All still._

_ All unmoving._

_ Lupin ran toward Cassandra, kneeling down beside her._

_ "Cassandra? Cassandra!"_

_ Blaise took his wand out and went to join him, instead turning to face the other two in case one of them stirred._

He took out the other wand from his pocket, holding it up next to the broken one. It was white with a hooked handle at one end while the other tapered down to a near point.

_ Lupin moved, trying to support her. A wand fell out of Cassandra's hand and rolled onto the ground near her._

_ "Help me move her," he grunted. "We have to get her to Pomfrey!"_

_ "Take her," Blaise instructed. "I'll stand guard over these two. Best not leave them alone."_

_ Lupin nodded and disapparated, leaving Blaise alone._

He stood, glancing around once more at his surroundings. He slowly walked toward where they had found her, seeing all three lying there in his mind's eye.

_ The others came and several aurors took over, moving both Bellatrix Lestrange and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for further examination. There had been no clear way to tell if they were dead or not given how likely they were to be in the same state as Cassandra._

_ Blaise silently watched as the two were carried away, standing a short distance from everyone else. He could hear their whispers and guesses and hopes of the outcome. He didn't need to hear them. He had spent his entire life watching people; learning how to read them, how to get what he wanted from them, how to sort the allies from the enemies._

_ He knew the outcome already. And he hated to be proven wrong._

He turned toward where the castle stood in the distance. His reputation didn't concern him. However this was going to turn out, he had a plan. His assets were well in order and where they should be.

Only Cassandra was one of his more valuable ones. He hadn't been able to fully put a price on her, but he knew she was worth something extraordinary. He wouldn't have risked his life helping her otherwise.

Blaise disapparated, appearing in a small village town. He walked over to the cottage and knocked on the door, calling the owner from bed to answer him.

The old man appeared, white hair tucked underneath a cap, his night robes falling to his knees. He didn't look much, but the silvery eyes told Blaise otherwise.

"To what do I owe this visit at this hour?"

"A repair." He held out the broken pieces of wand. "As much as you can."

Ollivander picked up the pieces and examined them. "Yew...ten and three-quarters...slightly yielding...dragon heartstring…." He raised an eyebrow. "You've brought me Cassandra Johnson's wand to be repaired?"

"Yes. Can you fix it or not?"

Ollivander smiled and nodded. "I will see what I can do. I'll send an owl when progress has been made."

"Just fix it," he snapped. "She'll need her wand."

* * *

Remus sighed, standing at the edge of Cassandra's bed. Pomfrey had moved her to St. Mungo's after a few days on account of her magic being severely drained. The healers had been monitoring her, giving her Blood-Replenishing Potions and several other things meant to keep her alive and well, but it wasn't doing anything that he could tell.

He slowly walked over to the side of her bed and took out the plush wolf, setting it on her bedside table.

"Watch after her," he murmured, giving the toy a little pat on the head. "Bring her back."

Tonks sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "She'll be okay."

"She's in St. Mungo's," he pointed out. "Most who end up here don't walk out."

"She'll be okay. Pomfrey said this was the best place for her to be."

He sighed, eyes narrowing as one of the healers walked in to give her more potions. The wizard examined her, turning her wrists over as he inspected the growing patches of what looked to be dead skin.

"Why don't we let him work?" Tonks suggested, slowly leading her husband away. "She'll be okay, Remus. Cassandra's strong. She'll be okay."

* * *

Neville twisted his fingers around as he stood in front of the ward. He sighed and took out his wand to unlock the door to the Janus Thickey Ward of St. Mungo's. Neville stepped inside and made his way over to the familiar beds, one healer nodding toward him as he passed.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to the two beds. His mom was sitting up in bed, absently playing with a gum wrapper, which she turned around over and over in her hands. His dad was lying down, staring at the wall.

Neville cleared his throat to let them know he was there, though they never did respond whenever he did so.

"Hi again," he began. "I know, it's not a holiday or anything. Just thought I'd pop by for a visit. Gran's doing well. And so is Ginny. You remember her, right?" He sighed. "You'll be happy to know Bellatrix was defeated. She won't be causing harm to anyone anymore. Cassandra managed that. She's one of my friends from Hogwarts. I mean, she's still my friend, but we don't really talk all that much. She's been busy. She's...actually in St. Mungo's right now…. Her magic was drained, apparently, and she has this curse on her that's making it harder for her to recover. Hopefully she gets one of the good healers. Not one of the ones dad's always complaining about."

He paused, watching as his mom swung her legs out, still playing with the wrapper in her hands.

"I guess that's it then. Just wanted to let you guys know, is all." He slowly stood. "And...hopefully Cassandra won't end up in the same ward as you. She...um…. Her magic's always been difficult for her, but I don't think she would like it here…."

His voice trailed off as his mom stood and walked over, gently placing the wrapper in Neville's hand. She placed her hand on top of his and nodded before going back to sit on the bed.

"Thanks, mom," he murmured. "For caring."

* * *

Luna stood outside of her home, gently petting the thestral. One had taken up residence there a few weeks ago. She suspected it had been separated from its herd, but it seemed rather content there.

"I think I have the last of it finished," Rolf announced, going to join her. "A lot of people are going to need the Swooping Evil venom. Especially now that they can rest easy without Bellatrix."

"She was successful? That's nice."

"There hasn't been any word about her, if that's what you're asking. Apart from her being moved to St. Mungo's."

"Cassandra will heal." Luna sighed. "But whether or not she'll be alright…. That is something we can't fully know, is it?"

The thestral shook its head in response. Rolf smiled and walked over, reaching out to pet the thestral alongside her.

"I've never quite understood thestrals," he admitted. "I've studied them and I've heard about them from my grandfather, but I've never fully understood them the way you seem to."

"It is quite difficult to understand death. But I think once you come to realize that death is peaceful and kind, things tend to be...a bit more friendly."

"I suppose that's one way to put it." He smiled. "Another reason I love you."

* * *

Draco winced as he sat up, holding a hand to his head. A week had passed since he had woken up in the hospital wing, only to be rapidly checked on by Pomfrey before being shooed away so she could go back to working on Cassandra.

"It still hurts?" Astoria asked, standing in the doorway.

"I'll get over it," he muttered. "She knocked me out pretty hard."

"Letter was delivered for you from Zabini," she pointed out, holding up the piece of parchment. "Seems that McGonagall and Snape are both awake now. Still recovering, but awake. No news on Cassandra."

"Still in St. Mungo's?"

"And still unconscious." She straightened. "Perhaps you can tell her to wake up sooner so we can all celebrate Bellatrix's defeat. Then again, your mother is still mourning. Rest of the world lost a tyrant and she lost a sister. Think I'll pay her a visit today."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Heard that you were there for them while I was unconscious. Not many would've done that after everything."

"However much you're willing to turn against them, family is still important. And however much you don't care for me, I'm still a Malfoy by marriage. _Someone_ has to make an effort here, Draco. And don't forget that your aunt's funeral is tomorrow."

.

* * *

Draco sighed, trying to block out the noise from the crowd as they all shouted and jeered, things making noises against the wards and protective spells as people threw whatever they could.

Astoria stood by his side, serenely focusing on the minister before her. His parents stood a bit in front of them, having been the closest relatives to Bellatrix Lestrange—along with her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. Draco had hardly spoken to the man, and he seemed to only be there for traditional purposes despite everyone knowing that Bellatrix always chose the Dark Lord over her husband.

Draco glanced behind him, seeing the rest of the wizarding world out there, jeering and shouting. A few were being led in a chant against Bellatrix, all of them protesting about how she didn't deserve a decent funeral after everything she had done.

Amongst the crowd were a few faces he recognized. Tonks stood with Lupin, their fingers intertwined. Another couple stood nearby, and from the way they looked so protectively over her, Draco could only guess that they were her parents. Next to Lupin was a black dog, its head on its paws.

He sighed and turned away from the crowd, tilting his head up and setting his face in the proud Malfoy fashion that had been groomed into him. The rest of the world may not enjoy it, but Bellatrix had still been his aunt and his family. She was still a pureblood. She was still entitled to the proper send-off that all purebloods were entitled to.

The ceremony finished and he tried to keep his resolve as his aunt slowly vanished beneath the ground. He glanced over at his parents; his mother did her best to keep up her appearance, though he could still see tears at the corners of her eyes.

He waited as the crowd beyond the wards dispersed to drink and celebrate Bellatrix's final moments. His father and mother both stepped over to Rodolphus to offer their condolences. Draco glanced over, seeing the same group still there. He gently touched Astoria's arm before walking over to where they were.

"You can approach now," he pointed out. "There's no danger now that the others have left."

"I think it would be better if I stayed out here," Sirius volunteered. "She wasn't the best cousin, but family is still family. Think I'll just head back home and find myself a drink."

He turned and went to leave.

Draco sighed, putting his hands into his pockets as he stood across from Tonks.

"Nice to see you walking around and awake," she pointed out. "There hasn't been any news on Cassandra, if that's what you were about to ask."

"She's still in St. Mungo's?"

"Pomfrey said that with her...condition...she'll take longer to recover," Lupin explained. "And that she would need far more help than Pomfrey could provide her. She's in good hands, Draco."

"She better be."

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, coming to approach them.

"Paying my respects," the woman pointed out. "She was still family, after all."

"If she was, then you would've supported her instead of hiding away, Andromeda."

"Would you have let me back in, Narcissa? After your clear approval of my marriage?"

"Mother," Tonks attempted.

"I lost my _sister_," Narcissa argued.

"So did I! She never stopped being family. _You_ never stopped being family. Even with your viewpoints and opinions." Andromeda sighed. "I'm only glad I didn't lose both of my sisters,"

"I suggest you leave, Andromeda. You know how she would've felt about you bringing him here."

She turned and walked back over toward Lucius. Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked at the woman.

"She's always been like that," he muttered.

"I know. I grew up with her once." Andromeda sighed. "She's proud of you, you know."

"Really?"

"You're her son. Narcissa did always want a son." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm afraid I might've overstayed my welcome. We'll be going now. And Draco? She might not be the one you wanted, but she is still your wife."

"Astoria?"

"She seems like a good person. There are very few of those left nowadays. I trust you'll keep that in mind?"

He nodded.

"Good. It was nice seeing you."

.

* * *

Severus groaned, glaring in disgust at the potions the healer had left for him. None of them knew how to make the potion correctly anyway. None of them were Elaine, after all.

"I suggest you drink it," Minerva pointed out from her chair. "You'll be out of here faster if you do."

He flung his hand out, knocking the potions aside. "Why should you care about my health? Your spell is the reason I'm here in the first place, after all."

"Because you were once a happier man. You might not remember it, but I do."

"Merlin. _You're_ going to try and convince me of that absurd lie too now?"

"Elaine and the happiness she brought you wasn't a lie, Severus. And Cassandra was once a part of that happiness. So much so that she kept you away from bitterness and anger for so many years after her death." She sighed. "It has deeply saddened me to see you like this for these past four years, Severus."

"If you think that you can bully me into believing you or your lies with some Gryffindor emotional tragic backstory, Minerva…."

"I don't think that at all. You always have been stubborn in your ways. But Cassandra still believes with everything she has that you were once her father. You don't have to become her father, but you can at least begin by talking to her."

"The lies she's spread—"

"Aren't lies if they're her truth." She sighed. "If nothing else will convince you, then consider this: there is a young woman somewhere in St. Mungo's who is lost, scared, and alone. There was once a Slytherin boy who felt the very same way. _You_ had Elaine; even when she refused to talk to you. Cassandra feels that she has no one but herself."

"You don't even know if she'll live or be the same ever again. Nonetheless, she'll be dead in a year from the curse on her magic."

"I prefer to have hope. And I've learned to never underestimate my goddaughter's strength and stubbornness."

.

* * *

She was somehow floating in darkness and silence. Then a noise reached her ears. A faint noise that sounded like a strange, muffled voice. It slowly began to grow clearer.

"Miss Johson? Cassandra? Cassandra? Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand? Can you open your eyes?"

_Hand…. Do I have a hand? Squeeze...squeeze hand…._

It felt as if her fingers twitched somewhere far off in the distance. Did she still have hands with fingers on them?

"Cassandra? Can you open your eyes?"

She tried, slowly forcing her heavy eyelids open, only to be blinded by a bright white light.

"That's it," a voice encouraged, a blurry face coming into focus.

She blinked in confusion at the stranger she had never seen before. Everything came back to her then. The duel, the spells, the magic….

She remembered that she had arms and legs, that she could move them, that she didn't know who this person was or where she was. She tried to sit up and get away from him, only for her head to spin and her vision to blur again.

"It's okay, Cassandra, it's alright," he soothed. "You're alright. My name is Benjamin. I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. Alright, Cassandra? I'm a healer. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What—how—where—?" She winced, the tiredness returning to her limbs as she began to slump over.

"Easy, I've got you." He held her by the shoulders and helped her lie back down in bed. "Easy there. You've been asleep for a long time. Almost a month, I would say. Your magical core was severely drained to the point of almost killing you. You would've woken up sooner had it not been for the curse you have."

"Curse...mhm…."

"Here. Just get some rest, alright? I'll go and let them know to inform your family that you're awake."

"Family…?" Her eyes closed before she could say any more.

* * *

The next time she woke up, Draco was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding something in his hands.

"You really are awake," he breathed. "I had to come and see for myself. Everyone else has been by already, but they said that you've been in and out of it." He held up the object. "Lupin left this for you. Seems appropriate." He set it down on the table near her bed. "Zabini also stopped by. Apparently he had Ollivander repair your wand as a 'thank you' gift for putting a stop to Bellatrix. Rest of the world's been celebrating while you've been here sleeping."

"Hm…."

"Yeah. Should've waited for you." He sighed and stood, putting his hands into his pockets. "Snape and McGonagall are alive. In case you were wondering. You're the last one to wake up. Been a month now since your duel."

"A month? Last…?" Her eyes narrowed, trying to figure out why that didn't make sense.

Draco had said that she was the last one to wake up. Snape and McGonagall were already awake...Bellatrix was dead...Draco was obviously awake…. Then why didn't that seem to make any sense? What was...what was missing?

He turned to look at her, something unreadable in his eyes. "They don't want me to tell you, but I figured that you should probably hear it now rather than in the papers later."

"Hear...what…?"

"He's dead, Cassandra. The Dark Lord."

"What?"

Draco took a hesitant step forward. "You-Know-Who is dead, Cassandra. He died the same night Bellatrix did."

"He—what?"

She winced and grunted, feeling the pain spark up along her arms. Cassandra gritted her teeth and rolled over, curling up into a ball. She whimpered, feeling the pain again and again. The lights flickered behind her eyelids as she squeezed her eyes tight against the pain. Distant shouts reached her ears. Hands grabbed at her, voices shouted in her ear.

Cassandra's hand shot out, shoving the nearest body she could find away. Someone grabbed her arm, trying to pin her to the bed. Her eyes opened. She grunted and screamed, shrieking at them, fighting against the uniformed wizards.

"NO! GO AWAY! LET GO OF ME!"

One tried to inject a potion into her. The needle shot out of his hand and shattered against the wall, the contents spilling over the floor. Several other instruments shot out from the tables, clattering against the floor while others were embedded into the walls themselves.

"Cassandra? Cassandra! Calm down!"

"LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked at them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"We're trying to help you, Cassandra! Just calm down!"

"LET GO OF ME!" She grunted, twisting her arm free. She kicked at the wizards, somehow managing the reach her wand.

Cassandra stunned the wizards around her before leaping out of bed, half-crashing to the floor. She winced and gasped, trying to stand, stumbling her way toward the door.

She grabbed at the walls, clawing her way up to support her shaky legs. She fumbled with the door's handle, leaning into it to get the thing to open. She crashed out into the hallway, the lights overhead flickering as she entered.

"Cassandra?" Draco asked in shock.

She fired a curse toward him, falling to the floor again. She tried to get back up; to keep moving. She winced, clenching her jaw against the constant waves of pain travelling up her arms. She slid her hands along the wall, trying to support herself.

Someone walked over to her and grabbed her arms.

"No!" she shouted, struggling against his grasp. "Let me go! Let go of me! Tom! Tom! Help! Help me! Tom! Tom!"

A hand wrapped around her head, forcing her to be still.

"The Dark Lord is gone," Snape pointed out in her ear. "_Voldemort_ is dead."

"No. You're lying!" She fell to the floor as her legs gave way and he released her. "He's not—you're lying!"

The floor swayed underneath as the pain throbbed in her arms. She looked up at him and pointed her wand at Snape.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

He deflected the spell back at her, sending her rolling to a stop on her side, curling up as both the emotional pain of grief and the physical pain of her curse took over.

_He's not…. You're lying…. He's not…. Tom…._


	14. What do You Want?

The healers slowly walked over to Cassandra and levitated her back to her room. Severus watched as they took her away, holding a hand up to his chest. If he hadn't deflected the spell…. He shuddered to think how badly injured he could've been.

Then again, there was also the matter of where she learned that spell from. He had only ever uttered that spell in front of two people before—and they were both dead now.

He slowly followed the healers toward her room, carefully watching as they lowered her onto the bed and administered a Calming Draught. He glanced over at Draco, seeing the younger wizard standing in the hall, shaking a bit from what he had just witnessed.

"I suggest you return home."

"And leave her here like this?"

"Yes." He grabbed Draco's shoulder and shoved him toward the exit. "Before you make things worse."

He opened his mouth as if to argue, only to turn and disapparate. Severus sighed and turned back toward Cassandra's room, stepping aside as the healers slowly left.

"She needs time to herself to process," the last one pointed out.

Severus held the door open and stepped inside, ignoring the advice. Cassandra lay curled up on the bed, whimpering and making noises—most likely from the curse.

"Where did you learn that spell?"

She paused and turned to look at him. "I just knew it."

"You 'just knew it'?"

"Yes."

He growled and turned her on her back, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me where you learned that spell from. _Now_."

"I—"

"Now!"

"My father. I learned it from him."

"And who is your father?"

"You."

He leaned in closer to her. "Your _real_ father."

"You are my real father. I've never had another one."

"Liar. If I was supposedly your father, I would've never taught you that spell."

"Well, you taught it to me, so there's that."

"There is a very good reason why I have never taught _anyone_ that spell," he softly growled. "So there better be an equally good reason as to why you used that spell. As to why you used _my_ spell."

"I know the reasons," she whispered, never breaking eye contact with him. "I know why you hate that spell."

"Entertain me, then."

"It hurt my mom once. Someone used it on her."

"Anyone could've told you that."

"You also killed someone with it once."

"I've taken lives before."

"They weren't him though. They weren't your father."

He hesitated. There were _very_ few people who knew about his muggle father...about what had happened when he was growing up…. Most of them were dead now, so how could she possibly know about that?

"What do you know about my father?"

"Nothing, really. You never told me about him."

"I have no reason to tell you anything. Especially about him."

He turned away from her. There was a rustling of sheets as she moved, clumsily adjusting her position.

"Then tell me about her," she suggested. "Mom."

"She's not your—"

"I want to know about her. Please?"

He sighed and turned, seeing the look on her face. Severus reached for a chair and sat next to her, knowing that she would be fast asleep soon enough. He could suffer through whatever torment she was about to force upon him for that long. Not to mention that he knew a few spells that could easily incapacitate her.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet her?"

Severus frowned, thinking for a moment. "Her aunt and cousins lived nearby. Elaine would stay with them whenever her father was away on business. We were children then. I tried to impress a girl, and she had been watching from a distance."

_He sighed in frustration, watching as Lily ran off back toward her sister._

"_Probably not the best way to go about that, you know," a voice pointed out._

_Severus turned, seeing the girl sitting on one of the swings. His eyes narrowed as his cheeks reddened with the embarrassment of having a witness to his failure._

"_Why should you care?"_

"_Because if you're going to make friends, you should at least know how to do it correctly." She stood and walked over to him, holding her hand out._

_He took an automatic step back, seeing the well-cared for dress she wore. She frowned and tilted her head in confusion._

"_I'm not going to bite. Promise."_

"_Like that means anything."_

"_My dad used to tell me that 'a promise is the most important vow you can make'."_

"_That sounds ridiculous and childish."_

_Her hand fell to her side. "Well...if you don't want help making friends…."_

"_I'll take it," he grumbled. "If you'll stop with the childish ideas about promises."_

_A small smile formed on her lips as she held her hand out toward him once again. "I'm Elaine Johnson. And you are?"_

_He hesitantly reached out and grasped her hand. "Severus. Prince," he added after a pause._

"_No…." She released his hand. "Nice try, though."_

"_Would you want your name attached to that man?"_

"_There are worse names to be attached to." She frowned, eyeing him. "Though your name's a bit long. Doesn't seem like it suits you."_

"_It's the only name I have."_

"_What about 'Sev'? Much shorter. And it looks much more like you."_

"_Don't I normally get a say in how other people call me?"_

"_Not today." She grinned. "Don't worry, Sev. Nicknames are just a part of having friends. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough. You are going to Hogwarts, aren't you?"_

"_They haven't sent out the letters."_

"_But your family's magic, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then they'll send out the letters. Which means I'll be seeing you there." Elaine smiled and turned to leave. "Bye, Sev! At least you have one friend before you reach the castle!"_

"So you knew her before Hogwarts?" Cassandra asked. "She was your friend?"

"One of the closest I ever had. Not that it was ever easy to hide anything from her."

"Slytherin, right?"

He nodded, noting the tiredness in her voice.

"But she wasn't your friend for long, was she? Otherwise you wouldn't have ended up together."

"Correct." Severus sighed.

"What was she like?"

"Cunning. One of the better minds Slytherin had ever seen. She did several things without my notice. She was also brilliant."

"Potions."

"Yes. Her father brewed potions for a living. He passed his love for the craft and knowledge to her." He sighed. "Sadly all that teaching went to waste. Had Dumbledore not interfered, she would've been teaching Potions at Hogwarts after we graduated."

"But you got the job instead. Why?"

"Opportunity. Dumbledore preferred to play games, and his pieces were the people he surrounded himself with. All he cared about was defeating the Dark Lord; so much that it was easy for him to forget that he was playing with people and their lives."

"Sounds like chess," she murmured, her eyes sliding closed. "Never liked chess. I like Gobstones…." She forced them open a tiny bit. "If you come back to visit, will you play with me?"

"You're assuming I have a desire to be here."

"But if you do…."

He sighed with regret. "Perhaps. Though I wouldn't fully know how to play."

She gave him a tired smile before settling into sleep. "Close enough to a promise."

Severus waited a moment to see if she was fully asleep before he stood. He paused and took out his wand, dimming the lights.

_He played with your life too, didn't he? Dumbledore's precious 'Chosen One' manipulated to do his bidding even after his death. And yet somehow you still seem to care about the Dark Lord…. But with both of your masters gone, where does that leave you? Where does that leave both of us?_

* * *

Cassandra groaned and slowly woke up, pushing herself up in bed. She frowned, blinking as she saw Zabini standing by her bed.

"You're new."

"Am I?"

"Thank you. For repairing my wand."

"You took care of Bellatrix and I don't fancy owing people debts."

"That wouldn't have been a debt."

"Everyone wants something at some point." He smirked as he turned to look at her. "It's how I make a living."

"What about you? If everyone wants something, then what do you want?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out."

"Who ever thought you would turn into one of those who never grow out of being a Slytherin?"

"I do what I do best. And when I have enough money to do whatever I want...well…. There's a reason I take pleasure in doing business with people."

"So is that what this is then? A business call?"

"If you want it to be." He nodded toward her arms. "That's getting worse. And I suspect you don't want to be in St. Mungo's for the rest of your life."

"No, but I don't know what I'd do with the rest of my life."

"You're the Chosen One who just defeated Bellatrix Lestrange and You-Know-Who in one night. You have the chance to be richer than I am—and that is saying something."

She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "And if I'm having regrets about all of that?"

"Death cannot be reversed." He picked up the wolf and examined it. "Better to live your life moving forward. Learn from mistakes and all of that. Lovegood does have some good advice once you learn to read between the lines. Also, what is a nargle?"

"No idea." She sighed. "So what do I do?"

"Get out of St. Mungo's. These walls are depressing." He set the wolf down. "I've been working on painting these things a different color or something, but that's taken longer than expected."

"Blue's a nice color."

"Perhaps. As long as it's not white." He rolled his eyes. "If you want, I can try to pull a few strings and get you out of here sooner. You would owe me though."

"I thought you didn't like debts?"

"I like it when people owe me. There is a difference." He smirked and turned to leave. "Also, I'm guessing everyone's been waiting for you to wake up before they fully celebrate Bellatrix's death. Find something nice to wear."

* * *

"Well, you certainly know how to find a dress," Zabini commented, slipping his arm through hers as she walked into the ballroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you inside."

"I don't need an escort."

He led her aside and glanced over his shoulder before cornering her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Educating you. You're the Chosen One, remember? You're the one who defeated Bellatrix Lestrange. You hold a lot of power and there are a lot of powerful wizards in there who will want to get their hands on you."

"Like you?"

"I knew you before you were the Chosen One. And I have other means to get what I want. The point though is that you are about to enter a world of high-class wizards where blood status is the most important thing aside from your family name and a few of them can claim that their family tree is older than Merlin."

"So why help me? Why not just let me go inside there and make a fool of myself?"

"Because you're at least smart enough to take advice when you should. Look, this thing is only going to last a few hours. Smile, behave, and act like you're enjoying yourself. Then you can go back to whatever life you had before this."

"I doubt I have much of a life. Curse, remember? Not to mention that everyone who cares about me seems to wind up paying for their loyalty."

He sighed and held his arm out toward her. "Here's to being alone in the world. Shall we?"

She hesitantly took his arm. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not this time."

They walked inside and were greeted by applause and cheers. Kingsley Shacklebolt—whom Cassandra only recognized from a few run-ins at headquarters—walked over toward them.

"I believe I speak for us all when I thank you for what you've done," he pointed out. "And as your new Minister of Magic, I hope that your actions have opened up the way for a peaceful era in our world. But now that the guest of honor is here, let us celebrate!"

Applause rose up from the crowd around them before the others continued to mingle. Zabini released her arm as Cassandra looked at him in surprise.

"Minister?"

"I figured that the ministry could use a good person at the helm," Shacklebolt pointed out with a shrug. "Especially in these hard times ahead."

"I hope you do well."

"As do I." He nodded and smiled. "It's good to see you up and about. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Cassandra turned to look at Zabini. He shrugged and plucked two drinks off a tray, offering one to her.

"I only pointed him in the right direction. There are very few things I have an actual influence in."

She took the glass from him. "I'm surprised you haven't left me for Draco or someone else by now."

"He's away on family matters. I suspect he'll be preoccupied for a longer time now."

"Really?"

Zabini nodded. "We all cope with news different ways. I suspect there are several people preparing for what is to come within a year."

She held a hand up to her arm, feeling the skin there. "I still don't know what I'm going to do."

"I always have a room open for lodging. Consider it an offer." Zabini smiled. "I do hate being in debt to someone."

She sighed, glancing around the room, nodding toward the witches and wizards who greeted her, who congratulated her….

"I never wanted this," she softly whispered. "I never wanted any of this."

Cassandra ran off, navigating her way through the crowd and away from Zabini. She sighed, pushing open the doors to the balcony, letting the cool night air wash over her.

She walked toward the edge, leaning on the railing, hands curling into fists as the sparks of pain travelled up her arms again.

"He is right, you know."

"Go away." She turned to face him, only to pause. "Tom? What are you doing here?"

"Protecting you from yourself." He walked over and gently held her wrist in his arm. "The more magic you release, the faster the curse will kill you."

"Draco…. He said you were dead…."

"Horcruxes are a funny thing, aren't they?" He softly smiled. "A soul left outside the body."

"I can find them, then, can't I? Your horcruxes? I can bring you back."

"I did once tell you that there are worse things than death. There is nothing you owe me, Cassandra."

"If I bring you back, I can make it right though. You shouldn't be dead, sir. You weren't supposed to die…."

"Prophecy says otherwise."

"Prophecies can change! People can change!" She held her arms out for him to see. "I'm going to die within a year! You can still live after that. You didn't have to die."

"You're in denial, Cassandra. You refuse to accept the truth."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm right. I can fix this."

"You're in denial." He held a hand up to her face.

"I can fix this," she insisted. "I only have a year to do so. If I don't, then we're both dead."

"Cassandra…."

A throat cleared and she turned, seeing Draco standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Important party for important people? My aunt may have done some things, but I'm still a Malfoy regardless. The name still gets me inside places." He took a step forward. "I see Zabini's been busy turning you into his latest profit."

"You should've seen what dress he picked out first. This is the...simpler version. Far less jewels."

"I'll take your word." He sighed. "I'm sorry. About what happened."

"I could say the same for you."

"Draco? There you are." A woman approached, seeing Cassandra.

"This is Astoria," Draco introduced. "I'm sure you already know her."

"Of course. Who wouldn't know the Chosen One?"

"It's nice to finally meet you." Cassandra sighed. "I mean, we never really met at Hogwarts, did we?"

"No. I'm surprised you remember me though."

"You're married to Draco." She shrugged. "He's one of my closest friends."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He is."

Astoria glanced from her to Draco and back again. "I see."

"What?"

"It's just that Draco mentions you a lot. And you were enough to turn him against his own family."

"I never told him to do that."

"But he did it."

"Astoria…," Draco warned.

"And now? When he's still concerned about you? You're the Chosen One. He lost part of his family."

"If there was any other way to end that, I would've done it. Believe me."

"You still killed her though."

"Why don't we rejoin everyone else?" Draco suggested. "No need to bring her up here. Also, I'm sure Cassandra didn't mean it. She's a good person."

"You're defending her?"

"I'm not—" He sighed. "Can we not do this here? Now? Please?"

"Well then. Perhaps I ought to leave you two alone. Since that's what you clearly want." Astoria turned and left.

"Have you ever tried consulting with a muggle?" Cassandra suggested. "I hear they have people specifically trained in how to deal with marriage problems."

"In what world would two purebloods consult with a muggle?"

"Only a suggestion." Cassandra shrugged. "You should probably go back and be with her. She is your wife, you know."

"Cassandra…."

"I'll be dead in a year." She took a step back. "There's no point in trying to begin anything. You'll only get hurt."

"At least try to be happy?" he asked. "And I know things aren't the way you want them to be—far from it—but if there's ever anything you need, you can ask. Anything at all."

Cassandra sighed and turned away from him. "I doubt there's anything you could give me that would make things better. You should go. You still have a family. Better not waste the time you have with them. Take it from someone who knows."

He lightly touched her arm and she shrugged him off.

"I'll always be here. For whatever you need. And Cassandra? Don't be alone. Promise?"

"Why would I promise that?"

"Because I know you. Because I know you'd rather push people away. Even when it hurts. Even when you want them. It's alright to let people in. It's alright to let yourself grieve. Just don't be alone, Cassandra. Don't hurt yourself. Don't punish yourself."

"I'm not. My magic is. There's a difference."

"Is there?" Draco left her alone, his words hanging in the air between them.

Cassandra sighed, almost going to follow him. She paused, seeing everyone laughing and talking to one another. She could see their jewels, their painted smiles, the way they flashed their houses and titles around, strutting about with every air of arrogance they could afford and more.

She caught sight of her own reflection in one of the windows, seeing the long dress with its lacy trim and small jewels. The way her hair was done up and pinned back, secured by little pins of gold and silver.

_This isn't me_, she thought to the crowd. _I never asked for this. For any of this. I'm not your Chosen One. I'm not your savior or whatever you want to call it._

_My name is Cassandra Amalia Johnson. My mother was Elaine Johnson and my father is Severus Snape. My godparents are Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. I'm a Death Eater. I was marked by You-Know-Who himself. I'm a half-blood. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was sorted into Ravenclaw._

_I can't control my magic._

_I never asked to be the Chosen One. I never wanted to be the Chosen One. You're all happy and celebrating in there. You all think that the world is full of dark and light magic—that things can be divided between good and evil. You think that I'm "good" because I defeated Bellatrix. You think that's worth celebrating. You think I'm your savior or something; that I'm a hero._

_But I didn't defeat her. I _killed_ her. Bellatrix Lestrange. I killed her. And You-Know-Who. I killed two people and you want to celebrate that? You want to put me on a pedestal because of what I did? Because of what my magic did?_

_I never asked for this! I never asked to be your Chosen One! I never bloody wanted this!_

She flinched as the windows shattered, the glass falling to the floor. Cassandra winced, biting her lip as she took a step back, feeling all eyes on her.

_I never wanted this._

She turned and ran, jumping off the balcony, pointing her wand at the ground to soften her landing, before transforming into a wolf.

_I don't even know what I want anymore._


	15. Forgetting Everything in a Night

Blaise sighed, glancing around the street he had apparated to. One of his sources said that she had been spotted in Godric's Hollow of all places.

He paused, seeing her standing in front of an old house. He walked over to her.

"You know how to make an exit," he pointed out.

"How'd you find me?"

"You're the Chosen One. It's difficult for you to completely vanish. So why here then?"

"This is where the Potters died."

He glanced over at the building. "And?"

"That was also the day I became the Chosen One. And the day I lost my mom." She sighed. "Can't help but wish sometimes that he had lived. That he had been the Chosen One instead. He probably would've been able to kill them. He probably would've enjoyed all of this."

"And you don't."

"I never liked the spotlight. I never wanted it. It also didn't help that everyone either saw me as a Death Eater or a traitor for most of my life." She turned to look at him. "So, are you planning on dragging me back to the party? Because apparating does make me sick."

"Parties bore me. I was planning on going home though. There's a bottle of mead in the cellar that I'm interested in. Care to join? Or are you going to admire the architecture some more?"

"Can't think of anything better to do with my time."

He smiled and held his arm out toward her. "You will still have to apparate."

"And I'll still be sick." She reluctantly took his arm and winced as soon as they arrived outside his home.

Cassandra groaned, leaning over to vomit.

"And that is why I chose outside of my home." Blaise sighed and stepped up to the door, allowing her to enter. "Shall we?"

She nodded and slowly stepped inside. He clapped his hands, summoning the elf.

"Yes, Master Zabini?" Keesy squeaked.

"Fetch two glasses and a bottle of mead. Unless our guest would prefer something else?"

"I'll take whatever can make me forget that party ever happened," she muttered. "And a change of clothes?"

The elf vanished and Blaise eyed her. "I think that dress fits you rather nicely."

"Obviously you've never been in one of these before." She turned around and moved her hair aside. "Do me a favor and unzip me?"

He nodded and did as she asked. Blaise paused, moving the sleeves aside, his fingers lightly brushing over the grayer areas of her skin.

"It's worse, isn't it?" she guessed.

"Yes. Does it hurt?"

"Only when I use accidental magic."

He opened his mouth to say something else, only for Keesy to reappear with a bundle of fabric in her small arms.

"For Miss Cassandra," she offered.

"Thank you." She leaned down and took the clothes from the elf. "Do you have someplace I could change?"

"I'll show you to your room."

He led her upstairs and down the hall toward one of the guest rooms. Blaise opened the door and stepped aside so she could enter.

"There should be other things for you to wear if those aren't to your liking in the wardrobe. I can always have others brought in if you'd prefer. Things on the bed were from St. Mungo's after they released you. There's also a washroom through that door if you need to freshen up or something. I'll be downstairs with the drinks. If you get lost, ask Keesy."

Blaise turned and let her change. He walked back downstairs and nodded to himself, seeing that Keesy had left the bottle he requested and the two glasses on the table. He opened it and poured out the drinks.

Cassandra walked into the room as he was finishing his first drink.

"I still prefer the dress," he pointed out. "But you look more like yourself."

"I feel more like myself." She held the glass and took a sip, frowning at the liquid. "I don't know if I've ever had mead before. Bit difficult to drink when you've been on the run for four years."

"Well now you can celebrate and drink all you want." He poured out his second drink. "Though I would advise caution. The feeling after you stop isn't always pleasant."

"And you would know?" She leaned on the table across from him. "The famous Blaise Zabini?"

"There are some things I enjoy doing in the privacy of my own home." He held up his glass in salute. "Drinking is one of them." He frowned, eyeing her, seeing the edge of gray skin at her wrist. "What does it feel like? When it hurts?"

"It varies." She shrugged. "Depends on how much magic there is."

"And there's no way to reverse it, I presume?"

"No. This type of curse…. It'll kill me even if I avoid all magic. My magic...when it happens...it only kills me faster. A year was assuming that I never used magic."

"That makes it sound as if your time has shortened."

"It has. What happened that night of the duel...and St. Mungo's…. Well, my arms weren't like this when I went to duel."

"Do you know how long you have then?"

"Based off of everything that's happened? Eight months. Maybe less."

"That quickly?"

She sighed and held up her glass in salute. "To my own mortality, I guess."

"To the rest of your life," Blaise added. "And whatever you plan on doing with it."

"Well, when you know that you're going to die, it doesn't really help all that much. Things have to happen quickly...otherwise…."

"I see."

"Besides, there are others out there who can fix what Bellatrix did. They don't need me to tell them what to do. Good thing too. I'd make a horrible a leader."

"But we still followed and supported you."

"Why?"

"You value life. We went in there knowing that something was going to happen. You were the one who kept us away from the duel. You were the one who spared our lives."

"I've already lost people. I've already had people die for me. It's not worth it, Blaise. They…. I never asked them to…."

He slowly set the glass on the table and walked over to where she stood. He reached out and set her glass next to his.

"I never wanted to be the Chosen One," she whispered. "I never wanted anyone to die. Not even Bellatrix."

"What about yourself? You're going to die in less than a year. And you say it like you've already accepted your own defeat."

"There's nothing I can do to stop it. No one can stop it. All they can do is prolong the inevitable."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to have to suffer any more than I have to."

Blaise sighed, looking at her. "No one should _have_ to suffer."

"I'm dying. I don't have much of a life left." She sighed. "All I can do is try to make things right…and even then I don't know if I can."

"Give me a list and I can get you whatever you need." he offered.

"Still paying whatever imaginary 'debt' you supposedly owe me?"

"My reasons are my own. What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

"You'll be dead within the year. Shouldn't you be with him? Trying to make the most of whatever time you have left?"

"I'll only hurt him more. He already has a wife, Blaise. It's better if he moves on while he still can. Better if everyone moves on."

"Everyone? Even if that means you'll die alone?"

"I'd rather die alone than hurt the people I care about."

"Cassandra…."

"Blaise…."

"Take it from someone who knows what it's like. Let _someone_ in. Even if it's just one person for one moment. Just let someone in."

She opened her mouth to reply and hesitated. She closed it and glanced down.

"I don't think I know how to anymore," she admitted in a small voice.

He gently tilted her chin up. Their eyes met and he leaned forward, gently kissing her.

"Blaise—"

"You don't need to think, Cassandra. Just...don't...be anyone. Don't be the Chosen One, don't be a Death Eater, don't even be Cassandra. Just don't."

She nodded. He kissed her again. It was gentle at first; hesitant as he waited for her.

Then her lips parted and she returned the kiss. He gently took her hands, guiding them up around his shoulders before he wrapped his own around her waist, deepening the kiss as he did so.

It wasn't like the one he had stolen from her all those years ago at Hogsmeade. That one had been to prove a point to Draco. That one had been for his own needs; his own motives. This one...this one was more for her.

His hands slid underneath her shirt, feeling the skin there. It was still soft; still alive and untouched by her curse.

"Blaise," she breathed.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to forget about everything that's happened. I want to forget that I'm supposed to be some sort of hero now. I want…." She bit her lip and looked at him. "I want you to make me forget."

He smiled as he pulled her closer to him. "And which one of those do you want me to make you forget?"

"All of it."

"Then take my advice and be _very_ careful what you wish for."

He pulled her in for a kiss before she could answer. He slid her shirt off before undoing his own. He led her upstairs to his own room, hardly releasing her as he led the way.

Blaise pinned her against the bed, kissing her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. He touched his tongue against her skin, smiling as he made her gasp. He kissed her stomach while he finished undressing her.

He returned to kissing her lips before pulling her onto his lap. Cassandra deepened the kiss, leaning into him. He gasped as the rest of his clothes burned away, leaving him fully exposed to her.

"Don't hurt yourself," he whispered.

"I didn't."

She gasped as he turned her onto her back. He leaned forward, muscles tightening as he pressed his body against hers.

"Do you still want me?"

"Yes."

He kissed her and then her neck. He moaned against her skin as her body reacted, as she held on to him, as he slid further in.

"Blaise," she half-gasped, half-moaned, pushing her hips toward his.

"Cassandra."

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened and she turned, seeing Zabini sitting in bed with a green silk robe draped around his shoulders.

"You're awake at last," he muttered. "It was getting boring watching you sleep."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I never know. There are always things to do." He held up what he was reading. "Books to read. I have an entire collection by now."

She propped herself up on one elbow. "Really?"

He nodded and stood. "Get dressed and I'll show you."

* * *

Blaise led her toward the tower that made up his library. He walked inside and turned, smiling to himself as he saw her gaping at the rows upon rows of shelves lining the walls. She stepped forward, running her fingers over the glass display cases that held maps and first editions.

"How'd you manage this?"

"A portion came from what I had collected living with my mother. I always claimed the books my stepfathers left behind. The rest came from bargains. Several have owed me a debt that was repaid via books. The more valuable the book, the easier the debt was repaid."

Cassandra walked over toward one shelf, seeing several of the same books. "You have copies?"

"Different editions and volumes," he corrected. "There are a few that are magically bound to the shelves. If they were removed, they might fall apart."

"You could always repair them with magic."

"No." He walked over to where she was. "I prefer them the way they are. True, you can learn a lot just by looking at the words on the pages, but that's not where the real story lies." Blaise reached over and gently took one off the shelf. "See?"

She took it from him, turning the cover over. "I see a book."

"Always the mind of a Ravenclaw, aren't you?"

"Meaning?"

"You see only what's on the surface before you see anything else. Logic and reason, for example."

She handed the book to him. "Then what do you see?"

"Old pages, weathered covering, peeling letters, cracked spine…. This entire book holds another story in the history of where it's been. The people who have looked through its pages, the places where the most eyes have read time and time again." Blaise set the book back on its shelf. "There's a reason why I refuse to repair any of these. Even the maps that are so faded beyond recognition."

"I never knew there could be this side of you. The one who loves books so much that he collects and preserves them."

"I spent a lot of time being surrounded by high-class wizards. My mother was a bit preoccupied with her latest husband, and the _Daily Prophet_ was more interested in the latest death at my home than myself. So I tutored myself. Any and every book I could get my hands on. Magical and muggle."

"I bet your mother loved the muggle ones."

"She wasn't as uptight about pureblood heritage as some other families were. True, the continuation of the pureblood lineage is ingrained into me as it would be for any other pureblood child, but she never told me I couldn't marry a half-blood or less."

"Does that mean you could marry a muggle?"

"So there _are_ limits. Family reputation and all to maintain. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What made you so curious about books?"

"My dad. He was always reading through another Potions textbook whenever he was home for the summer. He used to read them to me, though I never really knew what he was saying at the time. I mostly liked the sound of his voice. Then, of course, going from one home to the next during the school year, I suppose books were the only constant things I could take with me. Hogwarts only continued the trend. I spent more time in the library than anyone could. No one wanted to be friends with me. Not to mention when your godmother and your father both work at Hogwarts…. Well, I had access to almost any book I wanted."

"You were always in the library, weren't you?"

"I knew how to study. I knew how to learn spells and practice them. My magic might be difficult to control at the best of times, but I could still easily master the first and second year spells. Everyone else was working on basic level things and I found myself wanting to learn more advanced magic. It's how I found that I could control my magic better if I used more advanced spells; how I found that I could win a duel by using runes instead of other charms."

"All that studying paid off. You could be an impressive auror."

"I doubt Aunt Minnie would allow that. With her goddaughter being a Transfiguration prodigy and all that. She was the one who taught me how to become an animagus, after all. My dad was the one who taught me how to duel."

"He did? I would've suspected him for Potions."

"No. There were times during the summer when he would take me outside of where we lived. We would duel. I always lost. But we would keep on dueling. I'd have to figure out how to beat him; how to last longer than him. So I studied more in the hope that I could one day beat him." She sighed. "I never have. Guess I never will. Funny how dying can put things into perspective."

He sighed. "You can read through the books if you'd like," he offered. "No one's stopping you. Though, of course, none of them can be removed from the premises. But other than that, you're free to browse. As for myself, I think I'll see how long it takes Keesy to make breakfast."

"Thank you," Cassandra called out after him. "You're probably the only one who has actually been helpful since I've woken up."

"If showing you a library after making you scream counts as 'helpful', then you're welcome."

"No ulterior motive this time?"

He smiled a bit. "My reasons are my own. Have fun browsing."

Blaise walked down the hall toward the kitchen. He took his wand out and gave it a flick, sending pans and ingredients to work.

"Keesy?"

"Yes, Master Zabini?" the elf squeaked.

"I suspect Cassandra will need supplies for whatever she has planned. The usual travelling things. Oh, and pick up some more books if you can. Something to keep her preoccupied."

"As you wish, master." She vanished with a pop.

He sighed, leaning on the counter. So she was willing to be happy with books? And he had an entire library to entice her with. Of course, that wouldn't be able to last her a year if she read as quickly as he did, but it was a start.

Merlin only knew what she was planning, and if he could keep her delayed...well…. He would rather have her succumb to her curse in comfort rather than come upon her body someplace out in the wilderness. Books bought him some time. As for the rest…. He would simply have to find another way when that time came.

* * *

"Interesting collection," Tom pointed out. "Hoping that this could be used for research on where I've hidden the horcruxes you so desperately want to find?"

"No." Cassandra sighed. "Finding them is going to be hard, but what to do once I find a horcrux…."

"And you're convinced that this is the best thing? You could stay here and live a life of comfort and luxury. The world praises your name now. They worship and adore you. No one's afraid of you or what you can do with your magic. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I don't want this. Not if I had to lose everything to get it."

"You still have your father. You can still have him. True, it may not be the exact same as it was before, but he's still _alive_."

"It's not the same."

"And you think that finding my horcruxes will help you? Will...be your atonement for what you've done? All the wrongs you've done in your life? All the darkness in your magic?"

"I don't know." She sighed and turned to face him. "All I know is that you weren't supposed to die that night. But you did because of me. And I need to make that right."

"Really?"

"Yes. If finding your horcruxes and bringing you back is the way to do it, then that's how I'll do it."

He sighed and walked over toward her. "You always were stubborn once you got an idea into your head. But have you considered that this mission could be your own death sentence?"

"I'm already dying. Either way I choose is going to be my death sentence. At least this way I can try to make something right."

"And if it fails?"

"Then at least I tried. Now either help me or leave me alone."

There was a knock at the door and she turned, seeing Zabini standing there.

"It's been awhile," he pointed out. "You need to eat something."

"I'm fine."

"Cassandra." He walked over and gently held her wrist. "Eat."

"I said I'm fine."

"You might not care about your life, but there are some people who still do."

She wrenched herself free. "I'm not one of your servants or spies you can just order around to do whatever you want, you know."

"If you were, that would be a very different world." He sighed and stepped aside. "The books won't leave, you know. And neither will I until you eat something."

Cassandra glared at him. "Fine. If it'll get you to be less annoying."

She walked toward the dining area and sat down in front of a modest plate of food. Cassandra paused, eyeing the stack of parchment and quills.

"Busy writing letters?" she guessed.

"No." Zabini sat down across from her. "Those are for you."

"Why?"

"There are still people you care about, aren't there? And if you're planning on going wherever you're going…. Something tells me that you won't return."

"And?"

"Better not to leave words unsaid."

She stared at the parchment. "It wouldn't help. I…. No one would want to hear from me. I'm dying. Why torture them with heartfelt goodbyes? Besides, the people I care about...that's never been a long list. And it just keeps growing shorter and shorter."

"It will still take some time to gather everything you'll need. Might as well make an effort. I can deliver them myself if you wish. All you have to do is write." He stood. "I'll give you some privacy."

"I doubt there's any need. Who would I even write to?"

"Someone you want to talk to but can't." Zabini shrugged. "There are several things you can put into a letter, you know."

"I…. I still don't know."

"I'm sure you still have some time to think about it." He walked out of the room. "There has to be _someone_ out there you'd want to talk to."

_ Someone…. Someone I want to talk to…._ Cassandra sighed, staring at the blank pieces of parchment. She hesitantly reached forward before picking one up and setting it down in front of her.

* * *

She finished getting ready, pulling the jacket on over her arms before heading downstairs. Zabini stood in the entryway, holding an old bag out toward her.

"Everything you requested should be in there. There's also a letter in there for the goblins at Gringotts allowing you access to my vault."

"Your vault?"

"I have to do _something_ with what I inherited." He smirked. "Just don't take everything."

"I don't think I could." She sighed and took the bag from him, looping the strap over her shoulder. "Thank you. For everything you've done the past week."

He reached up and brushed a strand of her hair aside, his fingers lingering there for a moment. "My home is always open to you should you need somewhere to stay once you've finished. Or my resources."

"I don't think I can ever repay you."

"I don't suppose I can ask your repayment to be you remaining here and abandoning whatever mission you have planned out?"

"No."

"Then just try to stay alive for as long as you can. I think that might be enough."

"I'll try. No promises. I'm dead in eight months."

Zabini nodded. "All I can ask for. Eight months of you being alive."

"Thank you. Again."

"You're very welcome." He held his hand out toward her. "I suppose this is goodbye then?"

"Yeah. It is." Cassandra sighed and took his hand.

He squeezed her hand before releasing it.

She took a step backward and nodded before turning and transforming into a wolf, putting Zabini behind her.


	16. Marvolo's Ring

Cassandra sighed, coming to a stop on some road far away from Zabini. She transformed back, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. There was work to be done and she didn't need him overhearing what she was planning.

She straightened and looked around, biting her lip. "Kreacher?" she called out. "Kreacher? I summon you!"

"The half-blood asked for Kreacher?"

She turned, seeing the old house elf. Cassandra sat down so that she could better look at him. "I was wondering if you knew where the real locket had gone. The one that Regulus tried to destroy all those years ago?"

"Hm…. Kreacher still does not know who took the locket or where it has gone."

"Then find it. Please. It's important. I need that locket, Kreacher. Soon."

"Kreacher will do what he can to find the locket quickly."

"Thank you. Just hurry. Please."

He vanished and she groaned, running her hands through her hair in frustration. She couldn't just sit by and wait for Kreacher to come up with an answer! But the locket was the only lead she had on a horcrux. The others had been hidden away and there was only one person who knew where they were….

Cassandra's thoughts trailed off as an idea came to mind.

Then again, he would've taken measures to protect the locations. He wouldn't risk being captured and interrogated or forcibly given Veritaserum. But he would have to be able to remember where they were in case he needed them, which meant that he would've had to protect his memories. And if she was right, there was one thing that he could use and it was at Riddle Manor.

She grinned and disapparated, falling to her knees as a wave of nausea overtook her. She groaned, waiting for the ground to stop swaying underneath her. She looked up, heart thudding in her chest as she saw the building.

It looked different from what she had seen before. Whatever Bellatrix had done to the outside over four years…. This just looked _sad_. That was the only way she could describe it.

She took her wand out and lit it before walking toward the doors. Cassandra reached up and opened one, hearing it creak on rusty hinges, the sound echoing throughout the dark space.

"_Lumos_."

Her wand lit up, casting an eerie glow on the dark interior. She hesitantly entered, her footsteps echoing as the floorboards creaked with each step. She glanced around, seeing that cobwebs had begun to form, that a layer of dust had coated everything.

_How is this even possible? I wasn't here that long ago and it was nothing like this._

"Magical homes, remember?" Tom asked. "Properties passed down the lines are tied to the owner and his or her life. I died, so this manor died with me."

"But what about other manors? Ones that aren't passed down?"

"I also had no need for this building to stay alive. Bellatrix took over and there were hardly any Death Eaters after. This place no longer has a purpose. It's become what it once was: an old muggle home."

Something made a noise and she turned, shining her light in the darkness.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You do realize that anyone who actually has a brain wouldn't respond to that, don't you?"

She sighed and continued on, shaking her head.

_Alright. Where is it?_

Cassandra frowned, walking past the doors. Most of them were to rooms that had previously been occupied by Death Eaters, which meant that they were more than likely to have a ward on them preventing her from entering.

_It wouldn't be in one of those. It was stored someplace…. I remember that…. Someplace higher up…. Where he would keep everything important…._

She smiled, seeing the corridor. Cassandra walked toward one of the doors and tried it, shining her wand around the room before closing it again. Three tries later and she found what she wanted.

The room was empty except for a glass cabinet and a large stone basin. Cassandra frowned, heart thudding as she saw that the cabinet had been smashed and the vials that once sat on the shelves had been destroyed on the floor. She quickly went to the basin, gripping the edges in panic as she saw that the strange liquid that had once been inside was now gone.

_No. No._

Something dripped into the bowl. Cassandra made the mistake of looking up, only to back away in horror as she saw the snake hanging from the ceiling, the mouth open as what looked like a mixture of blood and venom dripped into the basin.

_Nagini_? She thought, getting to her feet and seeing the snake clearly once her heart had stopped trying to jump out of her chest. _What the—? What happened?_

There was a noise and Cassandra flinched, letting a shriek as a rat scurried into view. She fired a spell at it, trying to banish the horrid creature.

"No! Go away! Go away you disgusting vile little—go away!"

It dove behind the basin and she frowned, glancing around, only to find a snivelling and cowering man.

"Pettigrew," she growled, recognizing him. "For the first time, I actually _want_ to kill the rat."

"N-no!" He stammered, turning to face her. "P-please! I'll—I'll do whatever you want! Please! What—whatever you want! Just don't kill me. Don't kill me."

"You hid away when Bella took over, didn't you?" she guessed, slowly stepping toward him, her wand pointed at his face. "You've been hiding out here ever since, isn't that right? Cowering in your little corner? Afraid to face the rest of them as a man?"

"Please! I didn't mean to! The power she had—the terror—I had to hide! Surely you understand! You've been hiding out just as much as I have!"

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to you!" she snarled. "At least I'm willing to face my fears once in awhile. At least I wouldn't betray my friends!"

"That—that was all in the past, wasn't it? The past is gone! Dead! Can't change it!" He let out a nervous laugh. "The Dark Lord then—you have no idea the sort of power he had! The things he could do! Go on! Why don't you go and find him? Ask him yourself and just leave me alone!"

"Oh, but haven't you heard? The Dark Lord died, Pettigrew."

"He—what?"

"He's dead. So is Bellatrix. Both. Dead." She smirked. "And you're looking at the one who killed them. And here I am facing the person who is responsible for my mother's death."

"You wouldn't do that." He crawled backward. "You're—you're a good person! You wouldn't kill me! You'd spare me! And that—that happened a—a long time ago. You can't even remember it!"

"But my father can. And my godmother. And my godfather. What would Uncle Moony think if he saw you here? What about Sirius? I mean, who else would've told You-Know-Who where James and Lily Potter were hiding that night?"

"I—I didn't mean to! It was an honest mistake! It really was! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

"He's going to escape," Tom pointed out. "The little coward."

She tilted her head and waved her wand, closing the door before he could crawl away. "I don't run away, Pettigrew."

"You—you wouldn't kill me, would you? You wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Such as the way he wouldn't hurt your mother?" Tom challenged. "Or his own friends? How much do you want to bet that he sold me to Bellatrix before he scurried away with his filthy little tail between his legs? I say we give him the punishment he deserves, wouldn't you agree?"

"True…." Her eyes narrowed and she waved her wand, forcibly transfiguring him back into a rat, which she levitated into the air. "And now you're no longer a person."

He squeaked in protest as she levitated him toward the basin. She lowered him inside and waved her wand over the top, creating a barrier to prevent his escape. Pettigrew squealed as one of his feet touched the mixture of blood and venom.

"I say we make things worse for him, wouldn't you agree? Make him suffer the way your mother suffered when she died? It's only fair."

Cassandra smirked and waved her wand, cutting Nagini's head off.

It crashed into the basin, bringing with it a fresh wave of blood and venom that left Pettigrew screaming and writhing in the painful substance. Cassandra smiled and turned, locking the door behind her.

"_That_ was something," Tom praised. "You've learned from me, haven't you?"

She sighed, leaning against the wall, looking at him. "That felt...surprisingly..._good_."

"You have a darker side to yourself, Cassandra." He smiled and tilted her chin up. "Use it. After all, he deserved it, didn't he? You were only punishing him."

"I guess...when you put it that way…." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "But now I have no way of knowing where to find your other horcruxes."

"Why not start another day, hm? Some sleep ought to do you good. After all, you're still fighting a curse, aren't you? There should be someplace near here where you can sleep. At least, someplace away from here. Shall we?"

* * *

_She was walking through a dark forest, squinting to try and see through the mist. Cassandra frowned as something seemed to glow, almost drawing her to the source. She approached, seeing a small ring suspended in the air before her. She hesitantly reached out to touch it._

_ The ring slid itself onto her finger. She glanced at it, admiring the black stone. It looked strangely familiar._

_ Then a black substance began to spread from the ring, creeping up her hand, her arm, slowly engulfing her; choking her in its darkness._

Cassandra gasped, waking from the nightmare with a start. She blinked and sat up, inching away from the ring on Tom's finger, recognizing it as the same one in her—

"You were having a nightmare," Tom pointed out, interrupting her thoughts. "Sign that your curse is killing you faster, hm?"

"That ring…. The one you're wearing…. It was in my...nightmare…."

"This?" He held up his hand. "This was my ring. A long time ago. Only it was destroyed, wasn't it? By Dumbledore?"

"Yes…. But he never told me _how_ he destroyed it. Only that he did." Her eyes widened. "That ring was a horcrux, wasn't it?"

"It was." He smiled. "An idea is going around inside your mind, isn't it?"

"I'm willing to bet Dumbledore still has that ring somewhere in his old office. If I can find it, maybe it can lead me to another horcrux."

"So you say."

* * *

Draco sighed, listening as Astoria listed off potential names. How she could come up with this many alone was beyond him. And why did she even need to start looking up names? It wasn't as if she was going to give birth now!

Not to mention the fact that he could swear that she had bought up every single _blue_ item from the store. And why blue of all colors? Who in the bloody hell looked at something blue and decided that would forever be the color that all boys would have to wear when they were born! Not green or red—though he couldn't imagine putting his own son in a color that reminded him of Gryffindor—but _blue_.

"Scorpius?" Astoria asked. "Has a nice ring to it."

"No."

"We could always name him after your father."

"No! Merlin, I don't need _two_ of them walking around the place."

"Well we have to pick something." She sighed and sat down, handing him the list.

"Fine." He took it and glanced over the names.

"I'm guessing you would prefer that this be a girl so you could name her after Cassandra?"

"Just because she's my best friend does not mean that I want to name a kid after her." He sighed and shook his head. "If it wasn't for her bloody curse, I would suggest making her the godmother or something, but that's not going to happen."

"You'd trust her with our child?"

"Yes."

"And her magic?"

"Yes." He looked at her. "She's worked hard to control it. And I think that she's more afraid of it than anyone else could be. Not to mention that she doesn't want to even think about hurting someone else with her magic. When there are other people around—people she cares about who could get hurt—Cassandra would do everything she could to ensure that no one could be hurt because of her. No one."

"Are you saying this because you still fancy her?"

"No. I'm saying it because I've grown up watching her trying to control her magic. I've seen why she closes herself off from everyone around her. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. Part of the reason why she's decided to vanish now that she has the curse."

Astoria reached out and gently held his hand. "But now there's a chance for us. There's a chance for us to try and make things work so we can raise our child the way he deserves to be raised."

"I know. And I'm trying. But it's still hard knowing that she's out there. That she's probably going to die all alone...that she probably really wants to be with someone, but she won't allow herself that chance because she's afraid that she could hurt them."

"So why haven't you left to find her? Since you're so convinced that she'll need someone with her?"

"She doesn't want me. Not anymore." He sighed and stood, setting the list down. "I like Caelum. Caelum Alexander Malfoy. Sounds a lot better than Scorpius or Lucius."

She smiled. "Caelum…. I like it."

* * *

Cassandra stepped into the office, sighing as she glanced around the room. She bit her lip, shaking her head to clear away the images of her last time in the office.

She went over to the heavy desk and opened up the drawers, searching for the ring. She frowned, tugging on a drawer that refused to open.

"_Alohomora_."

The drawer opened and she smiled, seeing the ring inside. She took it out and held it up as she closed the drawer, examining what had once been a horcrux. Cassandra walked toward the center of the room, turning it around in her hand, wondering if there might be anything that could show her where the other horcruxes were.

There were two figures standing near her all of a sudden. Cassandra gasped and dropped the ring, causing them to vanish. She blinked, shaking her head in confusion as she went to pick up the ring.

"I was wondering when I might see you again. I trust things are going well in defeating Voldemort?"

She turned, seeing that one of the portraits had woken up. It depicted an old wizard in colorful robes with a long beard, set of spectacles perched on his nose, bright blue eyes, and what looked like a phoenix perched near his shoulder.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about," she lied.

"Oh?" Dumbledore looked at her.

"Yes. You-Know-Who...he's...dead…."

"That's excellent news!"

"It is, but the horcruxes he left behind...they're still out there. Someone could still find them and bring him back, couldn't they?"

"I suppose so."

"So I was wondering if you knew anything else about them. Where they could be...how to destroy them...even if there was really a way to bring You-Know-Who back. Because if they weren't destroyed, then someone could bring him back, couldn't they? This entire thing would be started all over again."

"True." He frowned and sighed. "Though I wouldn't know where any of the horcruxes could be located."

"You found them before though. Where the locket was hidden and even the ring. Can't you think back to any place that might've told you where they could be?"

"Dark magic does tend to leave traces."

She held out the ring so he could see. "But this doesn't have a trace on it anymore. Last time I touched this, it burned my hand."

"Traces wear off," Tom murmured, sitting at the desk, his feet propped up on the wooden surface. "Even powerful ones. And I don't think you were about to hold up an old ring to every single item you came across and hope to be burned."

"Not all magic can last forever," Dumbledore pointed out, drawing her attention back to the portrait. "Even powerful and ancient magic will eventually come to an end. A slow end, but an end nonetheless."

"Then how did you manage to find the horcruxes? There must've been _something_ that led you to it."

Dumbledore frowned, leaning on the arm of his chair. "Tom was quite interested in the history of Hogwarts. Particularly the founders themselves. It may be possible that he could've turned their objects into his own horcruxes."

"Four founders and about seven horcruxes?" Tom smirked. "I know he's dead, but you would think he'd be better at math."

"And the others? I mean, he'd have to use other things to turn into horcruxes, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so."

"They'd need to be special to him. Something...something that he values…." Her eyes narrowed in thought. "Like Nagini…."

"Only she's dead, remember?" Tom called out. "So adding her and the ring, that leaves...five horcruxes? And you only know what one of them is."

"You think he would turn his familiar into a horcrux?" Dumbledore asked. "To turn an inanimate object into a horcrux is terrible enough. But a _live_ creature?"

"If Nagini was important enough to him, it would've made sense."

"To have a live creature tainted with that much dark magic…."

"You're making it sound like dark magic is evil."

"It is."

"Not all dark magic is evil. And not everyone who practices it is automatically evil!"

She winced, taking a step back in shock as her magic shot out and ripped through part of Dumbledore's portrait in anger, causing the old headmaster and his phoenix to both quickly vanish from the frame.

The door opened and she jumped in surprise, quickly stashing the ring in her pocket.

"Cassandra?" McGonagall asked.

"Aunt Minnie."

Her godmother walked over and hugged her, wrapping her up in her arms. "I'm so glad you're still alive. When I heard what had happened…. I was just so worried!"

"You were?"

"Of course." She took a step back. "Though I have to ask why you've come here of all places."

"I could ask the same of you. Summer holiday. Castle ought to be empty by now."

"Well there have been a lot of things required here in order to ensure that the new year will run smoothly. As headmistress, it is my duty to see to it that all of my students are well looked after."

"Headmistress? But what about my dad?"

"He resigned." She nodded toward the unmoving portrait on the wall. "I don't blame him. What happened to Albus's portrait?"

"My magic," she muttered, glancing down at the floor.

"Oh, well we can certainly fix that once Argus returns."

"Filch? Really?"

"Yes. Reason why Dumbledore hired him in the first place. Repairing magical paintings is a rare skill that not many possess." She sighed. "It seems only yesterday that you were first walking through the halls to be sorted."

"It was a long time ago though," she reminded, looking over at Snape's portrait. "A lot of things have changed."

"If there is anything that I can do to help…."

"I don't really think so. I mean, you already did more than enough when I went to face Bellatrix."

McGonagall reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it is that you need, even if it's a cup of tea and a biscuit, you can always ask."

"I just...think I need some time to myself." She bit her lip. "I just need to stop being everyone's Chosen One."

"You were never just the Chosen One. Not to me. You were and always have been my goddaughter. And I doubt that there's anything you could do that wouldn't make me proud to be your godmother."

"Thanks Aunt Minnie." She smiled and took a step back. "I should probably leave though. Things to do."

"Of course."

Cassandra walked out of the office and hurried through the remainder of the castle, disapparating as soon as she could. She groaned and winced, falling to her knees in the middle of a forest.

She took the ring out of her pocket, staring at it once again. Cassandra closed her eyes and turned it around in her hand. She hesitantly opened her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as the same two people were there standing before her.

One she recognized almost instantly. He was a slim man with tousled light brown hair and brown eyes that for some reason now looked sad. His hands were in his pockets and there was a slight mournful smile as he looked at her, head tilted to the side.

The other she didn't. Not at first, at least. She had only seen her in photos. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders, and she seemed to look about Cassandra's age. But the eyes she knew. The blue eyes that they shared.

"Mom," Cassandra whispered in shock, getting to her feet. "Barty."

"Cassandra." Elaine gave her a small smile.

"How?" She glanced down at the ring in confusion. "How are you here?"

"You called and so here we are," Barty pointed out. "Simple as that."

"But I still don't understand how you're here."

"You called us," Elaine repeated. "The Resurrection Stone did the rest."

"So they're real? The Deathly Hallows are real?"

"All stories were real at some point." Barty shrugged. "How do you think they became stories in the first place?"

She bit her lip, looking at them. "I'm sorry. You're both dead and you shouldn't be. But you are. You both died trying to save me…."

"You saved us," Barty argued. "Death is easier than life. Faster too."

"But you shouldn't have died. Not for me. You both could still be alive right now if you hadn't sacrificed yourselves for me."

"You needn't cry for us, darling," Elaine pointed out. "We're only waiting for you. We never did leave you. Not really."

"What about him? The Dark Lord?"

"The stone can only call the dead, Little Lady. Only the ones that are actually dead."

"You can choose to wait before you die," Elaine added. "Some wait a little longer and become ghosts. Others move on."

"So he's not dead? Not really? There's still a chance I can bring him back?"

"Nothing can reverse death and nothing can stop it. Not even the Dark Lord can stop death, sweetheart."

"But there's still a chance?" Cassandra demanded, taking a step toward Elaine. "The horcruxes could work. I can bring him back?"

"You always were stubborn. Even as a little girl." She held her hand up to Cassandra's face, yet the touch never registered.

"If I can bring him back, I can make this right. I can save him. I couldn't save either of you, but I can still save him."

"And if it fails?" Barty asked. "If you're wrong?"

"I have to try, don't I? He's not here now. There's still a chance. He's not here! Wouldn't you do the same? If it meant being able to bring him back? You were both Death Eaters! You were both loyal to him when you were alive! Would you want him back?"

"We were loyal to someone else more than we were loyal to him," Elaine pointed out. "You."

"It's why we were willing to give our lives to see you live, Little Lady."

"And why we're waiting for you now."

"I…. I have to do this. He wasn't supposed to die. If I can bring him back, then…." Her hand tightened around the ring. "If I can bring him back...I can make things right. I _have_ to make things right. I can't let him die. Not when I can do something to fix it. I can't."

"Everyone dies, Cassandra. Everyone lives and everyone dies."

There was a noise and she turned, dropping the ring in surprise.

"Kreacher? What are you—how did you find me?"

"Kreacher came to deliver news," he reported. "Kreacher has found the locket."


	17. Pink and More Pink

"You—you found it?" Cassandra asked, staring at the elf in shock. "Where?"

"In Diagon Alley on the neck of a witch," Kreacher explained. "A very pink witch who looked like a toad to Kreacher."

"Umbridge," she hissed. "Thank you, Kreacher. But...what was she doing in Diagon Alley?"

"Kreacher didn't pay attention. Kreacher was busy looking for the locket Miss Cassandra ordered him to find."

"Right. Of course. Thank you, Kreacher. You can—you can go now."

He nodded and vanished.

Cassandra sighed, running a hand through her hair. _Umbridge had the locket? How could that toad even get her hands on—no. No time to think about that. I know where the locket is now. All I have to do is find Umbridge and get it from her! Simple as that._

She disapparated, seeing a crowd that had gathered around the ministry officials. She pulled up the hood of her jacket, shielding her face as she looked at them. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there, addressing several reporters with Umbridge off to the side.

"We are doing our best to repair our community after the damage Bellatrix Lestrange has caused!" he announced. "But I can assure you that we will remain strong and united. Our community is working to repair itself and the damage she caused with our relations to the muggles out there. We are all either half-blood, muggle-born or pureblood. We are all magic. We all have magic in our veins. _That_ is what unites us and is what will continue to unite us."

A few of the onlookers cheered in support.

"And this is what you've done," Tom pointed out. "The ministry is working to repair Bellatrix's damage and her pureblood ideals. They've all been working to fix things. All because you defeated her."

"For now you can be free!" Shacklebolt continued. "You no longer have to live in fear because of what you were born as. And we at the ministry will guide you toward a better and brighter future!"

"No more caring about blood-status?" Tom rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how many people think they're better than the rest of us just because of their blood-status?" Cassandra challenged.

"Do you know how many people are wealthy and powerful due to their blood status? True, they have the majority on their side now, but the rest of them? If the wealthy are no longer powerful, then where is their money going to go? Politics is a dangerous game. You think you're helping one person while hurting a hundred more."

She sighed, trying to ignore him by focusing on Umbridge.

"You can't get close to her here," he pointed out. "Not while they're surrounded by reporters. Even if you're the Chosen One. You have to wait for a chance when you can get closer to her."

"How?" She glared at him in annoyance. "Like you said: I'm the bloody Chosen One. Everyone knows my face by now. And I'd like to keep it out of the papers as much as possible."

"Invisibility cloak?"

"No. I'd still have to sneak past that wall of reporters. And I'm fairly sure she'd notice if someone were to snatch that locket from her neck."

"Summoning charm?"

"Do those even work on horcruxes?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

Shacklebolt smiled and waved to the crowd before disapparating along with the others—including Umbridge. Cassandra groaned in annoyance.

"Now what?"

"My guess is that she still works for the ministry," Tom pointed out. "Which means that _you_ have to go to the ministry. Which is where a lot of wizards will be who now know what their Chosen One looks like."

"Of course," she growled. "I can't just go in there looking like myself, can I? Then again…. I _could_ use it to my advantage…."

* * *

Cassandra sighed, walking into the ministry. She weaved between busy witches and wizards, all running around with bundles of papers under their arms. She frowned, seeing a large statue in the center of it all.

It was still under construction, but the message Bellatrix had left behind was clear: all muggles deserved to suffer under the power of a wizard.

"Don't you just love all the chaos?" Tom pointed out, leaning against the base of the statue. "You did create this, you know."

"Me?"

"Yes. Ministry has to put itself back together after everything Bellatrix did for the past four years. Something like that doesn't just happen overnight, you know. It takes time, planning, and a lot of power. Then again, you're still the brilliant Chosen One, aren't you? Everyone's praising you for what you've done while they're busy down here scrambling to fix the mess you've now created. I suppose that's politics for you."

"It wasn't just me though. Was it?"

"Who knows? Could be you, could be them…."

"Let's just find her office and get out of here."

"At least you're walking in through the front door this time. And without having to fetch a little prophecy."

"Don't remind me."

"And now you're everyone's hero. The Chosen One Cassandra Johnson. Everyone loves you. Everyone wants their photo with you. Everyone wants an interview. You could be rich beyond your dreams and yet you're chasing after my horcruxes."

"Trying to do something good here. You should be thanking me. At least I'm trying to bring you back from the dead instead of letting you rot—or try and ensure that you stay dead the way everyone thinks I _should_ be doing!"

"But you don't like that, do you?" He stopped once they reached an empty lift and she pressed a button. "Being told what to do? Being told who you should be? What sort of person you are? Then again, your entire existence has kept you out of both boxes. You're neither good nor evil; dark nor light; Death Eater nor Chosen One. You weren't even meant to be the Chosen One, were you? It was supposed to be the little Potter boy…."

"Would you shut up long enough for me to think? I don't even know if I pushed the correct number!"

"Some part of you wishes that it had been Potter. Trust me, I do too. Then this prophecy would never have happened between us. Then again, I may still be dead, and where would that have left you?"

"Same place I am." She stepped out of the lift as soon as it reached the floor. "Searching for a way to bring you back."

"But you're trying to 'make things right'. If you didn't kill me, what would there be to fix? Or are you just too lonely, Cassandra? Your father doesn't remember you. Severus doesn't remember you. You still have your godparents, but you're not running to them. You're not trying to spend what little time you have with them. Or Blaise Zabini? He seemed interesting. Comes unattached. Instead you're here in the ministry hunting down a horcrux."

"With you still talking in my ear."

"Ah…. That's it, isn't it? You've lost Barty and now your father. Even myself. Every potential father figure whom you were close to. You just want one of them back, don't you? Is that it?"

"No." She turned and rounded on him. "Do you want to know the reason why? Really? Barty died trying to save me. My father lost his memories—probably keep me safe from Bellatrix. You died because I couldn't control my magic and I couldn't defeat Bellatrix before she hurt you. _I failed_. They all died because I couldn't save myself. All of this bloody powerful magic and I couldn't save myself."

"And now she admits it to herself at last."

"I just need to do this. I need to save someone. And if this is how I do it, then this is how I do it."

"Cassandra?" a voice called out. "You've got some nerve showing up here like that," Shacklebolt pointed out as he walked toward her. "You're lucky you don't have a dozen reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ surrounding you right now."

"I was just trying to see something."

"Then try a bit more discreetly. Ever heard of Polyjuice Potion?"

"Ever tasted Polyjuice Potion?"

"Fair enough. So why are you here then?"

"A pink toad by the name of Dolores Umbridge. Need to have a little chat with her."

"Then your timing is off. She's not here last time I saw."

"Then where is she? I just saw her in Diagon Alley. Shouldn't she have come back here with you?"

"She wasn't there…. Cassandra? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just could've sworn that I saw…. Do you know where I could find her?"

"She might be at home." He shrugged. "I can give you the address as soon as we get to my office. You know, it has been difficult with the press. They all want an interview with the Chosen One."

"No thank you." She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather stay out of the spotlight. Other wizards can have that instead."

"Which is why I've been attempting to answer some of their questions on your behalf." He led her into his office and waved his wand, summoning a piece of parchment toward him. "Here you are. Dolores Umbridge's address."

"Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt." She sighed and turned to leave. "You should probably consider sacking her. At least, if she's just as horrid here as she was at Hogwarts."

"Trust me, I have a _very_ close eye on her and what she's up to. Be careful, Cassandra."

"No promises."

* * *

She groaned, wincing as she apparated to the address Shacklebolt had given her. Cassandra straightened, only to be greeted with the worst possible sight before her.

The house was pink.

The exterior was pink.

A few things had been painted white, but other than that, it was pink.

"Do you think you have the correct place?" Tom asked.

"It's pink. Who else do you think lives here? And how could I have seen her in Diagon Alley with Shacklebolt when she wasn't there?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

Cassandra sighed and slowly stepped toward the absurd living space. "I could've sworn that I saw her!"

"And you could swear that you're seeing me. Maybe you saw what you wanted to see?"

She glanced up, only to regret it as she saw what looked like lace doilies hanging from the roof as some sort of decoration. "If that's true, I'd rather see a less painful-looking house."

She held up a hand and quickly knocked on the door, hoping to escape the pink monstrosity as soon as Umbridge made an appearance.

The toad opened the door and she looked just as horrid as Cassandra remembered her. Mousy brown hair, short stature, too much pink, and an annoying face that reminded her of the toad Umbridge was. The only difference was the locket that now hung around her neck.

"Can I help you, Miss Johnson?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"You...remember me?"

"Of course, dear." She giggled. "How could I ever forget the face of the one and only Chosen One? Do come in, won't you?"

Cassandra nodded and stepped inside, only to be greeted by a worse scene than the exterior of the house.

Every piece of furniture was either pink or white. And each piece had some sort of lace decoration on it. The walls weren't much better. There were rows upon rows of small plates with mewling kittens on them. So many in fact that Cassandra figured she must be a dog-person right then and there.

"Care for some tea?" Umbridge asked, waving her wand to summon a china tea set over to one of the tables. "I must say that I wasn't quite expecting you to come by. Any particular reason?"

She sat down on the edge of the seat. "I just...wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help out the ministry. I saw that everyone's so busy and all…. I mean, is the Chosen One's work ever _really_ finished? And...Minister Shacklebolt told me that you were the one to see." Cassandra took out the parchment he had given her and showed it to Umbridge. "Even gave me your address. _Personally_ gave me your address."

"Oh?" Umbridge blushed—at least, she thought she did; it was hard to tell with all the pink around her. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Cassandra leaned forward. "Though before we talk about that, I couldn't help but notice that locket you have. Is it new?"

"This old thing?" Umbridge held it up so Cassandra could see it better. "It's been in my family for _generations_."

"Has it?"

"It has."

She sighed and bit her lip, sliding her wand out underneath the table. "And which family does the 'S' stand for?"

Umbridge gave her a sickly sweet smile. "My great-grandmother's name. Susanna. A lovely witch, I'm told. Now, what was it you wished to discuss with me?"

"Oh, I think I've heard quite enough."

Her nonverbal spell hit Umbridge, knocking her back against her chair before the toad could say a word. Cassandra stood and unclasped the locket from around her neck, smirking as she held it aloft. She turned and disapparated, happy to be far away from the pink at last.

"I got it!" she shouted. "Tom! I've actually got it! A horcrux!"

"Congratulations."

She smiled, holding the locket in her hand. "I can't believe it. Now all I have to do is figure out how to bring him back." Her smile fell. "How _do_ you resurrect someone from a horcrux?"

"An ancient and powerful spell, I would imagine. Something complicated, no doubt."

"Let me guess: you have no idea what it is, do you?"

"No."

Cassandra sighed. "Well that's just great! How am I supposed to do this when I don't even know the spell to use or where to find the spell? It's not as if there's just going to be some book with the correct spell that I need just lying around for me to read!"

"No, but I have an idea of where you could begin. Remember Zabini's collection?"

"Do you think he would have something that could involve dark magic? Since I'm assuming that's what this spell would be categorized as?"

"Perhaps. I think it's at least worth a look, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

Blaise looked up in surprise as Keesy led Cassandra into his study. He quickly glanced over her, seeing that she already looked thinner in the short time since he had last seen her.

"You may leave, Keesy," he ordered as he stood. "Did you finish what you wanted?"

"Half of it," she muttered. "The other half requires a spell. An ancient one."

"And you want to use my library to research this spell?"

She nodded. "You're the only one I know who might have access to this spell. At least, the only person I _want_ to see who has access."

"Alright. I'll have Keesy fetch you when it's time to eat."

"As long as it doesn't interfere." She turned and walked off toward the library.

Blaise sighed and shook his head in regret, turning back to look at the parchments he had been studying. He frowned, reading over what he had found on the closest thing that matched her curse.

"Keesy?"

"Yes, Master Zabini?"

"Put up the anti-apparation wards."

"Yes, Master Zabini." She vanished and he glanced back down at the parchments once more.

.

* * *

The clock chimed and Blaise glanced up, seeing that it was rather late. He stood and stretched, leaving the notes for tomorrow. He walked toward his room, only to pause as he saw a light coming from the library.

He frowned, pushing open the door, seeing Cassandra sitting in the middle of the floor, wand lit in one hand, a book in another. Several more were piled up around her in stacks and others were still lying open.

"Cassandra? It's late."

"Hm?"

"It's late," he repeated, walking toward her. "You should go to sleep."

"Busy researching."

He flicked his wand, causing hers to fly out of her hand toward him. She looked up at him in annoyance.

"I was using that!"

"And you can still use it tomorrow. After you've slept." He held his hand out toward her. "It won't do you any good to stay awake. Might miss something important."

"Or I might find it faster."

"Test that theory out another day. For now: sleep."

She sighed and took his hand, standing before retrieving her wand from him. "There are moments when I hate Slytherins."

"You're the one refusing to see logic." He reached out and closed the door after them. "I'm only the one encouraging you to sleep."

"Is there a point in sleeping though? I'll be dead soon, remember?"

"The better you care for yourself, the longer you'll have to live. Whatever you're doing, don't you want to live long enough to see it finished? Or even see what happens as a result?"

"What matters is that I finish it."

Blaise sighed as she hurried, closing the door of her room. He turned toward his own room and changed before settling into his own bed.

.

* * *

Blaise bolted out of bed as soon as he heard the scream. He grabbed his wand and ran over to Cassandra's room. He went over to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Cassandra? Cassandra! Wake up!"

She gasped, eyes opening.

"It's alright," he reassured. "It's alright. It's me. It's Blaise. You were having a nightmare. That's all. It's just a nightmare. It's over. It's over. You're safe."

She slowly sat up, shaking as she looked at him. "It didn't feel like a nightmare. It felt real."

"It was a nightmare. It can't hurt you."

"Then why did it feel so _real_?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. He stood and she reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't leave. Please?"

"I won't." He smiled. "Keesy?"

"Yes, Master Zabini?" The elf appeared, rubbing one eye as she yawned.

"Fetch a potion, would you? Dreamless Sleep."

"Yes, Master Zabini." She vanished and reappeared a moment later with a vial in her hand.

"That will be all."

Keesy nodded and vanished as Blaise turned toward Cassandra, opening the vial. "Here. This should help you get back to sleep."

"I don't think I want to."

"Dreamless Sleep," he encouraged. "No dreams and no nightmares. Just sleep."

"I still don't think I want to."

"Cassandra…."

"I don't want it." She stood, grabbing her wand and a robe before walking out of the room.

He sighed and put the top back on, setting it on the nightstand. Blaise stood and went to follow, stopping in the doorway as he saw her in the library once more, waving her wand to summon books to her.

He turned toward his office and found the parchment, sighing as he read over the contents.

_ Once past the halfway point, this type of curse will begin to show less physical signs and more psychological ones. This may manifest itself in nightmares, paranoia, insomnia, as well as a heightened anxious state. Other forms may include hallucinations or delusions._

_Eight months. She had eight months the last time I had seen her. It was just one nightmare. That's all. Just one nightmare. Cassandra's not mental. It was just one nightmare. Just one nightmare. She still had eight months last time I saw her._

* * *

Blaise sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. He turned the parchment over and left, slowly making his way back toward his room. He needed sleep. It was just one nightmare. Cassandra was still fine. She still had time. One nightmare.

He stood in the doorway, watching as Cassandra researched. She had her wand between her teeth, glancing over at the books she had levitated while flipping through another one in her lap. She reached over to the side, making notes on an already growing stack of parchment.

Blaise silently entered, watching as she worked. He had seen the same determined look years ago in the corner of the library at Hogwarts. A girl from Ravenclaw with books spread out around her and several pieces of parchment spread out with everything on them from different diagrams of wand movements to runes to Transfiguration spells.

Only this time, the drawings and symbols didn't make sense to him. He couldn't follow the pattern she was trying to make. All he could follow were her eyes—the way they jumped from one page to the next before turning to hunt down something in another book. She held her wand and waved it, holding her hand out to catch the book she had summoned before quickly flipping it open to the desired chapter, half-muttering to herself as she read.

Ink stained the edges of her sleeve and part of her hand. There were smudges where she had accidentally wiped her hand against the side of her face. And more concerning were the dark shadows underneath her blue eyes. Blaise knelt in front of her, frowning as he saw the curse.

Patches of it were now creeping up her shoulders and her neck, turning the jawline gray. Most of her hands were covered now as well—something she had begun to notice given how many times she would flex the fingers on her unoccupied hand as if she was still testing that it had movement.

"Almost, but not quite," she muttered, setting one book side. "Almost has what I need, but this one counteracts that…. And then that portion…. Why would this one add that, but not the ingredient like that one suggested?" She frowned, pausing. "I suppose that makes sense, but there's still something missing. Something I'm not seeing…."

He cleared his throat and she glanced up, startled to see him.

"Can I help?"

"I don't think so." Cassandra sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "This spell is complicated enough on its own. When it's scattered around in bits and pieces like this…. I'm mostly working off of theories and basic spell techniques to piece it all together."

"How so?"

"Well, there are different theories as to how this should all work. Some suggest otherwise. I _think _that one of these should work...sadly it would seem that I'm looking into a 'dark magic' type of spell and this particular one requires different properties than what I'm used to, so that makes finding the theories a bit more complicated. There's not a lot of research on 'dark magic' and the properties that go into the spells themselves, so if I were to try and figure a spell out on my own, it could easily go differently as a result of the different properties related to the spell itself."

"That sounds...strangely complicated and advanced."

"Magical theory."

"And you researched all of this while we were still at Hogwarts?"

"Not _all_ of it. I never researched this particular spell."

He shot her a look. "Magical theory and how to—apparently—create spells?"

"Most of it was combining or borrowing spells. I never made my own." She sighed. "Though it looks as if I'll have to if I want to get this thing finished."

"How'd you manage all of this? Figuring spells out? I've met witches who have been studying this for centuries and they couldn't do what you've done."

"I've had to figure out ways around my magic for years. Traditional methods could only do so much, and when I could technically master a spell within a second, there was less time for practice and more time for research on control. Once I figured out which parts of magic that mine was easier to control, the rest was incorporating other parts."

"What do you mean?"

"My shields." She held up a piece of parchment and pointed her wand at it, burning a symbol there. "One of the runes for a shield. Try a spell."

"Alright…." He pointed his wand at the parchment. "_Stupefy_."

The spell bounced off the parchment.

"Runes are typically a form of language. So are spells. So if I say the spell while burning the appropriate rune, the spell will hold. Found a book on how runes were used in ancient ceremonies and such centuries ago."

"And you simply figured it out?"

"Trial and error mostly. A few were mistakes, but sometimes that can lead to the best results."

"All this knowledge and you can't figure out a way to fix your curse?"

"Magic has limits, Blaise. I've researched it—trust me, I know every single part there is to know about the type of curse I have. If I wanted to slow it down or even remove it...I'd have to figure out a way to remove my own magic. That's not an easy thing to do." She sighed. "Wizards have tried to manipulate their own magic and it's killed them. Obscurials appear when you've suppressed your magic and most don't survive past the age of ten."

"You wouldn't be alone if you wanted to try it."

"I'd rather live out one painful year than try and fatally remove a curse."

"You don't want to live? Have a future?"

"I don't have a future."

"Everyone has a future."

"Not me."

"_Everyone_ has a future, Cassandra. You have a future. You could have a future."

She turned and looked at him. "As far as I'm concerned: mine ended the day my dad forgot who I was." Cassandra stood and turned to leave. "I'm already dead, Blaise. Nothing else to live for."


	18. Nightmares

Blaise stood and walked past the library, sighing as he saw her curled up amongst the books and parchments. He took his wand out and waved it, levitating her over toward him.

"Better you sleep in a bed than the floor," he murmured, leading her up to her own room.

He gently lowered her into the bed and sighed, turning to leave. He paused at the doorway and walked back over to where she was. He watched as she slept, seeing the way she was curled up, her face twitching into a frown.

Blaise leaned over and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Cassandra flinched, eyes snapping open.

"It looked like you were about to have another nightmare," he pointed out.

"Oh." She sat up, glancing around the room. "How'd I—?"

"Levitated you up here."

"Well I need to get back to work—"

"You need to sleep."

"If I don't finish—"

"If you don't sleep, you'll never finish." He looked at her. "How often have you been having nightmares?"

"Not often. They only just started. Why?"

"Your curse it progressing. You shouldn't be having nightmares right now."

"Well I am, so I don't think there's anything you can do about it," she snapped. "Sorry. I just…. I need to get back to work."

"Sleep," he insisted. "I can give you a potion to help. You won't have nightmares."

"No."

"Then what will make you fall asleep?"

"I don't need sleep." She went to stand.

Blaise rolled his eyes and picked her up, placing her back in bed as he crawled in with her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, struggling against his grasp.

"Apparently I need to hold you down for you to sleep," he pointed out, wrapping his arms around her. "And I will."

"Let me go!"

"No. You need to sleep, Cassandra. And if this is how you're going to sleep, then this is how you're going to sleep."

She sighed, burying her face in his chest. "You're ridiculous, Zabini. Absolutely ridiculous."

"You need to sleep."

"Tell me a story."

"I'm not your father."

"Then tell me something else." She looked up at him.

"Such as?"

"Why is it just you here? I mean, this place is huge. Why no one else?"

Blaise sighed and leaned back. "You can never really depend on people. They always want something. Everyone wants something. Best way to operate is to ensure that you get the better end of the bargain. And to do that requires distance. If I let everyone in, they'd learn about me and what I want. They'd use it to their advantage and then where would I be?"

"Not alone."

"Being alone is better at times. I preferred it more when I was growing up. Didn't take long to figure out that whatever bloke my mom married would soon be gone. There were times between this husband and that husband that I liked. When it was just the two of us."

"But you still had your mom. And she still had you. You weren't alone."

"I was. I don't know how you were raised, but a pureblood...you don't exactly get much of a childhood. I was educated from a young age on how to act, how to dress, how to talk to people, how to behave. I'm the heir to my mother's fortune and I had to be raised as such. From the moment I was born, all eyes were on me."

"And now?"

"There are still eyes out there. I learned how to master the subtle art of perception. I made them see what they needed to see and kept the rest hidden away for myself and my mother. When the next husband came along, I was her perfect pureblood son."

"You never thought about anything else though? Family?"

"Eventually I'll have to find someone to produce an heir. But no one's met the requirements."

"You have specifics in mind?"

"Yes. Mostly I'll need someone who can keep her nose out of my business and keep the curiosity at bay. After I get an heir, she can be long gone and off someplace far away. I only need one, after all. Maybe another if I don't hate the first, but one's the minimum."

"You've thought this all out, haven't you?"

"Pureblood traditions. This entire thing was ingrained into my very way of thinking from a young age. What about you?"

"Cursed, remember?"

"If there wasn't a curse?"

She sighed and paused. "I don't think I've ever considered it."

"Really? You're the Chosen One. Every bachelor out there would beg for your hand. You could have anyone you wanted. Or are you still partial to Draco?"

"He's married to Astoria. I would never put myself in the middle of a marriage."

"Even if the married party still fancies you?"

"Even then." She sighed. "I don't think I ever really gave a future much thought. With the way my magic is, I had to focus on controlling it. Even if it did get fully under control, I probably wouldn't be anyone. I'd be too afraid of hurting them."

Blaise glanced over at her. "And now? Do you regret it?"

"No. It's hard enough to watch the people you love go through pain. It's torture knowing that you're the cause of it."

"Who got hurt?"

"What?"

"It sounds like you've hurt someone before. Who?"

"No one really. But I did grow up knowing what my magic was capable of...just how badly it could hurt someone…." She sighed. "Though I did spend several years with Uncle Moony while dad was at Hogwarts teaching. And each month I'd spend the night with Tonks. I could still see how much pain he was in though. He would try to tell me that he was alright, but I could see the lie."

"Did you miss him when he was away? Your dad?"

"Of course. I always looked forward to the days he would come back for a visit. Christmas holiday was my favorite. There'd be snow everywhere and we'd go out to play in it. Then Christmas would come and we'd play Gobstones all day before going to visit mom. I'd help him make the potion we would bring to her. Then he'd pour it out over her stone at the stroke of midnight. The way it _looked_ with all of the colors and magic...just watching the flowers form up out of the snow…. But really made it special was dad's patronus. He'd cast it and it would fly around before resting on the stone...almost as if mom was right there with us."

"You never knew her, did you?"

"No. Not really."

"I never knew my real father."

"He must've been nice to have made you."

"I'd debate that." He glanced down at Cassandra, seeing that her eyes were half-closed. "He did marry my mother, after all."

She murmured something that sounded like a disagreement, only to soon fall asleep afterward. Blaise watched as she slept, only for his eyes to stray toward her curse however much he tried not to look at it.

Cassandra made a noise and curled up, face contorting as she winced. Blaise watched as sparks of magic traveled up her arms and down her fingertips. One traveled up her shoulder, her neck, and around her jawline, pushing the gray up more as it burned her skin, slowly turning it darker and darker.

"Cassandra?"

She flinched as he gently touched her. More sparks traveled up as another vanished down her waist. One of them connected with his finger. Blaise winced, jerking his hand back to stick his finger in his mouth, trying to cool off the burn. His eyes narrowed, wondering how she was still able to sleep with the pain she must be in.

Several sparks flew at her fingertips and her palm. He watched as her fingers twitched with each spark. His eyes narrowed, seeing something around her neck, the sparks traveling around the chain. He reached out, gently pulling it into view. It was an odd, heavy locket with what appeared to be some sort of "S" on it.

One of the sparks broke the chain, allowing him to pull it closer. He paused, seeing that the letter was a small snake.

"Why would you have this?" he murmured, turning it around. "Not something I imagined you'd be curious about."

Her hand reached up, grabbing the locket as he held it in his hand. She made a strange hissing sound as sparks travelled up her arm, causing him to wince and drop it. She wrapped her hand around the locket, eyes slowly opening. She blinked and picked up the locket, examining it. She looked up at him and then back at the locket.

"It broke?"

"Your magic must've done it. Looks to be an old chain. Here, maybe we can find something to replace it—" He reached out to take the locket from her, only for her head to snap up.

Blaise gasped, startled at the sudden movement. Her magic began to travel up her arms as the furniture around them began to levitate, smashing against the walls. She looked like she was trying to speak, only for strange hissing sounds to come out instead of words.

"Cassandra? I don't—what are you saying?"

She moved, pinning him against the bed, shoving the locket in his face as she continued with the noises, the sparks, furniture, and sounds all growing more and more intense.

"I don't know what you're saying!" he shouted at her. "Cassandra!" Blaise reached for his wand and shut his eyes as the spell hit her, knocking her unconscious.

She fell on top of him and everything stopped. He sighed with relief and waved his wand, repairing the room as he gently rolled her off.

_Apparently there's a rule about not touching the locket_, he thought, glancing over at her. _But what you were saying…. Are you a...a Parselmouth? Since when are you a Parselmouth?_

Cassandra made a noise and she blinked, looking up at him. "Blaise?"

He swallowed. "Yeah?"

She looked down at the locket and frowned, holding it out in front of her as she slowly sat up. "_Reparo_."

The chain repaired itself and she put it back around her neck, tucking the locket underneath her shirt. Cassandra sighed and held a hand up to where it was.

He hesitantly reached a hand out toward her. "Are you alright?"

"Nightmare never go away." She swung her legs over and turned her back to him, gripping the edge. "You were right. It's progressing." She stood and grabbed her wand. "I'm running out of time."

"Cassandra…." His voice trailed off as she left.

Blaise sighed and stood, intent on convincing her to go back to sleep. He paused, seeing her standing in the middle of the hall. He opened his mouth to say something.

"He wouldn't."

He stopped, the words getting caught in his throat.

"Blaise wouldn't take the locket," she insisted, turning to face the wall.

_What? Who are you—?_

"No. He wouldn't do that."

Cassandra gasped, holding her arm up in the arm in front of her. She grunted and yanked her arm back to her side.

"He _wouldn't do that_. Besides: Blaise doesn't know."

_I don't know what?_

"Yes," she insisted. "I haven't told anyone what I'm doing." Cassandra sighed. "Really. Because if I told people what I was trying to do, they'd all think I'm completely mad!"

_You're talking to a wall. Not the worst thing I've seen, but not completely sane either._

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not mental, Tom. I'm just trying to make things right. And this—" She held her arms out in front of her. "—doesn't give me much time."

_So whoever she's talking to is named Tom?_

Cassandra sighed and lowered her arms, biting her lip as she looked down at the floor. "Seven months? Six? I don't know! The point being that I'm dying and I need to do this before that happens!" Her hands curled into fists at her sides as she glared at the wall, her voice rising. "I'm the only one who can do this! I'm the only one who can fix this and bring you back! You weren't supposed to die! And I _need_ to fx it!"

She took a step back and shook her head.

"I have to do _something_. I have to try. Once I finish the spell, it'll work. This is my only chance to make things right. I just—I can't afford to lose any more time." She sighed and turned to continue on. "I have to make things right."

Blaise sighed, watching as she continued on. Whoever this "Tom" person was must've meant something to her. For her to be this determined to atone for his death…. She had only left him one letter to deliver to those she cared about. But now he suspected that she wanted to write more, only the person she wanted to write to wasn't around to receive it.

Whatever spell she was researching was bound to be complicated and difficult. He could tell that much from seeing her notes. But if she was determined to spend her final moments working on atoning for whatever she thought she'd done—he couldn't imagine that she'd actually caused a death on purpose other than Bellatrix's—then it must be something else entirely.

_I'll help you with whatever you're trying to do,_ he silently promised. _I just hope it's not too late for you._

* * *

Cassandra flinched and looked up as Zabini set down several other books before her. She frowned, watching as he sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"Found these around my desk," he explained. "Most of them are lineage charts, but a few of them have descriptions on powerful wizards dating back to Merlin."

"And?"

"And I was thinking it might help. You're researching the same ones over and over. You're getting nowhere. But if you have some knowledge of where those wizards came from, you might get someplace." He smirked and took the top one off before handing it to her. "I'd start by looking up ancestry."

"You think I'll find something by researching ancestry?" she asked, taking the book from him. "Really?"

"Family history is important and the first step in understanding people." He shrugged. "Wizards value lineage now. Back then, it was all anyone cared about. Find the lineage, find the values, find the thought process. Where should we begin?"

"You're helping me? Why?"

"You have limited time. And I offered you my resources. You're the one too stubborn to use them."

"Then let _me_ do the research." She reached over and handed him a piece of parchment. "You can begin by finding these. Ingredients for the spell."

"You've figured it out already?"

"Not quite. But the basics aren't too difficult. It's balancing everything out that's difficult."

"All of this for one potion?"

"It's a complicated potion," she snapped. "Just find what I need. Please."

He sighed and nodded before going to leave. "Keesy's here if you need her."

"Unless she can research what I need, I don't think I'll need her." Cassandra glanced back down at her book, making a note on another sheet of parchment.

* * *

_"Cassandra…. Cassandra…."_

_ She turned, seeing the cemetery around her. Cassandra reached into her pocket, only to pause. She frowned, seeing the statue that held both the locket and the ring. She walked toward it, reaching a hand out to take them back._

_ She gasped as the statue's hand closed around her own. Cassandra grunted, trying to break free._

_ "Cassandra…."_

_ Figures stepped into view around her. She grunted, trying to free herself as they began to approach._

_ "No! Go away! Someone help!"_

_ "Cassandra…."_

_ "No!"_

_ Her magic burst out, shattering the statue as it knocked her and the others back. She grunted and got to her feet, searching for where the locket and the ring had landed._

_ Instead, she found the others laid out around her. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Pettigrew, Barty, her mother…. Cassandra backed away, only to scream as she tripped over another body. Snape lay there, glassy eyes staring up at her. She tried to crawl away from him, only find others nearby._

_ Lupin, McGonagall, Draco, Tonks, Fred, George…._

_ A hand was caught on her jacket. She turned, trying to get away. Zabini lay there, struggling for breath as he spoke, his voice a hoarse rattle._

_ "You were...supposed...to save...us…. You...were...our...Chosen...One…. Cassandra…. Cas...san...dra…."_

"Cassandra?"

She blinked, stiffening as she saw Zabini.

"You must've fallen asleep while I was away. You had another nightmare."

"I have to make it right," she whispered. "If I don't, I'll—" Cassandra pushed him off of her and turned back toward the pieces of parchment. "I have to make this right. I have to fix it! If I don't, then…. I just…. I have to—"

"Cassandra." He turned her around to face him. "Cassandra. It was just a nightmare. That's all it was. Just a nightmare."

She shook her head. "No. No. I have to—you don't understand. I have to make this right! I have to do this!" She struggled against his grasp. "And you can't stop me!"

"I'm trying to help you," he insisted. "And I'm trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself in the process!"

"I'm dying, Blaise. Everything I do right now will hurt me! There's no point in you trying to stop that! Why even try? There's no point in trying! No reason!" She grunted, shoving her foot at him to break his grip. "So why don't you leave me alone to finish this? Because I _have_ to finish this!"

* * *

Blaise sighed, sitting outside the shop in Diagon Alley. He glanced up as Draco walked over and sat down across from him.

"So what's so important that you have to drag me out here?" the blonde demanded. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to do anything around a pregnant wife?"

"Can't say I have the experience. Seems like your relationship is now repaired."

"There are better days and then there are worse days. Thought it would seem that she's stopped thinking I've been sleeping with Cassandra, so that's something."

"No you haven't," he muttered.

"What?"

Blaise smirked at the confused look on Draco's face. "So...the reason I asked you to come…."

"You haven't actually _slept_ with her, have you?"

"I didn't ask to meet you to discuss her habits."

"Just answer the question, Zabini."

"Once. Now, the reason you're here is because I require your certain area of...knowledge regarding Cassandra."

"Just because you've slept with her does not mean you should marry her."

"Not what I was about to ask. You're the one who's known her the longest. You know her habits."

"And?"

"She's trying to isolate herself. I've tried to convince her that she shouldn't, but she won't listen to reason."

"Because she won't listen to reason." Draco sighed and leaned on the table. "Cassandra's magic terrifies her."

"I realize."

"And she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Also realize that."

"Which means that...when she's scared of something...or when it feels like things are getting out of control...she'll start to push people away. Her way of protecting both you and herself. If you get hurt because of something she's done…."

"She'll continue to blame herself?"

Draco nodded. "But at the same time, she'll want you to be there. She'll want to know that she isn't completely alone. Cassandra needs someone to be there for her. She needs to know that there are still people she can count on."

"What about the rest? Her godparents? Friends?"

"She never really had many friends. Her godparents…. She's afraid of hurting people, Zabini. And now, I think she's afraid of dying. Even if she won't admit it. Even if she pretends that it's alright—that she's accepted it. Cassandra's still afraid. She doesn't want anyone to see her die, but she doesn't want to be alone."

"So why haven't you reached out to her?"

"There are moments when she needs her space. And there are moments when she doesn't need to see certain people. She doesn't want to see me. She doesn't need to go and blame herself for anything else."

"Then I should probably get back to her." Blaise stood.

"Zabini?" Draco stood as well. "Do me a favor and try to make her happy. That's probably the one thing she hasn't allowed herself to feel in a long time."

"Have you seen her when she's doing research?"

"No. That's not her being happy. That's Cassandra trying to distract herself by finding a solution to her problem. Just...try and make her happy. Please? She's dying and the last thing I want to think of when that day comes is that she was alone and scared. Don't let her be alone."

"I'll do my best." He paused. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Did she ever know someone named Tom?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. No one at Hogwarts had that name and there wasn't a single Death Eater who was named Tom. Why?"

"Just thought I heard her mention someone with that name. Must've been something else."

"Probably."

Blaise nodded and disapparated back to his own home. He frowned, glancing into the library.

"Keesy?"

"Yes, Master Zabini?"

"Where's Cassandra?"

"Downstairs with the other potions."

"Alright." He turned toward the stairs, finding her standing over a cauldron. "Testing out the spell?" he guessed.

"Need to make sure it works," she muttered, adding some ingredients. "Can't test all of it out, but I can test most of it."

Something made a noise and he eyed the cage, seeing the three rodents inside. "Rats?"

"Always hated them. At least this way if it fails, lives won't be wasted." She dropped another ingredient and the potion turned green, casting an eerie light on her.

Cassandra waved her wand to summon one of the rats to her. She flicked the wand and the struggling rat went limp before she dropped it into the cauldron. Blaise took a hesitant step back as she began muttering to herself whatever enchantment was needed.

She waved her wand again and summoned the second rat. There was a sickening pop as one of the bones was forced from the squealing rodent. She dropped the bone into the cauldron before tossing the poor creature aside.

The third one was then summoned. Cassandra took a knife out and shoved it into the poor creature, letting the blood drip into the cauldron. Blaise winced, hearing it squeal in protest before she dropped it onto the floor along with the other.

Cassandra stepped back, still muttering as the cauldron caught fire. Blaise took a step back, holding his arms up to shield himself as the cauldron burned. The fire suddenly dimmed. He watched between his fingers as she walked over to the pile of ashes and knelt down, brushing them aside. She reached down and picked something up, letting out a laugh of surprise.

He lowered his hands as she turned toward him, holding the rat in her hands. He paused, seeing the creature turning around, its nose in the air to sniff the surroundings.

"It worked," she breathed, setting the rodent down with the others. "It actually worked. I can finally make things right."

"Cassandra?" he asked.

She stood, still staring at the rats as she pointed her wand at them. "I never did like you." There was a flash of green light as the spell hit the creatures, instantly killing all three of them.

He sighed, seeing the dead rodents, the pile of ashes…. He could still see the strange glow the cauldron had given off...the way it had looked on her face….

_Whatever you're doing might've worked, _he thought to her. _But at what cost?_


	19. Reunited With the Dark Lord

She apparated to Riddle Manor with Zabini on her heels. She sighed, walking through the grounds, searching for the cemetery.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Zabini asked, following her. "Whatever that thing was—whatever you just did—it can't be good!"

"I told you we ought to have left him behind," Tom pointed out. "He'll only get in the way."

"Just because it has properties of dark magic doesn't mean it's evil," she argued.

Zabini grabbed her arm, stopping her.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her. "I'm not saying that _dark magic_ is the reason it's bad. I'm saying that there are some things that shouldn't be done. There are some things that magic should never touch. What you just did—what you're trying to do—is one of those things!"

"I can fix this, Blaise," she insisted, wrenching her arm free. "You'll see. After today, everything will be fixed and I'll never touch that spell again! Promise."

"This isn't the way to fix things. Whoever this guy was—whatever you did to him—this isn't how you can fix it. There's got to be another way. You can't play with death, Cassandra! No one should play with death! It's completely mad!"

"There are ways to avoid death. He's not dead, Blaise. Not really. I'm only bringing him back."

She came to a stop before a crypt. Cassandra walked inside and came to a stop at the bottom. She lit her wand and shone it around, searching for what she needed.

"A crypt?" Zabini asked, lighting his wand as well. "You came all this way for a crypt?"

"Not just any crypt." She frowned, running her fingers along the coffins. "This was where they were buried. And this is where I'll find the last of what I need for the spell."

Cassandra came to a stop in front of a coffin, tracing the letters.

Tom Riddle

1905-1943

"My idiotic, annoying muggle father," Tom whispered.

"And just what I need." Cassandra took her wand out and stepped back, levitating the coffin out.

She waved her wand again to remove the lid. Cassandra winced, waving her wand to quickly put up a shield to block the smell of death. She reached into the bag and pulled out a wooden box. She carefully waved her wand, slowly removing a bone before lowering it into the box. She closed the lid and put the coffin back where it had come from.

"You need to rob a coffin?" Zabini asked, joining her. He frowned, reading the name. "Tom Riddle? Is this who you're trying to bring back?"

"No. It's his father." She turned to leave.

"His father? So there's another Tom Riddle?"

"Yes."

"And he's the one you're trying to bring back?"

"Yes."

"He does have a brain," Tom muttered. "And he's asking questions. He'll try to interfere."

Zabini grabbed her arm once they left the crypt. "Cassandra, listen to me. I know this curse scares you, okay? No one wants to die. Not really. But this isn't the way to fix things! This curse is convincing you otherwise! Please. Just come back with me. Forget this entire thing. Live out the rest of your life with your sanity still intact. Please."

"I have to fix this." She broke free of his grasp.

She took out the cauldron and set it on the ground before enlarging it to about her height.

"Bringing him back won't solve anything," he argued. "Death can't be reversed! No one can control death!"

"He found a way to avoid it." She pointed her wand at the base and lit a fire. "This will work, Blaise. I can bring him back."

"But what will you lose in the process? Your sanity? Your life? Is this really worth all of that?"

"Yes." She turned on him, pointing her wand at his chest. "I'm the only one who can do this! I'm the only who cares that he's gone! I'm the only one who knows him well enough to do this!"

"You've changed though. This isn't you, Cassandra. I know you're hurting. I know you're scared and you don't know what else to do. But this isn't you."

"I have to do this, Blaise. And I won't let you stop me."

"Please. Don't."

"I have to do this. I won't let you or anyone else stop me!"

She fired a spell at him, shoving Zabini against a statue. Cassandra waved her wand and the statue moved, pinning him there. She walked over to him and grabbed his wand, tossing it away.

"Don't do this," he pleaded. "Please."

She turned from him, waving her wand to add the ingredients into the cauldron as she spoke. "I have to do this. He died and I'm the reason why. He wasn't supposed to die that night. He was supposed to be alive. I never meant to kill him. So now I have to bring him back."

"Not like this, Cassandra. Please. Not like this. You're clever! You're clever enough to see that this is completely mad!"

"Dark and light magic…. Evil and good…. Chosen One and Death Eater…. All my life they've been telling me to choose a side and ignore the other. All my life…. Well now it's time for me to choose. And I choose to bring him back."

"But like this?"

"Everyone else has been taken away from me! Everyone else! But now I have a chance to bring someone back! Can't you see that? Everyone else who has mattered has been taken away from me! Every. Last. Person. And it was my fault! My mother, Barty, my dad, and him! But now I can bring him back. I can have _someone_ back. I can make this right! I can fix this!"

"Cassandra…."

She took the locket out, holding it by the chain. "I can bring him back. It's going to work. He's going to come back and everything will be alright." She smiled and turned to look at him. "You'll see, Blaise. Everything will be alright. He'll come back."

"It won't be alright though. Dark magic is dark because it does something to a person! What you did before with the rats...you've changed! That spell changed you and it was only on rodents! This…. Cassandra…. Please."

"I have to do this. I have to bring him back. It was my fault. But now, now I can make it right. I sent him away from this world, and I can bring him back."

Cassandra stepped up to the cauldron, letting the locket dangle over the top.

She closed her eyes, picturing the snake on the locket's surface, letting it turn into a real snake, letting it move around….

"_Open and reveal your master at last_," she ordered in Parseltongue.

The locket opened and she dropped it into the cauldron. The contents bubbled and screamed as she took a step back, taking out her wand. Cassandra turned, pointing it at the stone.

"_Bone of father, who once gave life to son, now dead and buried,_" she muttered, summoning a bone from the grave. "_May you now give life again to the son you sired._" She leviated it over to the cauldron before dropping it inside.

"Cassandra…."

She put the wand away and took out the knife, drawing the blade along her arm. "_Blood of enemy and willful servant both. To flow through your veins and give you life._" She stepped toward the cauldron, letting the blood drip into the contents, hissing with each touch. "_May you rise again now stronger than before. Let the one known as Tom Marvolo Riddle rise from the grave. Let the Dark Lord return again_!"

Cassandra stepped back as the fire traveled up the cauldron. It slowly engulfed it, consuming the entire thing in flames. A burst of magic shot out, knocking her to the ground.

She winced, propping herself up on her elbows as she stared at the still intact cauldron.

"No!" she shouted, getting to her feet. "No! No! No! It worked! It did! I know it did!"

She ran a hand through her hair, trying to figure out what happened. She had everything! It worked! Everything had to have worked! The spell, the horcrux, everything! Why didn't it work?

Cassandra reached into her pocket, turning the ring around to summon them. Barty, her mom, they had to know why. They had to….

"It's over, sweetheart," Elaine murmured, reaching a hand out toward her. "It's time for you to stop."

"No." She walked over to the cauldron, shaking her head. "No. It can work. It can work."

"Cassandra," Barty pleaded.

"No! I can bring him back! Don't you want him back? Wouldn't you do everything you could to bring him back?"

"There is potentially one other thing you could do," Tom suggested, holding her wrist in his hand. He traced the Dark Mark with his finger, his eyes meeting hers. "How else do you think I got inside your head?"

"I still have a chance?"

"It could work, Little Lady." Barty shrugged. "Only if you're willing to risk it."

"I'm already dying. What else do I have left to lose?"

Cassandra turned to face the cauldron, holding her arm out over the surface.

"Cassandra?" Zabini called out. "Cassandra? What are you—what are you doing? Cassandra!"

"I have to bring him back."

She gritted her teeth and plunged her arm into the cauldron. Cassandra doubled over, feeling the spell seep into her arm, searching for the horcrux there. She let out a scream as the spell tried to rip it from her.

"No! Cassandra!"

The spell suddenly released her and she fell to the ground. The cauldron exploded, sending out a wave of magic. She curled up, shielding herself from the contents.

_It can work, _she thought. _It can work. I just need to find another horcrux. I just need to fix the spell. I still have time. I can still fix this._

She glanced up, dizzy from the pain. Cassandra blinked a few times, her vision trying to focus. Zabini was on his knees, the spell having destroyed the statue he was pinned against. She looked over at the figures of her mother and Barty, still holding the Resurrection Stone in her hand.

_I can still fix this. It's not too late. It's not too…._

A third figure was standing there. Cassandra got to her feet, stumbling toward him. She stopped as she saw who it was.

"No," she choked out.

He stood there, calmly looking at her. He looked the way she remembered him...only...he shouldn't be there. He couldn't be there. Cassandra blinked, trying to see if he would go away, if it was something else….

But the eyes were the same no matter how many times she tried to make them different. The man was still the same.

And it hurt. Everything came crashing down the longer he stood there. She couldn't speak or move. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

All she could do was look at the eyes. Those unmistakable red eyes.

"Cassandra?" Zabini asked. "Cassandra? What are you looking at?"

Her legs gave way and he caught her, easing her down to the ground.

He walked toward her. She looked up at him.

"No more suffering," Voldemort whispered. "No more fighting."

"You weren't supposed to—I'm sorry. I just couldn't—I—" Sobs escaped her along with flashes of pain up her arms. "Sir…."

He gently shushed her. "No more suffering, Cassandra. Time for fighting is over."

Zabini gently wrapped his arms around her.

"Please. I can—please. You weren't supposed to—I didn't mean for it to—please. Sir!"

"There aren't any more," he pointed out. "The horcruxes are gone. They've all been destroyed. I've moved on. There are worse things than death."

"Time to let go, sweetheart," Elaine called out. "It's time to stop."

"No. No. I can try again—just—please."

"Curse is ending, Little Lady." Barty sighed. "It's almost over. Nearly there now. Nothing to be afraid of."

"Please. I don't want to. Please."

"Death is nothing to be afraid of. Haven't I taught you better?"

"But you weren't supposed to die! None of you were supposed to die! It's my fault! I can't let you—please!"

"We'll always be with you," Elaine murmured. "We've always been with you, sweetheart. Always."

"You're not alone, Little Lady. We'll be there waiting for you."

"You're almost there," Voldemort whispered. "Almost with us again."

She let out a gasp as her magic shot through her. Zabini held her still, gently shushing her.

"It's alright," he whispered. "It's alright. I've got you."

"We'll be waiting," Voldemort murmured. "Promise."

* * *

Cassandra let out a scream. Blaise held onto her as her magic escaped her in waves, knocking aside everything in its path.

"No!" she screamed, thrashing around. "No! No!"

"I'm here. I'm here, Cassandra."

"Let me go!" She struggled to get free of him. "Let me go! Blaise! No! No! It's my fault! Please! No! Let me go! No!"

"It's alright. It's alright. I'm here, Cassandra. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. You're going to be fine."

He tried to just hold her and reassure her. Only his eyes kept straying toward the growing patches of darkness on her skin, the dying grass around them. His hands kept feeling her skin growing hotter by the second. He kept seeing the pain cross her face.

Blaise pulled her closer to him, burying her face in his chest. She continued to scream, words coming out in muffled bursts of agony. Cassandra's legs spasmed with pain as her hands curled into fists, beating against his chest, trying to push him away. He held on tighter, refusing to her go.

"It's alright," he tried to soothe, his voice shaking. "It's alright. You're going to be fine, Cassandra. You're going to be fine. I'm here. You're alright. It's alright. It's alright. You're going to be fine."

He gritted his teeth and blinked away the tears as the pain continued to wrack her body, turning her beating fists into clenched hands. She needed him. He didn't want to watch her suffer or be in pain, but she needed him more than he wanted to run.

"It's alright. You're okay. I'm here. I'm here. Cassandra. Hang on. It's okay. It'll be okay. You're okay."

She slowly began to still. Her shouts came in gasps and grunts as her grip on him began to lessen. Blaise leaned back, supporting her as he looked at her.

"Cassandra?" He gently shook her, panic tightening his chest as he saw her half-closed eyes.

"Dad," she breathed. "I want my dad."

"Alright." He nodded. "Alright. Just hang on. Okay? Promise? Just hang on, Cassandra. Just hang on."

Blaise disapparated, holding onto her as he landed on Snape's doorstep. He reached over, supporting her with one arm as he banged against the door.

"We're here," he explained. "Come on, Cassandra. Hang on. He's coming. Just hang on. He's coming."

Her eyes slowly began to close again and Blaise shook her.

"No. No! No! Cassandra? Cassandra! Stay with me." He grunted, banging on the door again. "Snape! Open up! NOW!"

* * *

Severus walked toward the door, wondering who could possibly be needing him at this hour. He yanked it open, about to tell off whoever was there, only to pause before glancing down.

Zabini looked up at him, a pleading expression on his face as the boy struggled to hold onto someone.

"Help her," he begged. "Please."

He eyed the girl and stepped aside, waving his wand to levitate her. Zabini stood with her, gently cradling her as he helped to guide her inside.

He lowered her onto the sofa. She winced despite Severus gently lowering her onto the furniture. Zabini put his wand away and went over toward her, kneeling at her side.

"It's alright," he murmured. "It's alright. We're here. Look, we're here. Open your eyes. Please?"

Severus frowned, eyeing the girl. He wondered how she could even still be alive. Her skin looked as if it had already died, having turned shades of gray and black. Her clothes were torn and burnt away from what appeared to be a potion or something gone horribly wrong. Her left forearm had been burnt away to the point where he could see parts of her bone through the muscle.

Zabini had wanted him to help her, but Severus didn't know if she would survive another hour, much less what he could possibly do to help.

He turned and looked at Severus. "She wanted to come see you."

"She needs a healer."

"She wanted you," he repeated.

Severus stepped forward. He could see the way her chest was heaving, gasping for air. Why would she want him of all people?

Her eyes slowly opened, and it seemed to take all her effort to focus on him, to see who she was looking at. He hesitated, recognizing the eyes.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Cassandra tried to move, only for Zabini to place a hand on her shoulder, easily stopping her movement.

"It's alright," Zabini murmured. "I brought you to him, just like you wanted." He looked over at Severus, giving him a pleading look. "Your father's here now."

He gave a small shake of his head, only for Zabini to glare at him, sending a silent message.

_She's dying. Help her._

Severus sighed and lowered himself into the chair next to her. He looked at her, not even knowing what to say. She was the one who had become the Chosen One, who had turned the Dark Lord against his own mission, who had led Bellatrix to take over….

And now here she was dying in his own home from a curse he had placed on her. So insistent that he was her father...that he could be dragged into her little trick with her final dying breath.

He had played the Dark Lord. He had played Albus Dumbledore. He could play her. He wouldn't allow her to win by drawing him in. He wouldn't.

"Yes," he began. "I'm here."

She paused, weakly turning to look at him. "You...remember?"

"Not everything," he lied. "Pieces. That's all."

Cassandra winced and Zabini stood. "I'll find some water," he suggested. "Should help to stop the fever."

"Fever?" Severus frowned and leaned over to touch her, wincing at how hot she was. "You're burning. Your magic is destroying you from the inside now. All that power is finally turning on you. It's why it hurts so much. It's why it'll continue to hurt until you're dead." He leaned back. "There are ways to end your suffering. Ways to kill you without the pain."

"Not...in...pain." She winced. "I lied."

"Of course you did." He stood. "Should have something around here."

Her hand brushed against his, fingers curling in an attempt to grab his to stop him from leaving.

"Said I was—that I was alright—with the curse. That it didn't—didn't matter that—that I was...dying…. Said I...was...okay…. I'm not. I don't want to—I don't want to die."

"No one does."

"I tried to bring him back. The Dark Lord…."

He paused and looked at her. "You wanted to bring the Dark Lord back from the dead?"

"I tried…. It didn't...work…. Promised..myself..I would…. I broke..a promise...dad…. You said we...we never...break them…. And I did…."

"I broke one," he began. "Once. Promises can be broken."

"Mom?"

Severus sighed, seeing her eyes. The way they were the same shape and color as Elaine's….

"_Promise me you won't get hurt. Promise me that when this is all over—whoever wins whether it's Dumbledore or You-Know-Who—that we'll be together."_

"_I promise. No matter what, I promise." He held a hand up to her face. "We'll be together at the end of this. We'll get married and we'll be together. Us and a little flat or something."_

_"My name is Cassandra Amalia Johnson! My father is Severus Snape! My mother was Elaine Johnson!"_

His hands curled into fists at his sides. "Yes. Your mother. I made a promise to Elaine. And I broke it. I told her that she would still be alive once this war was at an end." He sighed. "But it's ended and she's not here."

"I tried. I thought I had found a way to...to…."

He looked over at her, seeing the way she looked. It wouldn't be long before she was dead. Severus let out a sigh, wondering what else to say to her.

He had never considered the possibility of raising a child. There had been so much then to focus on, and then Elaine had…. He had only loved her. He had never loved anyone else but her.

And now here Cassandra was, believing that she was his and Elaine's child. He had never had a child with Elaine and she had never had a child without him. She wouldn't have. She loved him just as much as he loved her. And even if she had had a child, why wouldn't she have told him?

Then again, she was still dying. Alone. Destroyed by her own magic. In pain and suffering, wanting no way to escape, wanting her final moments to be agonizing.

It had been four years since she would've graduated Hogwarts. He had just joined the Dark Lord then; had just begun teaching at Hogwarts. He had considered himself young with years left to live. But she was here instead, dying on his sofa.

"You should never have had to do this," he muttered. "Any of this. You shouldn't have to have been the one to save us and this soon. You shouldn't have had to have to fight against your magic. You should have never been dragged into this."

She winced, whimpering. Severus sighed, seeing his things wobble as her magic let out a last feeble attempt at escape. Potentially it was a final effort to keep herself alive, only to be done in vain, no less.

"I don't...want to…."

"No use fighting it now."

"Dad…. Please…."

He took his wand out, remembering something from when he had searched through her memories. "_Expecto patronum_."

A silver falcon flew around the room. Cassandra weakly smiled, raising her hand up, her fingers just barely reaching the patronus.

"Mom."

The patronus began to fade.

The hand fell to her side.

Her eyes stilled.

The room darkened.

And Cassandra Johnson was dead.


	20. Epilogue: The Promise She'll Never Break

Wizards and witches from all over the world gathered to mourn the death of their Chosen One. Rumors began to circulate about what had caused her death. Some speculated that it had been another battle while others thought that it had been a secret assassination by a still-loyal Death Eater seeking revenge.

Nonetheless, countless numbers gathered as the coffin was lowered into the ground with all of the ceremony and well-wishing the world could give.

Away from it all, in a secluded part of a forest, were those who had been closest to her. They had gathered to mourn and honor her in their own way. Everyone gave a speech and a tribute before shedding tears for their departed friend.

There were two wizards who weren't at either gathering. Blaise Zabini was instead standing on the doorstep of Severus Snape, holding a sealed envelope between them.

"You were the only one she could write to," was the only explanation he gave as Severus took the envelope.

Zabini turned and left, disapparating before he had crossed the street. Severus closed the door, looking at the envelope in his hand.

He could leave it someplace, collecting dust for years to come. Or he could simply burn it, letting the parchment and ink turn to ashes before it ever reached his eyes. Whatever she had to say, he didn't need to hear.

So he set it on a shelf someplace out of sight—Severus had enough respect for the dead that he wasn't going to destroy a dead girl's last words...at least, not yet.

Years passed by and the envelope began to gather dust, remaining untouched all the while. The wizarding world slowly began to rebuild itself and the muggles slowly began to forget the horrors that Bellatrix Lestrange had brought down upon them.

Children came to Hogwarts and left, each on greeted with the same speech Severus had given to his previous first years. Minerva had allowed him to return to Hogwarts, offering either the ability to teach Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had elected Potions, happier to conceal himself in the darkness of the dungeons.

From his students, he caught word that Neville Longbottom had taken over as the Herbology Professor once Sprout had decided on indefinite research into a rare magical herb. Remus Lupin had also returned to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; though Nymphadora Lupin would take over while her husband was busy working with the ministry to ease the treatment on werewolves.

The Great Hall slowly began to merge as the four separate colors soon mixed into shades of green, blue, yellow, and red. Students were still sorted, but it was more of a way to assign classes and dormitories than houses. Points remained to be awarded and taken away, but no one cared which colored banners decorated the Great Hall at the end of each year.

Still, years passed. A new hoard of Weasley children ran through Hogwarts, red hair and new robes now making appearances in blue, yellow, and even some green robes. The Forbidden Forest was once again graced by the presence of two strange Scamander children wearing butterbeer cork necklaces for good luck, petting the thestrals that came to visit despite never seeing a single one themselves. A Longbottom sat with his father at the edge of the Black Lake, discussing various herbs and plants while another was instructing her Weasley cousin in the art of Quidditch and Wizards' Chess. A young Lupin and Black crouched behind a corridor, snickering and high-fiving one another as a prank went off in the hall, joined by their elder Weasley mentors. Two Malfoys sat in the window of a corridor once between classes; the elder son wearing green while the younger sister wore red.

But it wasn't until he walked into his classroom to greet the next brood of first years that Severus ever thought again about the letter. It wasn't until a young witch by the name of Elaine Zabini answered his question about where he could locate a bezoar. It wasn't until he once again saw Cassandra, a distant memory, sitting in his classroom all those years ago answering the very same question.

"Professor?" Zabini asked, prompting him out of his memories.

"Yes, that is the correct answer," Severus muttered. "A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that is said to be capable of curing most poisons. Five points to Ravenclaw."

It wasn't until he recalled the same young man who had brought him an envelope all those years ago that Severus found himself sitting at his desk late one night, a dust-covered envelope addressed to him lying on the wooden surface.

He turned it over and broke the wax seal, pulling out the pieces of parchment within.

_ Blaise told me that I should write to someone. He said that it should be someone that I wanted to talk to, but couldn't. Rather difficult as I can't imagine many people I would want to say good-bye to. Never been one for the tearful things._

_ But I guess you should know that I'm going to try and bring him back. The Dark Lord. I never meant to kill him. There are ways that I can do it. It involves dangerous magic, so I don't know if I'll actually get a chance to see you. Hopefully I can finish this before the curse takes me. Merlin, I'm hopeful. I have to be. This is the only way to make up for what happened, after all._

_ I don't know if you'll ever actually read this. You don't remember me, so why would you open up something from me? Memory spells are difficult to reverse. I doubt you'll ever remember me…._

_To you, I was only your student, after all. A passing face amongst an ocean of others. Maybe you remember me in passing at Riddle Manor during those times I visited? Or maybe I'm just hoping that there's more you recall than I want to believe._

_ But to me, you were more._

_ Yes, you were my dad, but you were more than just my dad._

_ You were the one who taught me Occlumency. You were the one who spent hours into the night, teaching me how to control my magic. You were the one who kept me practicing, who kept me researching, who kept me working to control what I was afraid of._

_ You were the one who shielded me from the bad memories. You were the one who rescued me from the Dementors and from every bad thing I did with my magic. You were the one who tried so hard to keep the prophecy and Dumbledore from interfering with whatever life I was supposed to have growing up._

_ You were the one who let me choose to be a Death Eater or the Chosen One. You were the one who brought me to the Dark Lord. You were the one who hid me from aurors and the ministry. You were the one who protected me._

_ You were the one who showed me the true love of Potions. You were the one who showed me my mom after years of asking. You were the one who showed me how subtly she could influence those around her without a single wave of her wand. You were the one who showed me how beautiful you thought she was. You were the one who showed me how she could make everyone loyal to her no matter what they felt before._

_ But most importantly, you were the one who didn't care. Death Eater, Chosen One, whatever I was, you didn't care._

_ You were my dad. That was all that mattered. It's all that will ever matter._

_ And it's why it hurts, knowing that you'll never remember. The stories you read to me, the games we'd play…. The way you'd light up mom's grave every Christmas holiday at midnight with your patronus…._

_ Please come back, dad. Please. I want you back. I want everything to go back to the way it was. I want you to be my dad again. Just for one more minute even if it's the very last thing that I ever get to see._

_ I want my dad back._

_ Please._

_ I just want him back._

_ I love you, dad._

_ I'll always love you. Always._

_ Promise._

* * *

**A/N: Ow. Pain. Ow. Oh sure, finish three fanfics and this is what I get! Emotional pain in two chapters in a row! I hope you're all happy!**

**Anyway…. That was the finale of the finale! Be nice and...uh...pass the box of tissues around to everyone. You guys are awesome readers and I'm sorry. Review down there to cry or yell or whatever you want to do.**

**But...yeah…. That's the end. Last story. It's been great. I guess go check out other stories that I've done? Leave a review? Or go cry some more...that works too….**

**Bye for now :)**


End file.
